


Derek Hale's class of Supernatural Misfits ... Plus Stiles.

by WalkingDredd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrests, Arson, Clubbing, Crazy Students, Delinquents, Derek's close to a mental breakdown, Does Derek actually do any teaching?, Drunk Derek, Everyone Loves Scott, F/F, F/M, He does have another power though, Humour fic, I love Scott so in no way is this bashing him, Jackson isn't a werewolf, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Love squares, M/M, Many different supernatural abilities, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Reading, Or does he just stare at Stiles all day?, Problem class, School trips, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is a lovable (yet stupid) puppy, Snapchat, Sports Day, Stalking, Supernatural School, Teacher Derek Hale, Texting, alternative universe, love rivals, mental breakdowns, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/pseuds/WalkingDredd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Beacon Hills they train supernatural creatures to be the best and the brightest they can possibly be; werewolves learn to fight and control, banshees learn to use their screams, and so on. For Derek Hale's class of misfits and omegas, he just wants them to not kill each other. They can kill Stiles instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule number 1; Pillage, then burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to chapter one of my new Sterek story! I'm writing this one for NaNoWriMo, so I'm hoping to have chapters up quickly. I really hope that you all enjoy it. :D I'm having a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Just wanted to leave a quick note, I mention the school being split into Forms, it's going to be something that Beacon Hills call the groups/classes in the morning, when people take the register and before you all go off to your first lesson. I hope that makes sense, If it gets confusing let me know!
> 
> A massive thank you to my beta reader Julie! She's so fantastically awesome! and I love her! :D *snuggles* She also came up with the title and summary for me! <3
> 
> Also, if you want to check out my Tumblr it's http://aliciaandanne.tumblr.com/ :D

Two days.

That was what the man, Coach Finstock, was betting would be the length of time it would take for Derek Hale to have a mental breakdown or leave the school.

“It says that you get extra points if you destroy a part of the school before you leave. I was going to bet attacking a student, but school property seemed more likely,” Finstock stated, slapping Derek on the back as they both looked at the board in front of them, Finstock with a grin on his face and Derek with a look of utmost horror.

This wasn’t what he was expecting when he agreed to come and work at this school, it definitely wasn’t what he was expecting when he was training to be a teacher; the many years he had put through college, the countless nights he spent awake to finish off essays and do coursework. Not once did it ever cross his mind that his fellow colleagues would start a running bet against him before he had barely stepped foot in the building; before he had even begun his first day teaching. It wasn’t exactly the greatest boost of confidence in the world. If anything it was making Derek question if he was even able to be a good teacher for his students if his colleagues had put bets on him before he even found out what class he was teaching.

“What…” Derek begun, staring at the board that Finstock had guided him to after it had caught Dereks eye. It was the first thing he had focused on in the room when he had entered. He’d politely greeted the other teachers, shaking hands and introducing himself before turning to look at the board. Finstock, who was the last to introduce himself to Derek as the Economics teacher and Lacrosse coach, was the one to usher him over to the board. Finstock pointed proudly to the board and Derek’s eyes raked over it, taking in the bright glittery header stating that it was the ‘Derek Hale Breakdown Chart’. It was obvious that a lot of work had gone into the decoration, the brightness of the cardboard it was written on, the fancy swirls around a chart stating the days that had been taken and by what teachers. Derek just didn’t understand why on earth this was happening.

“Why?” Derek asked turning to look at Finstock and taking his eyes off of the bright yellow that was assaulting his eyes. Did it have to be so bright, and decorated with glitter?

Finstock gave a shrug. “After all of the other teachers began leaving quickly, we decided to make a game with it. Bring some joy into this place. Most of the newbies don’t last past the first few months, so we figured we might as well place our bets now.”

Derek should have known that this job was too good to be true. The pay had been almost too good to be true, and now Derek had a sneaking suspicion as to why that was. Derek had figured it was because it was a supernatural school, so came with a few hazards.

Now he wasn’t so sure.

“Why do so many teachers leave?” Derek asked.

“There’s a few theories on that one,” Finstock stated, putting a hand on his hip as he grabbed for an apple with the other, taking a bite before speaking with his mouth full. “The first, is that a gypsy cursed the job.”

“Did a gyspy curse the job?”                                                                                                       

“One worked here. She may have cursed it.” Finstock shrugged, taking another bite of the apple. Derek tried not to be repulsed at the fact that Finstock was spitting pieces of apple out of his mouth as he spoke, descreetly taking a tentative step backwards and out of the firing line. “Another theory is that the teachers become possessed.”

“Possessed?” Derek repeated, eyebrows raising.

“The governors are still looking into that one.”

“Any other theories?” Derek asked, not sure if he wanted to know what other crazy theories the school had for so many teachers leaving. Derek would have guessed the huge betting card greeting them on their first day would have been the start of it all.

“Just that the students are so crazy and destructive that they cause the mental breakdown.” Finstock shrugged, finishing the rest of the apple quite quickly and throwing the remains in the direction of the garbage. It missed and landed on the floor.

Derek watched where the apple landed for a moment before speaking again. “And which of those would you say is the most likely option?”

Finstock’s answer was instantaneous. “The students. Without a doubt.”

Derek gulped slightly.

“If it wasn’t that gypsy teacher, I would bet money on it being Form G who were the ones who put the curse on the teachers. I’m sure one of them has gyspy powers hidden somewhere.”

Derek figured that this all had to be a massive practical joke. There was no way that the school would keep an entire class of students that had caused quite a few teachers to quit. It couldn’t be worth the funds needed, the time nor patience to keep hiring new teachers, surely there had to be another reason why so many teachers were quitting. He had to ask his friends Boyd and Erica – both of who worked at the school themselves – about this, as well as demanding to know why on earth they didn’t tell him about everything that was going on before he got there. Especially the board that he was still standing in front of.

“Who’s idea was this?” Derek asked, nodding his head towards the board that had quite a few bets already placed on it. There wasn’t much space for any new ones. Derek didn’t know whether to rip it up to pieces or attack someone with it.

“Boyd’s,” Finstock told him. Derek clenched his fist in annoyance. No wonder Boyd didn’t tell him about it, he would get a kick out of Dereks face when he sees him later on during lunch. Derek made a mental note to take the board with him and throw it in Boyd’s face.

“Of course it was,” Derek stated slowly, unclenching his hand and taking a deep breath to control his anger. He didn’t want to start his first day like this, not when he had such high hopes and plans for how it was going to go, as well as quite a few daydreams of students telling him that he was the best teacher that they had ever had, that they had learned so much from him, he was their idol.

He had been watching too many movies about teaching.

“Right, we don’t have long before the school day starts and the students begin arriving,” a woman called to the room to get their attention, Derek turned around to face her and was met with the familiar face of the Principal  Miss Morrell, who smiled at him as the other teachers gathered around her. “first of all, I want to give a big warm welcome to our newest recruit, Derek Hale.”

There were a few claps which embarrassed Derek, causing him to duck his head and scratch the back of his neck until they stopped, Miss Morrell carried on and Derek finally looked back up, hoping that his face wasn’t red.

“We wish you the best of luck and look forward to having you on our team. Secondly I have just gotten off of the phone with Mrs. Hermandez, Oliver is back at school and will be joining Form G again.”

There was a collective groan from the teachers  and Derek was instantly curious as to what this Oliver had done.

“Oliver was expelled just before the summer holidays,” Finstock told Derek, leaning closer so that he could whisper to him. There was no need as Derek would be able to hear him whisper it from where he was, but he didn’t say anything. “Apparently he broke into the school over night and raided the art supply cupboard. He ended up painting an amazing mural in one of the classrooms, but he was expelled for breaking and entering.”

“What made him do it?” Derek asked curiously.

“Apparently he wanted to draw and couldnt’ find any paper.” Finstock laughed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Derek gave a frown at the ridiculousness of it, not sure if he should believe what Finstock was saying.

Miss Morrell continued briefing them all on other information that was deemed necessary for them to know, most of which seemed to be about one class. Derek was beginning to get a sinking feeling when he kept hearing them talking about Form G, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him that this form, the betting between the teachers and himself were all connected, but he pushed that thought away and continued listening and hoping that he was wrong.

Miss Morrell finished speaking and wished them all the best of luck. Everyone in the room began gathering their bags and coffee mugs so that they could begin their day. Derek followed suit, he knew where his classroom was going to be as he had been here the day before to get to know the school and be shown his classroom. He wished he had asked what Form group he was going to have in the morning, but it slipped his mind with all of the other information he was given yesterday, so much that it was almost overwhelming. He would also feel like an idiot if he asked someone what his form was, so he stayed silent and headed out of the room with the others. Trying to smile when they patted him on the back or wished him luck before walking away with smirks on their faces.

He was left with Finstock as he walked, wondering why on earth Boyd and Erica weren’t even at the school yet; he knew that they were working today.

“It looks like your class have started early this year.” Finstock stated with a laugh, Derek looked up at him in question, before turning to look at where Finstock was staring at the closed door to Dereks classroom.

Someone had carved _‘Welcum 2 Form G’_ into the wood to which someone else had written in pen next to it, so that all together it said _‘Welcum 2 Form Go fist yourself, Matt’_ , Derek couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips, much like Finstock couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his. Although Derek wished he would try.

He also realised with a drop of his stomach that yes, he was going to be having Form G. Of course he was, that was how well Derek’s luck was.

“Good luck Derek,” Finstock said, gripping Dereks shoulders and squeezing them slightly, “the delinquents and the misfit are all yours. Please stick it out for two days. I really want to win the bet.”

He laughed again before leaving Derek standing at the door and wondering what on earth he was about to face and why on earth he had decided that teaching teenagers would be a good idea. Taking a deep breath to try and steady his nerves, Derek opened the door slowly. He wasn’t really expecting anyone to be there already as the bell had yet to go off signalling the start of the school day, but he was guessing that at least one student had to be in there because of what had happened to the door.

Derek opened the door slowly and walked into the room, eyes searching around it and falling on a lone figure sat at the desk nearest. It was situated just beside Derek’s, and on its own at the front of the class, Derek had assumed that it was saved for when a student misbehaved and need to be moved to the front of the class. The teenage boy was staring at him, before tilting his head and dropping his gaze down to a book that was open on his desk, ignoring Dereks presence.

“Morning,” Derek stated to him as he walked over to his desk and placed his bag on the floor beside it and his coffee down on the wooden piece of furniture. He heard a grumbled reply that sounded like it could have been ‘morning’, but also could have been murder. Derek would have asked, but he didn’t actually want to find out. He couldn’t really sense any angry feelings coming off of the student; in fact he couldn’t sense much of anything coming off of him, which he found strange as not many people were able to get much of a control on their feelings or emotions, at least not for long.

Derek was unsure what else to do, feeling a bit on edge about what to expect from the class and the slight creepy feeling he was getting from the teenager in his class, so he settled for picking up the whiteboard marker and writing his name on the board on the wall behind his desk.

“You’re new.”

Derek turned to look at the student, who he had yet to learn the name of. He was still looking at the book in his hands. Derek couldn’t tell what the title of it was.

“Yes,” Derek replied, “I’m Mr. Hale, what’s your name?”

“Oliver.”

This was the Oliver that Miss Morrell had talked about in the staff room; the graffiti on the door suddenly made sense, it had to have been him. The bell rang loudly before Derek could question him on the defacing of the classroom door and students began filing into the classroom.

“Oh... dude. Damn!” Derek heard someone exclaim, he looked up to see a tall teenage boy with messy brown hair, wearing a t-shirt that said, ‘Rule number one: Pillage, then burn’, grab for his friends arm and drag him back down to the front of the class and aiming for the seats closest to the front. If his loud voice didn’t catch Derek’s attention, it would have been the teenagers lack of stability on his feet. He managed to push not only desks in his haste to the front, but other students, even going so far as to push another boy out of his chair so that he could sit down in it. The teenager’s friend, a boy with what could only be described as a dopey grin on his slightly lopsided face, taking the seat behind him. Derek caught the one in front’s eyes and was a bit shocked when he winked at him. He looked away quickly and focused on the other students as they settled in their seats, some of them paying him double taking as they looked at him, as he was a new person in the class.

“Oliver, you’re back,” A girl sitting right at the front of the class said, leaning forwards on her desk to talk to the boy, who was still reading.

“That mural was amazing, I have no idea how you managed to capture Mr. Harris’ likeness so well. It was quite gruesome though.” The messy haired teen said, interrupting the conversation. “Did you have to paint so much of his intestines coming out?”

Oliver gave a shrug, turning the page and not looking up at them as he answered. “He failed me, so I painted a picture of him dying.” Derek couldn’t help but look at him in shock at his words.

“You didn’t do any of the work, though,” The girl stated. Oliver merely shrugged again. “That’s why you failed.”

Derek figured that now was as good a time as any to introduce himself to the class. all of the desks had been filled and Derek wasn’t sure he wanted to hear any more of the conversation going on between the two teenagers next to him. Especially now that he found out what the mural had been of, Derek hoped that none of the students ever decided to paint a mural like that about him.

He cleared his throat and stood up from his desk, walking around to the front of it and leaning against it as he looked out at the students, most of whom were paying him attention. Derek hoped that he was giving off the impression that he was a young and ‘hip’ teacher. He was also thankful that none of them were mind readers... or at least he hoped, a quick glance around at them all and seeing blank faces proved that none of them did. In fact none of them were giving off much, either by their emotionless faces or the fact that Derek couldn’t sense any emotions radiating off of them. It was quite unsettling; there was no way that they could all have that great a control on their emotions.

“I’m Mr. Hale, your new teacher,” Derek stated, trying not to act nervous around them, “I was hoping that to make it easier for me to get to know you all, we go around the class and introduce ourselves. I’ll start; I’m going to be teaching English and Combat and Defensive Training, and I was born a werewolf.”

Derek turned to look at Oliver, suggesting that he go next, Oliver glanced up at him before letting out a small sigh and standing up. Derek noticed that his clothes were rumpled up as though they had never gone near an iron, and it looked like he was wearing two different shoes.

“I’m Oliver Hermandez. I go to school here and I’m a Kleptomaniac. I’m also part fire demon, the only gift my father decided to grace me with before he ran off with the next door neighbor.”

Oliver sat down, and Derek thought that too much information was shared.

“Thank you Oliver,” he stated slowly, before turning to look at the girl who had been talking to Oliver.

“I’m Heather, I’m going out with Stiles - ” there was a groan from the floppy haired teen behind Heather.

“I slept with her one fucking time, dude. We’re not dating,” he muttered loudly, shaking his head, but Heather either didn’t hear him or didn’t care what he said.

“- He’s awesome. And I suppose I’m a mermaid.”

“You suppose?” Derek questioned as Heather sat down and she nodded, before turning to smile at Stiles, who gave her a thumbs up with a sarcastic grin on his face. Derek raised his eyebrows before looking at Stiles for him to start.

Stiles stood up, a cocky smirk filling his face as he looked at Derek and licked his lips, making Derek feel a little uncomfortable.

“My name is Stiles and when I’m not making love, I’m preventing forest fires. My supernatural ability? Aside from being awesome as all hell, I’m the janitor,” Stiles stated, giving another wink at Derek before sitting down. Derek couldn’t decide what on earth to say after that statement apart from frown, Stiles seemed pretty happy with himself. Derek decided not to comment as he looked to the person sitting behind Stiles, who was now smiling smugly.

“Scott, dude, stand up and introduce yourself,”  Stiles said after a while of Scott just smiling at everyone who was looking at him. Scott stood up, nudging his table forwards into Stiles, who yelped in pain.

“I’m Scott. I’m hungry,” Scott told them before sitting down.

“The guy is also a werewolf.” Stiles finished for Scott, bringing his hands up to his mouth to indicate fangs, letting out a little growl as he did so.

Derek nodded again and let the rest of the class introduce themselves, finding out what he could about them. Most of them were quite forthcoming with their supernatural powers, others weren’t as much. Derek figured that they would open up to him more once they got used to each other.

If he managed to stay here that long.

He didn’t see what the other teachers were getting at. Sure the class were a little misbehaved, but he was a new teacher, of course they were going to try and push him a little and mess with him. But it wasn’t anything too bad; maybe they had got this class wrong? Maybe they were exaggerating to get Derek on edge and laugh at his expense.

The bell rang shortly after a girl named Malia introduced herself. Only a few of the students moved out of their seats to leave the room – quite a lot stayed behind – meaning that they would be in Dereks first English lesson.

Everyone seemed nice enough, some of them even saying goodbye to him when they left the room and Derek felt his confidence in himself building. He could do this. He could teach this class. They were nowhere near as bad as the other teachers were making them out to be.


	2. I'm with stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another massive thank you to Julie for being my beta, and to Keri for spending countless hours in the library with me helping me come up with this! And for making tables of information for me to stop me going crazy.

Derek’s class was worse than he thought. Even worse than the other teachers had stated.

How he’d managed a whole week with them, he had no idea. The urge to quit had become very strong; there had even been a moment when Erica and Boyd had to talk him into actually going into work and not calling in sick. His sister Laura, who was also his annoying roommate, had only stated that the class was probably more scared of him then he was of them. Derek had scoffed at her; his class was terrifying and didn’t seem to be scared of him in the slightest.

Derek knew that he couldn’t quit. He had to stick it out, if only because Boyd had put a bet in for the entirety of this week, stating that this would be the time that Derek would quit or have his mental breakdown. Derek couldn’t let Boyd make money out of his misery.

That first day with the students had been too good to be true. They were definitely putting him under a false sense of security, waiting for him to let his guard down so that he wouldn’t know what hit him when they let their real personalities shine through.

And boy did they let their real personalities shine through.

It had all started when Oliver had been kicked out of Mr. Harris’ chemistry class for creepy behavior on the first day of school. Derek had to read over the note a few times before realizing that was _exactly_ what Mr. Harris had written on the piece of paper that Oliver had come into the room clutching, a wide grin on his clearly guilty face.

Derek wasn’t sure what the creepy behavior was, although he had learnt that with Oliver, it could be just about anything. He also knew that Adrian Harris was looking for anything he could to get Oliver kicked out of his class; he was still annoyed by the mural that Oliver had painted. Boyd had shown Derek the picture, which was actually quite impressive and extremely detailed. Boyd said that he had never been more proud of a student. Of course Boyd would say that, he was the Art and Music teacher after all.

When Oliver had come to see Derek, interrupting his class before taking his usual seat at the tiny desk by Derek’s, it was the beginning of something. Pretty soon, and within that first week, his classroom was being filled by his Form getting kicked out of their classes, so much so that Derek had to have a meeting with Miss Morrell over it. His classroom was becoming too crowded to do any work with the students he was meant to be teaching, getting to the point where some of his Form were either outside keeping themselves occupied, or sitting at the back of the classroom on the floor and interrupting the class. The smell of fear was just getting stronger and stronger with each passing day that more of his Form was joining his other lessons, the only break he seemed to get was when he was outside teaching Combat and Defense, and that was only because of the fresh air.

Oliver had even made a few of his students cry, including Matt, who had also been kicked out of his lessons. If his Form hadn’t been so great at concealing their feelings, he would have been able to sense the tension between the two of them, but he was so focused on trying to keep his annoyance at being interrupted, yet again, that he didn’t even realise the looks that Matt and Oliver were sharing. Not until it was too late.

Derek didn’t understand what had happened; he was reading the note Matt had given him from Mr. Harris, who seemed intent on not having any of his Form in his classroom, when there was a yell, a loud thump and someone crying. All he knew was that his class of freshmen were being used as weapons and barriers.

It had taken both Stiles and Scott to pull Oliver off of Matt – who was screaming that Oliver had bitten him – whilst Derek was dragging Oliver out of the classroom and towards the Principal’s office. He had had enough; he was not going to be dealing with this anymore.

The meeting with Miss Morrell hadn’t gone in any way that he expected it too; in fact he wasn’t happy with the outcome in the slightest.

“No one else has been able to handle the class,” she had told him, looking up at him over her glasses. Her head was bent down and looking at her paperwork that she didn’t even stop marking to have the conversation with him. “We’re at our last nerves with the lot of them.”

“You could always expel them?” Derek suggested to her, but she merely looked back down at the papers in front of her, pen poised in her hand to correct any mistakes that she saw. She took a moment before answering him slowly.

“No, that won’t do at all. It would look quite bad on the school if we were to expel an entire class.”

“Maybe not the entire class, but most of them. Surely its better than ruining all of my other students lessons, when I have to keep stopping to either deal with more of my Form getting sent out of the lesson and brought to me, or when my Form try to attack them or each other?”

“Mmmm,” Miss Morrell had stated distractedly. Derek wanted to shake her, or push the paperwork off of her desk so that she would at least have the decency to pay him attention when he had come to her with a problem. For a principal, she wasn’t being very helpful. “Well –“

Derek waited for her to finish her sentence as he crossed his arms and slouched slightly in his chair; she paused for longer then was truly necessary.

“- I suppose the only option we have, is if they stay in your class for the foreseeable future.”

“I don’t understand.”

“As you say, they keep getting kicked out of their class, my guesses is that it’s almost your entire Form by now.”

“There are a few that have somehow made it through their other classes without getting sent to me, those are my favourite students at the moment.” Derek had told her.

“So it would make more sense if your entire Form permanently stayed with you all day.”

“There’s no room for them when I’m teaching the other years.”

“We’ll have to get another teacher to teach them English, so your entire focus can be on your Form. Think of it as a permanent isolation for them all, only with you looking after them all.” She gave him a smile as though this had solved the entire situation. Derek could only stare at her. “Of course, you’ll still have to teach Combat and Defence, so for those lessons your Form can either go with you, or we can find another teacher who’s willing to look after them.”

“But, what about their other lessons?”

“You will have to teach them.”

Derek gave a snort of derisive laughter, “I don’t know a thing about the other subjects.”

“We’ll give you the paperwork and homework they’ll need to complete. But, we’re not expecting much from your Form, so I wouldn’t worry too much about not knowing enough to teach them.”

Derek frowned at that comment, about how she didn’t seem to care for that Forms education. How bad must they be, if the school were quite happy to just stick them into a room and let them get on with it. “So, I’m basically a babysitter?”

“We prefer the term teacher.” Miss Morrell smiled at him, finally looking up at him as she placed her pen down and clasped her hands in front of her on the desk. “I’ll arrange a cover for your English lessons and have the rest of your Form sent to you.” 

Derek was shocked at her words; he couldn’t believe that this was the solution she had to the problem. “What about Oliver?”

“Just keep him away from Mr. Daehler and you should be fine.” Miss Morrell smiled again, before looking back down at her paperwork and unclasping her hands to pick her pen back up. “I shall have the other teachers send you the work by the end of the day, Derek.”

Derek had left the room more annoyed and confused then when he first went into it. He was so distracted that he didn’t even realise that Oliver was nowhere to be seen when he came out of the room to walk slowly back to his classroom. Miss Morrell’s words were swimming through his head. It was obvious that this school had given up hope on Form G, that she wasn’t really caring what happened to them as long as they weren’t affecting her or the rest of the school. It had shocked him that she was willing to just shove Form G into a class and forget about them. It didn’t sit well with Derek at all. Every student deserved an education, even the class of nutters that he was forced to now teach on a one to one basis.

Maybe the reason why they were acting out was because so many people had given up on them? And here was Derek willing to do the exact same thing. He felt like he owed it to them to try.

~~

The class barely even reacted to Derek telling them that they were all going to be spending every school day in the classroom with him. They either didn’t care or they had heard it enough times that the information was deemed to be worthless to them, each of them going back to what they had been doing before Derek had walked back into the classroom after lunch. They had all taken the empty seats already; maybe they had already heard and that was why they hadn’t reacted in any way.

Well, Lydia Martin did pop her gum loudly in his direction before rolling her eyes and turning to look Allison Argent at the desk beside her. He looked around at Form G, watching as the girls talked to each other, giggling and causing Kira Yukimura to lean forwards form behind Lydia and join in with their conversation.

Behind her sat Isaac Lahey, a quite tall teenager, with babyish looks on his face. He looked quite helpless, although not as helpless as Scott McCall, who was currently being told off by Stiles Stilinski for trying to stick his fingers in a power outlet. Isaac was staring at Derek, as though processing his words, before nodding slowly and slouching in his chair pulling a scarf up over the bottom half of his face. Why on earth he was wearing a scarf when it was hot outside, Derek had no idea. He decided not to question it, it was the safest option.

“Derek?”

Derek almost gave a sigh as he turned to look at Jackson Whittemore, an obnoxious looking boy who seemed to care more about his appearance then turning up to school on time, who was leaning his chair back so that it was balancing on the back two legs. Derek had visions of Jackson falling and badly hurting himself. Hoping that the look he was giving Jackson would be enough to get him to put the chair down on the floor properly. The look, like Derek’s ability to control this class, was a failure.

“It’s Mr. Hale,” Derek replied quickly, it had been hard to get this class to call him Mr. Hale instead of Derek. “What is it Jackson?”

Jackson pouted for a moment before he answered, Derek almost rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be teaching us everything?”

“Apparently,” Derek replied, trying not to grit his teeth. “I’m just waiting on the paperwork to come from the teachers.”

Jackson nodded slowly, before finally placing his chair down on the ground, much to Derek’s happiness. “So... what subjects will you be teaching us?”

“I vote for sex education,” Stiles exclaimed, his own hand raising in the air and waving around, he winked when Derek looked his way. “I shall volunteer, of course, in any practicals we may have.”

“No,” Derek stated, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared down at Stiles, who was now trying to request a high five from Scott, who obliged with a smile.

“No? To the sex education or the practical part?” Stiles asked him, turning around to look at Derek and dropping his hand to his side as he leant forwards on his desk to address Derek. “Do you not like people watching? We can do it alone, that’s fine.” He bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

Derek did roll his eyes this time. “No to everything.” He turned to look at Jackson again. “I’ll be teaching the subjects you would have been going to before you were all kicked out of them. Speaking of which, I still don’t understand how you _all_ got kicked out of your lessons.”

“It’s a talent,” Stiles stated with a smile.

“Stiles, be quiet.” Derek told him. Stiles still smiled at him.

“I like when you get all dominating, Sir,” Stiles stated and Derek didn’t know how to react to that, aside from ignore it.

“I wasn’t kicked out of mine.” Isaac stated slowly, “I was brought out because of this lot.”

“Apparently I creep people out,” Oliver told them.

“That’s true, you do,” Matt stated loudly, which caused Oliver to stand up from his desk and take a step towards the back of the room where Matt was sat, after Derek had made him swap seats with Danny Mahealani, just to get him further away from Oliver. Derek was quick to stand up to stop Oliver, but Heather seemed to get to him first, she grabbed for his arm and it was enough to get him to stop and look down at her hand on his arm, before taking a step back and pulling his arm away from her grip, frowning.

“You’re not going to be protected forever, Matt,” Oliver warned him.

“Everyone calm down, can you all just get along nicely until the work gets here?” Derek asked them all, moving to take a seat behind his desk as Oliver did the same at his own.

“It’s not my fault most of the people here are dicks,” Jackson commented, earning a lot of glares and growls from the other students in the class. Lydia turned to give him a fleeting glance, before pursing her lips and tilting her head as she flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.

“At least people in this class have a dick,” she told him haughtily.

“Oh burn, Whittemore!” Danny laughed, clapping his hands together as Lydia smiled at him and the rest of the class laughed at her statement.

Jackson frowned before crossing his arms and muttering under his breath that Lydia sucked.

“Clearly not you.” Isaac snorted, “You should also probably not mumble under your breath in a class that has werewolves in it, we can hear what you’re saying.”

“You werewolves are all douches. It’s bad enough we had to learn to hide our emotions from you all, now I’m not even allowed to mumble under my breath without you all hearing me,” Jackson grumbled, appearing to go into a sulk.

Derek took note of what he had said. That would definitely explain why he wasn’t able to smell any emotion coming off of any of them; they had all learnt to control it. He was actually quite impressed that they had learnt that skill; not many could master it. Maybe they were good at something?

“And what exactly is your superpower, Jackson?” Isaac asked him questioningly, Jackson didn’t reply. “You all have no idea how thankful we are that you’ve learnt to control it, I for one am thankful that we can’t smell Stiles desperation and horniness anymore.”

“You don’t need a supernatural nose to smell that,” Danny told them with a laugh.

Stiles turned around to swear at Danny, catching sight of Scott laughing behind him. Stiles shook his head slowly and glared at him.

“I thought we were friends, Scott.”

“We are!” Scott cried, the smile dropping from his face to be replaced with a sorrowful one. “We’re best friends.”

Stiles shook his head and turned back around. Scott whimpered and lurched forwards in his desk, knocking it into Stiles back as he reached for him and pulled him into a hug. Stiles let out a choked sound as Scott’s arms had wrapped around his neck.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“You’re choking me!”

“I’d like to choke you.”

“Enough, all of you!” Derek yelled. The class didn’t really pay much attention to him, but Scott did let go of Stiles, although he shuffled his desk forwards so that it was closer to Stiles. “Can’t you all just read or something until the work arrives?” he hoped that all of his students could read.

The class settled into a quieter debate, which was good enough for Derek. It wasn’t long until the door opened and Derek looked up to see Jennifer Blake, the Mathematics teacher, coming into the room. He gave her a warm smile, which she returned with a slight flush to her cheeks as she neared his desk. She placed the stack of papers down on his desk and stood close enough to him to speak in a quiet whisper.

“Here you are Derek. I tried to get these here as quickly as possible. If you want I can chase up the other teachers work and deliver them to you?”

“Er, yeah sure. If you don’t mind. That’s very nice of you, thank you,” Derek told her truthfully. He was glad that she was willing to help him out. She gave him another smile, placing her hand on top of Derek’s arm and squeezing it, before standing up straight and walking out of the room. Derek couldn’t help but watch her leave as though he was under some sort of spell, it was broken once the door closed behind her and he shook his head and frowned as he looked back at the class. They were either all reading or all pretending too, apart from Stiles, who had a deep frown on his face.

“Scott?” he heard Stiles say quietly, Scott looked up from where he was resting his head on the desk in front of him. “Code: Take Down.”

Derek frowned at the words, but Scott seemed to know what he meant as a set look came across his usually gormless face and he nodded. Stiles looked away from Derek and pulled a piece of paper towards himself, picking up a pen and writing something on it.

Derek had no idea what on earth was going on and he was a bit too worried to find out.

~~

“Is this week going any better, Derek?” Erica asked later that night as they were at Derek’s flat. She pushed her blonde hair up into a messy bun as she moved her legs under her on the sofa, back resting against Boyd, who was avoiding being elbowed in the face as she moved. Even though she was wearing barely any make up, and seemed to be in her pajamas (Derek wasn’t going to question her turning up at his flat wearing them), she still radiated sex appeal. It was a side effect of her power. He had known her for too long to be affected that badly by her, although when they were teenagers and hormones were raging it was a different story all together. Besides, he wasn’t interested in women in the slightest. He had known he was gay for quite some time, if they ignored the confusing time during their teenage years when Erica was learning to control her power.

Erica had been born a succubus, but didn’t develop her powers until she was fifteen years old. They had all known that she had powers. She came from a supernatural family, but they just didn’t know what the powers were. Now Erica loved to use her power to her advantage.

“Not at all, I’ve now got to worry about getting them to do work for all of the lessons they were meant to be taking, before they all got kicked out.” Derek moaned, resting his head on the back of the sofa as he slouched. Erica moved her legs so that they were resting on his lap and Derek moved his arms to rest on top of them.

“So no chance of you quitting in the next few days?” Boyd asked, Derek turned to him.

“Not even slightly,” Derek told him, “I still can’t believe that you made that board, you’re a terrible friend.”

“It wasn’t entirely my idea.” Boyd laughed. Erica hit him in the leg for dropping her in it. “She was the mastermind behind it.”

“I actually believe you,” Derek stated. “Still can’t believe my two best friends are betting against me. I also can’t believe that they didn’t tell me that I was going to be getting the worst Form in the entire school.”

“If we did, you wouldn’t have taken the job, and we wanted to work with you.” Erica stated, smiling at him. Derek was jealous of how easily they had gotten their jobs at Beacon Hills High School. Not only did Erica use her power to her advantage, but she was also fluent in French so was able to go straight into teaching the subject. Boyd was really good at drawing and could play any instrument he picked up as though it were another limb. Derek, however, had been forced to go to college and suffer through the few years it took to become an English teacher, a degree he didn’t even need it seemed.

“They’re not that bad.” Boyd stated and Derek gave him a disbelieving look.

“Boyd, Oliver tried to chuck Matt out of the window.” Derek told him.

“Your classroom is on the ground floor, he also probably deserved it.” Boyd said, his face impassive.

“That’s beside the point, those are not normal teenagers.”

“Which is another reason why we didn’t tell you about the class before you came to the school,” Erica told Derek, “those kids need you.”

“They’re nearly adults; they should be able to sort themselves out without help.” Derek told them. He didn’t see how his students could need him, they seemed way beyond help. “Besides, why the hell would you think that I can get through to them? None of them pay me any attention.”

“Because you’re the only one who’s willing to try, the only one who’s going to be able to get through to them,” Erica answered, “They need someone who’s not going to give up on them and this is the last chance that anyone is going to get through to them. Stick with them, Derek, before it’s too late and they get beyond help.”

Derek looked at her for a moment before groaning and looking away, Erica smiled as she knew that she had gotten through to him. “How on earth do you talk me into these things?”

“She’s good at doing that,” Boyd drawled, placing a kiss on the top of Erica’s head, she smiled before patting Derek on the arm.

“When are you going to order that pizza?” she asked him, “I’m starving.”

“Fine,” Derek stated, reaching over to grab his laptop from the coffee table and opening it, “But afterwards you can both help me come up with a way to get these kids to listen to me.”

~~

It turned out that Boyd and Erica didn’t have that many ideas for how Derek could get his class to pay him any attention. It had actually kept him up all night, not helped by suggestive text messages from Boyd, on behalf of him and Erica, which eventually got ridiculous as the night got later, so much so that he ended up spending an hour arguing with them over whether or not getting his abs out would make the class pay him any attention.

After only a few hours sleep, Derek found himself in the staff room, sipping at his black coffee and staring around him at everything in the room, as though it would help him in some way. He was alone in the room, so early that no other teacher was there yet, it gave him a chance to look around the room.

A cupboard caught his eye and he opened the door to check what was inside, seeing laptops filling quite a few of the shelves.

“Morning Derek,” came Boyd’s voice as he walked over to where Derek was standing, looking into the cupboard over Derek’s shoulder. Derek could tell that he was frowning, could sense it coming off of him.

“Morning, do these work?” he asked him. Boyd paused for a moment, taking a sip of his own coffee before answering.

“I think so, why? What do you have planned?” Boyd asked him sceptically.

“Maybe I could get the students to do some work on the computers?” Derek suggested. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep or the desperation to do something to get them to listen to him. “Do you think that they would let me take them into my class?”

“I don’t think they will mind, they’ve been stuck in this cupboard for a while now, I’m not even sure if they work. But why don’t you take them and see?” Boyd suggested. “Want me to help you take them?”

“You don’t think this is going to be a bad idea, do you?” Derek asked as he pulled out the laptops and began handing them to Boyd.

“Can’t be worse than they already are, and the schools internet blocker will stop them from doing anything bad,” Boyd stated with a shrug.

~~

It turned out that the laptops had been a great idea for Derek, one that he was quite proud of, especially when he had seen their happy faces upon arriving that morning. It had probably been the quietest that they had ever been since Derek had started at the school. It was strange.

They opened the laptops the minute they had sat down, Derek was happy to know that the laptops all worked, and it wasn’t long before he heard frantic tapping on the keyboards, especially from Danny, who seemed engrossed in whatever he was doing on his own laptop.

“I was hoping that you would all find it better to work off of the laptops with your homework.” Derek had told them all, but it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

“This internet is shit,” Malia stated from the front of the class, Derek shot her a look for swearing but she didn’t seem to care, instead screwing her face up at whatever was on the screen in front of her.

“I was also hoping that it would show the rest of the school that you can all handle responsibility. Just, please don’t break them.”

There was a loud thump and Oliver’s voice ringing through the room saying, “Oh shit.” As Derek turned to see him standing in the corner, with the power cord in his mouth and battery pack in his hand. Derek’s eyes trailed across the empty table to see the laptop lying on its side with the screen obviously shattered, when he looked back up at Oliver he saw a sheepish look on his face.

“So, what did I just say, Oliver?” Derek asked him.

Oliver grinned at him, before sitting down and picking up the other end of the plug, to put it in the power outlet. Derek was quick to snatch it away from him.

“Didn’t anyone teach you not to play with electricity?” Derek asked him.

“No one taught me much of anything,” Oliver replied, trying to take the cable back off of Derek so that he could put it back in his mouth.

“No!” Derek warned him, moving the cable away.

“This internet is really shit, I can’t even go on Tumblr,” Kira stated loudly.

“Don’t worry, Kira. I’ve sorted it.” Danny told her, which caused Derek to look at him in concern.

“Sorted what, Danny?” he asked him.

“Nothing sir,” Danny replied. Derek was instantly suspicious, but he couldn’t dwell on it for long as Isaac was yelling at Stiles and trying to push him away from where he had come up from behind Isaac, leaning over and was tapping something on the laptop.

“Get the hell away, Stilinski.” Isaac cried, still trying to push him away.

“I just want to see what it is, Isaac.” Stiles replied. “They banned my username from that site months ago.”

“Leave me alone!”

Derek walked over to them quickly, worried that they were on an explicit site. As he neared he saw that the screen was illuminated with what appeared to be a virtual pet dog, which somehow exploded on the screen.

“You jerk!” Isaac shrieked, looking in horror at what used to be his virtual pet dog. “You monster, I’ve been looking after Bruno for weeks now, I finally got him onto level twenty and you’ve murdered him!”

“I’m sorry!” Stiles told him, still trying to type away on the laptop. “I’ll fix it.”

“The damage has been done. I’m going to kill you.”

A small bark came from the laptop and Isaac was elated as his cyber pet Bruno had returned. “See, I’ve fixed it.”

“What exactly has this pet got to do with your work?” Derek asked him as he stood next to him, arms folded as he looked down at the laptop that Isaac had finally kicked Stiles away from.

“It’s to teach me responsibility, like looking after another thing and showing that I can care for it. When some people are just jealous and try to kill them,” Isaac said, glaring at Stiles who had finally gone back to his own seat.

“Well, I suppose that is a good thing to learn,” Derek said encouragingly, his eyes lighting up, had he actually got through to one of them? Were they learning a skill already this early on? Had the laptop been a success? Wait until he tells Boyd and Erica....

“Scott! What are you doing?” came a loud yell of surprise from behind him.

“I don’t remember doing porn!”

“I was expecting this from Matt’s mother, not you!”

“Matt’s mother is on oldgrannies.com, not that site.”

Derek turned around quickly to see that quite a few of the students were crowded around Jared’s desk.

“I can’t believe you’ve done gay porn, especially before Stiles.” Jackson laughed, although he was trying to get a good look at the picture on Jared’s screen.

“You wished you saw me in gay porn,” Stiles told Jackson, who glared at him and went back to his own computer.

“What the hell is going on?” Derek asked them, striding over to where they had crowded.

“That’s a good Photoshop job,” Jared had stated’ he was the quietest member of Derek’s Form, so quiet that at times Derek forgot he was even there.

“What makes you think it’s a Photoshop?” Danny asked from the other side of the room.

“Why were you even searching for the porn to find that picture?” Lydia asked them, turning around from where her, Kira and Allison were trying to use the camera on the laptop to take pictures of themselves.

“Scott said something yesterday that made me curious that he might have been into this kind of thing.” Jared had told them, it was the most words or interaction they had had with Jared since they had started the year.

“What on earth did I say?” Scott asked, still looking at the offending picture in confusion and tilting his head to get a better angle. He wasn’t sure he could genuinely twist that way, but he seemed to be enjoying whatever it was he was doing.

“You said yesterday that you wouldn’t bang Miss Blake, I assumed you had to be gay, because everyone would bang Miss Blake. Wouldn’t you, Sir?” Jared asked, turning to look at Derek, who was trying to push the students out of the way so he could close the laptop.

“What?” he asked stopping, the question taking him by surprise. Stiles seemed to tense next to him.

“I said, wouldn’t you bang Miss Blake?” Jared repeated.

“I ... err.... did you say that you were looking at porn? How on earth have you managed to get around the school’s internet block?”

Danny held his hand up, “You are welcome.” He said before typing away furiously again. Derek noticed that he had somehow gotten a second laptop.

“That is a really inappropriate question. Now shut down the laptop.”

“We still haven’t found out who Photoshopped Scott onto the porn site.”

“It was me,” Jared told them with a shrug as he clicked on something and the picture apparently disappeared, if the groans of disappointment from Scott were any indication.

“Oh, what? I was looking at that.” Scott said unhappily.

“Why? Are you actually gay?” Jared asked him.

“I don’t know?” Scott stated with a whine, “I was trying to find out.”

Danny gave a quick cough before stopping his typing long enough to stand up and purposely take the few steps towards Scott, he pushed Derek backwards slightly, who moved in shock at the entire situation. Grabbing for Scott’s arm, Danny turned him around and brought his lips down onto Scott’s own, in a momentary passionate kiss. After a few second Danny pulled away and sat back down at his desk, resuming his typing as though nothing had actually just happened.

In fact the entire class, Derek included, thought that they had imagined it.

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked them, looking between Scott and Danny.

“Oh, I’m not gay,” Scott said, seemingly happier as he smiled and walked back to his desk.

“You’re welcome,” Danny called, raising a hand up into the air for a moment, before bringing it back to click on a few things on the laptop to his right.

“What on earth is going on here?” Derek asked them.

“Apparently sex education,” Stiles told him, patting him on the shoulder, squeezing it slightly and making Derek uncomfortable. “And I wasn’t invited to the practical.” He seemed disappointed as did Jackson it seemed, although he was trying his hardest to hide it.

Isaac and Malia both didn’t seem to react to what had happened, whilst Oliver was sat next to Heather and was watching something on YouTube.

“Well,” Lydia stated as her Allison and Kira had turned to face them all. “That was strangely hot.”

“There will be no repeat,” Danny stated, before looking down at his watch and wincing, glancing quickly at the classroom door as though expecting someone to come in. “Ethan will destroy him.”

Derek really didn’t know what to do, or who to take the laptop from first. He decided not to take it off of Kira, who had now gone onto a fan fiction page for a TV show and he hoped it wasn’t more porn.

“Matt, is that the Allison fan page?”  Jared asked loudly, leaning across his desk to peer at Matt’s computer, Matt tried to turn it away from him. “It is! It’s that creepy fan page that Miss Reyes was talking about in French?”

“She’s seen it?” Matt asked impressed. “What did she think?”

“That site was made by you?” Allison asked fearfully. Matt looked at her quickly and shook his head.

“Of course not; I’m not that obsessed.”

“You really are that obsessed, I caught you going through her garbage the other night,” Stiles stated from his desk.

“That wasn’t even me!”

“It was, you told me you ‘dropped your phone’ and were just picking it back up.”

“I did,” Matt said quickly, contradicting his earlier statement.

“So it was you,” Stiles accused.

The door to the classroom burst open and they all turned to look at who had just entered, it was to see Mr. Harris and Mr. Deaton looking around frantically, before seeming to spot who they wanted. Derek barely managed to get a word out before they rushed over to where Danny was sitting.

“Step away from the laptop,” Deaton warned as Mr. Harris took one of the laptops away from Danny. Danny was quick to clutch hold of the remaining one as though his life depended on it.

“Stay away. This is against my human rights! I’m learning, I’m being responsible, you’re damaging my education.” Danny told them, standing up and backing up to the window, hugging the laptop to his chest, eyes darting around for an escape route.

“What the hell is going on?” Derek asked, looking at the two teachers, who had cornered Danny.

“Danny, you know if you’re caught hacking again, you’ll go to juvy and the school will get a hefty fine.” Deaton tried to reason with him. “And you don’t want that, do you?”

“Stay away from me, or I’ll jump,” Danny stated desperately, one of his hands reaching towards the window to open it. It was at this moment that Mr. Harris jumped forwards and managed to grab the laptop. Danny let out a loud, “NO!” as he tried to clutch onto the laptop.

“Give me the damn computer.”

“NOOOO!” Danny was beginning to get hysterical, attempting to bite the teachers’ hands. “Don’t you touch it. I need it!”

“Just give us the laptop and no one will get hurt.”

“You don’t understand,” Danny tried again, “I’m trying to learn.”

“This is inappropriate behaviour, don’t harass him, I’m sure if you had asked nicely he would have given it back to you,” Derek stated. Both teachers stopped to turn and stare incredulously at Derek.

“Have you not even seen his file? He’s been caught trying to hack government sites. If he’s caught again, he will be sent away and the school will have to pay a lot of money.” Mr. Harris tried to explain.

“Of course I haven’t seen his file; I haven’t seen any of their files.”

“You may want to get a good look at them; you’ll be surprised by what you find.”

“No more surprised then what I am at your behavior.” Derek replied.

They all turned to look at Danny, who had curled up into a ball next to Jackson’s desk, his face pressed into Jacksons leg and was sobbing as he tried to hide the laptop under his jumper. Jackson was awkwardly patting him on the head in an attempt to comfort him.

“Just give us the laptop Danny, and we’ll pretend that none of this happened.” Mr. Harris tried again.

“Danny,” Derek tried in a comforting tone as he squatted down next to the crying teenager. “Just give them what they want.”

“But sir. I was trying to learn.”

Derek felt a pang of sorrow at the wide eyed and tear filled look that Danny was giving him.

“I know, Danny,” he replied sadly.

Danny heaved a huge sigh, before bringing the laptop out of his jumper and passing it to Derek, who handed it to Deaton.

“Thank you,” Deaton said, as he and Mr Harris took the two laptops. “We’ll be keeping a close eye on what the rest of this class is up to. Don’t let him near another computer unless he’s being supervised at all times.”

As soon as they left the room, Danny was quick to jump up from where he had been curled up, and wiped his eyes with his fingers. His sobs and tears had instantly stopped, as though he had been faking it the entire time. Which Derek now realized he had been.

“Thanks a lot, Sir.” Danny scoffed before walking over to where his desk was. Derek watched him go in bewilderment, he had no idea what had just happened.

“I have learnt something, Sir,” Stiles stated, standing next to Derek. Derek noticed that Stiles didn’t seem to stay in one place for long.

Derek turned to look at him questioningly.

“This t-shirt couldn’t have been more appropriate,” he said, looking down at it. Derek followed his gaze and realised that Stiles was wearing a t-shirt that said ‘I’m with stupid’ with an arrow pointed straight at Derek.

He snarled at Stiles, before shaking his head.


	3. Have you met these guns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course a massive thank you to Julie for being an amazing beta. :D

The laptops had turned out to be a failure. It had begun so well, so promising. Until the situation with Danny escalated after Mr. Harris and Mr. Deaton had left, with Derek having to physically restrain him from getting to another computer. That had been two weeks ago and the class hadn’t been allowed near a computer since. In fact the computer cupboard had been locked and Derek had been told that under no circumstances was he allowed to ask for anyone’s help getting the cupboard open.

Derek decided not to tell them that if he really wanted to get into the cupboard it would be quite easy for him, but he didn’t want to anger anyone that he was working with. Adrian Harris didn’t seem to like him very much; Derek could only assume it was because he was meant to be in charge of Form G and seemed to be doing a lousy job at it. Especially since there had been a run in with a few members of his Form, and two boys from Mr. Harris’. From what Derek could tell they were the bullies of the school, twin brothers who were both werewolves and liked to use their strength to their advantage. Apparently a few fights had escalated and a lot more insults had been thrown, which resulted in a few people calling on Danny to sort his boyfriend out. Derek had found out recently that Danny was dating one of the school bullies, which didn’t seem to sit well with a few members of his Form. Derek didn’t blame them; Danny’s boyfriend was a brute and seemed to be targeting poor Isaac most of the time. The rest of the class may not get along or tolerate each other, but they were quite protective of Isaac. Although to be fair to Danny, Derek had seen him yelling at his boyfriend Ethan to leave Isaac alone, so Danny didn’t approve of his behavior either.

When Derek had brought it up to the other teachers, they had just told him that teenagers will be teenagers, they were just blowing off steam and his class needed to grow a backbone and stick up for themselves. If Derek was allowed to throw something at them he would have done. He may not have much of a control over them, but he still didn’t like the idea of people acting like his students were nothing.

It was why he was currently searching through the cupboard in the principal’s office for a sign of his students’ files. He wanted to know more about them, and maybe learn more about their powers or background so that he could work out what had caused them to turn out the way they did. It had proved to be a bit of a waste of time. Not only did the principal not know where the files were – Derek could smell that she was lying – but the ones that he did manage to find, had been lacking any real information at all. In fact some of them had been completely changed.

“This is ridiculous,” Derek muttered, shoving a box away from him and being slightly disappointed with this school’s lack of a filing system. “Where the hell are the files?”

A wave of fear hit Derek like a cannon ball, causing him to drop the box that he was attempting to look through and look up at the open door. The smell was quite strong and it worried Derek, so he stepped away from the box and walked over to the door. Allison rushed into the room and straight into him.

Derek grabbed for her shoulders to steady her quickly and was shocked when he realized that the fear was radiating off of her. It set him on edge straight away; his class had such a great control on their emotions it was unsettling to smell something. Although he did smell the occasional scent of arousal coming from Stiles, that Derek was trying his hardest to ignore.

“What is it, Allison?” Derek demanded quickly. Allison looked up at him and he saw that her large brown eyes were swimming with tears. Derek couldn’t help but feel himself getting choked up just by looking at them.

“It’s...” she gave a large sniff and shook her head, her brown hair moving across her shoulders as she did so. “It’s ... there’s just so much blood.”

Derek felt like his insides had frozen, an icy feeling travelling through his veins. Someone was hurt, he needed to find them.

“Who is it?” he asked her. Allison shook her head again, tears falling slowly down her cheeks; she turned around and began walking quickly out of the Principal’s office. Derek was on her heels as he followed her.

“This way. I didn’t know what else to do, or who else to get,” Allison sobbed out, breaking into a run now as she pushed passed the few students that were in the building. It was too early for morning registration so not many students had come into the building yet. Allison was leading him out to the back of the school, near where the school buses were kept and Derek had a brief moment of curiosity, before the metallic tang of blood filled his senses. He darted off ahead of Allison, in search of the smell, his heart thudding erratically in his chest as his mind came up with all sorts of horrible images as to what had happened to one of his students.

The smell was getting stronger the nearer he got to the buses and he darted into one of the buses to find the source of the smell. It was to see his form group were crowded around the back, talking loudly and some people acting hysterical, he was so concerned about what was happening, he didn’t even question why they were hanging around on a school bus.

“What’s going on?” Derek asked, pushing his way to the front, his heart in his throat as he got to the middle to see Matt was pinching the bridge of his nose and had his head resting forwards, blood was dripping down his face. Heather was pressing a tissue to his face to try and stem the bleeding.

“Matt had a nose bleed,” Heather told him, looking up as the rest of the class cleared and sat down on the seats. Derek crouched down so that he could get a good look at Matt to assess the damage that had been done.

“How did this happen?” Derek asked, looking to Heather who had gone silent and had put a seat belt on. Derek frowned as he realised that Matt had a seat belt on as well.

“I punched him.” He heard Oliver’s voice say. Derek stood up as he searched the bus for him, spotting him in the driver’s seat, his hand outstretched to the lever that would close the door.

“What are you all doing?” Derek asked warily, looking around at them all as he realised that they were sitting nicely on the seats and facing the front of the bus. He noticed that Allison was sitting next to Lydia, her tears had stopped and it was like she hadn’t just been sobbing when she came to get Derek. His students were definitely up to something and he didn’t like the weird sinking feeling that was settling in his stomach.

“You might want to sit down, sir,” Oliver told him, pulling the lever so that the door closed, before turning the key in the ignition so that the bus started.

“Oliver, turn off the engine,” Derek told him with the most authoritative tone that he could muster.

The students laughed at his attempt and Derek felt himself deflating quickly at the sound of it. “That’s a good one, just quit the alpha act. You’re not our alpha.”

“You can be my alpha in the bedroom if you want?” Stiles asked, licking his lips and seeming to readjust himself in the seat. Derek felt his mouth fall open in shock and he looked away from him.

“We’re going on a field trip, Mr. Hale,” Matt told him happily, as Oliver pressed his foot on the accelerator and the bus shot forwards.

Derek growled as he made to walk up the bus, but Oliver turned the corner too quickly and he went flying into Stiles and Scott. Derek tried to ignore the fact that Stiles was a bit too ‘hands on’ as he helped Derek stand back up; he had much more pressing things to deal with. Like the fact that his Form had stolen a bus and kidnapped him.

“Just sit down, sir,” Allison said, bouncing in her seat as Oliver started driving towards the main road out of the town.

“Where are we going? We need to get back to school.” Derek stated, looking around at his students, hoping that one of them would help. No one made a move to do so, or answered his question.

“Fine, I’ll call the school,” Derek told them, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, but it wasn’t there. He patted everywhere that he knew he had a pocket on his clothes, before looking around him in case it had dropped to the floor.

“Looking for this?” Danny asked with a smile. Derek looked up at him and saw that Danny had the phone in his hands. Derek held his hand out for Danny to pass it to him.

“Danny, can I please have my phone?” Derek asked, trying to keep his tone calm, but it was hard when he was trying to work out how to get out of this situation. Danny shook his head, a cunning smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, Derek,” Danny said.

“It’s Mr. Hale,” Derek snapped, wondering why that was the part of the day that was pissing him off. “Give me the phone. We’re going back to the school.”

Danny scoffed, before handing the phone to Jackson, who passed it along the bus. Derek tried his hardest to get to it, but the students were too fast for him. He just prayed that the phone didn’t make it to Stiles. Derek knew that the phone would end up under some clothes and Derek would never be able to get it without a sexual harassment claim.

It did however get to Scott, who was grinning madly and laughing loudly. He stood up, opened the window – and to Derek’s horror – threw the phone out of it so that it crashed to the ground and disappeared from sight.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Derek roared, staring at Scott in shock. Derek’s hands had found his own dark hair and he tugged on it as he felt himself sinking into the empty seat he was standing next to, trying to take deep breaths as he felt sure that he was going to lose his mind, or temper.

“I think we’ve broken him,” Lydia’s voice rang through the bus. There were a few chuckles.

“Took his time,” Isaac stated.

“Alright, who had October for us losing another one?” Jackson joked loudly; at least Derek hoped that he was joking. He didn’t seem to care that his students had been betting on him. After all, his colleagues had been doing the same.

“Mr. Hale?” Malia asked softly and Derek realized that he had taken the seat next to her.

Derek’s hands had moved so that they covered his face, he was hunched over, his forehead resting against the back of the seat in front of him. He contemplated hitting his head as hard as he could, hoping that this would all turn out to be just a horrible nightmare.

“We’ve definitely broken him. We’ll abandon him the moment we get to the theme park. Maybe someone will take him in?” Oliver suggested from the front of the bus, where he was waiting for the traffic light so that he could accelerate again.

“Oh, I really liked this one, he was nice to look at,” Stiles stated. Derek felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing comfortingly before removing itself.

“Don’t feel bad, sir,” Malia said, leaning closer to talk to him, “we just need an adult to go with us; otherwise they won’t let us into the theme park on a school day.”

“The school will wonder where you’ve gone,” Derek muttered, it was the only thing he could manage to get out. He wanted to yell at them all, wanted to demand that they take him back, but he knew that they would never listen to him.

“To be honest, Derek, they really won’t,” Oliver stated, “Now, what turn do I need to take?”

“It’s the next one on the right,” Lydia called as Derek mumbled, “It’s Mr. Hale.”

~~

“We’re here.”

Derek glanced up, eyes raking over the person standing in front of him. Derek’s eyes caught on the writing on the t-shirt first. There were two arrows pointing to the persons arms, with the writing underneath saying ‘ _Have you met these guns_?’ Derek looked up into Stiles eyes. Why did the guy insist on wearing so many t-shirts with slogans on them?

“You might want to come with us; we need you to get us in.”

Derek was tempted to tell them that, _no he wasn’t going to go with them_. But he knew that they would probably somehow drag him off.

“Come on, sir,” Scott said, kneeling on the seat in front of him and putting his head on the back of the seat, giving Derek his best puppy dog eyes. Derek felt himself giving in on that look alone, it didn’t help that he was pouting. “You’re already here. Might as well come in and enjoy yourself.”

Derek sighed before standing up, “I’m not happy with this.”

“No one’s ever happy with us.” Malia shrugged. “Makes no difference if you’re not.” She waited for Derek to get up out of the seat before she could move out of hers.

The class was excited as they all stepped off of the bus, and when Derek looked around as he too stepped off of the bus, it was to see most of his class running for the entrance to the park. Stiles seemed to be getting a piggy back off of Scott, who was yelling loudly and earning a few looks from the other visitors walking from the car park.

“Nice parking, Jackass,” Heather told Oliver as she ran ahead and after Stiles.

Derek turned to see that Oliver had parked the bus diagonally over three parking spaces. He turned to raise an eyebrow at Oliver, seeing that he was putting a cigarette in his mouth and shrugging. Derek took it from him just as he got the lighter out of his pocket and Oliver looked at him, horrified.

“No smoking,” Derek told him, making a show of ripping the cigarette up in front of him. Oliver’s eyes darkened.

“People have been stabbed for less,” Oliver warned him putting the lighter back into his pocket, before walking past Derek and shoving him with his shoulder as he passed.

At least Derek would be safe from harm until he got into the theme park; they all needed him to get into it. Although, where they had all got the money to go, he had no idea.

He neared the entrance to see them all crowded around one small window, the poor guy on the other side seemed to have no idea what to do, especially when they were all talking to him at once.

“I....err...” he stuttered, eyes widening as he glanced around at them, before his eyes fell on Derek and he seemed to relax.

“Are these all yours?” the man asked, earning a few glares and yells of protest from the teenagers.

“Unfortunately,” Derek muttered before looking at the class, “Pay the man.”

There were protests at his words, but Derek folded his arms across his chest and smiled smugly at them, there was no way that he was paying for them all.

“Did everyone bring their money?” Jackson asked, looking around at everyone as they searched through their pockets.

“No.”

There was a groan as everyone turned to look at Scott, who was looking at them sheepishly. “My mom didn’t give me the money.”

“She gave me the money,” Isaac stated, “You left yours on the kitchen table.”

“And you didn’t think to pick it up for him?” Stiles asked turning to look at Isaac, who shrugged.

“It’s not my job to look after him.”

Stiles shook his head at him.

“Well, it looks like you can’t go in,” Derek stated, wondering how long it’ll take to get back to the school and wondering what would be waiting for them when they returned.

“No, I’ve got it,” Danny stated, pushing to the front of the group so that he was standing in front of the glass and the man behind it. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Derek scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “No, you’re not going to get in by flirting, let’s just go back, it’s not going to wo-“ he stopped when he saw that the man behind the counter was smiling at Danny.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Derek groaned, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

It wasn’t long before Danny had somehow gotten them all in for free and with the phone number of the guy; Derek could have sworn that the man was wearing a wedding ring.

“You were amazing,” Stiles stated, walking close to Danny as they all made their way inside.

“Well, that’s the good part about my power,” Danny told him, a smirk filling his face.

“Even I want to sleep with you,” Stiles stated, looking at Danny through lust filled eyes; Derek couldn’t help the small amount of jealousy that filled him. He pushed it away quickly.

To mask the jealousy, Derek tried to play the interested teacher, and asked Danny, “Danny, what’s your power?” Danny turned to look at him and gave him a wink.

“Incubus.”

Derek should have known.

“What should we go on first?” Stiles asked as the group all looked around. No one but Scott paid him any attention.

“I think that we should go on the love boat,” Heather stated, linking her arm through Stiles, her grip looked painfully tight.

“There isn’t a ride like that,” Stiles told her, trying to shove her off of him, but she wouldn’t move.

“In that case, we should go and find somewhere dark and alone,” she smiled, her other hand rising to cradle the side of Stiles’ face. Stiles tried to lean away from her touch, backing up into Oliver, who shoved him forwards and into Heathers touch. She moved her hand away from Stiles arm, but only so that she could wrap her arms around him. Stiles grabbed for Scott’s arm to help him, but Scott just joined the hug instead.

“Help me,” Stiles tried reaching for Derek, who shook his head slowly. His class needed to pay for what they had just done to him.

“You’re on your own,” Derek told him, which earned a glare from Stiles.

“Now, where shall we all meet if we lose each other?” Derek asked as he looked up. He groaned when he noticed that most of the others had disappeared, he wondered how he was going to try and find them to make sure that they all got home. The only thing he could think of was if he took the keys for the bus off of Oliver, that way no one would be able to leave without everyone being there.

“Oliver, can I have the keys to the bus please?” Derek asked, holding his hand out.

“Can I smoke?” Oliver replied.

“There’s no smoking anywhere in this theme park,” Derek told him. Oliver just raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to give the correct answer. Derek sighed.

“Do what you want when I’m not here,” he gave in, but just because he wanted the keys.

This seemed like the correct answer for Oliver because he dug into his pocket and handed the keys to Derek. Derek had to double check that it was the right key; he didn’t trust Oliver at all. It seemed to be so Derek let it slide, but he made sure to keep an eye on Oliver the entire day just in case it was all a ploy and they decided to leave him here.

But when he looked back up after putting the keys into his pocket, it was to see that Oliver had disappeared as well.

“Looks like it’s just us, sir,” Scott said before walking off with Stiles, who was still attached to Heather. Derek gave a sigh.

“I suppose it is, Scott,” Derek said, following after them slowly.

~~

The trip to the theme park had actually been quite fun once Derek had let himself enjoy the day and push his worries to the back of his mind. They were still there, niggling away, but then one of his class would do something incredibly stupid – which shouldn’t be hilarious, but was – that it wasn’t hard to forget about what would be waiting for them when they returned.

“This has been the best day!” Scott stated through a yawn as he hugged up to a rather large teddy bear. He had won it from one of those games where you have to throw a ball at some tins. The guy manning the game was amazed when Scott had managed to knock them all down with just one ball being thrown, especially because the entire bottom row was meant to have been glued down so that it was incredibly difficult to knock them down. In the end he gave the teddy over, muttering in a disgruntled tone about being tricked somehow.

Stiles was currently being squashed against the bus window, by the teddy bear and Scott. Derek only knew because he could see it in the mirror he had turned to keep an eye on his class. They had eaten a lot of sugar and he trusted them a little less than the small amount he already did. Especially because Oliver had sat himself down behind a sleeping Matt, with a wicked grin on his face.

“Ouch!” Matt yelled loudly, which caused Derek to swerve slightly. He glared in the mirror at Oliver who was laughing with the lighter in his hand. Matt had stood up and was rubbing the back of his hair; the smell of burning hair met Derek’s nostrils.

“Matt, just sit down here, Oliver if you burn another student I will throw you off of the bus and you can walk back,” Derek warned him. Oliver scoffed.

“We’re near my house, I’ll be fine.” Oliver called as Matt took a seat right near the front of the bus near Derek, rubbing the back of his head still.

Aside from the moment that had just transpired, they had all come together at the end of their time at the theme park, choosing to go on one last ride together. A few of them had brought pictures as souvenirs. Derek had been tempted, but he was trying not to approve of their behavior.

Everyone seemed to just be chatting happily to each other as Derek drove. Oliver had tried asking Derek if he could drive back, but he didn’t want to get in even more trouble when they did arrive back at the school, which should be any moment now. Derek was not looking forward to the shit storm that was going to be greeted with when they got back. In his mind there were parents outside, standing with the teachers and ready to rip Derek a new one, to demand that Derek get fired for kidnapping their children, when it was the other way around.

When he pulled into the school car park however, absolutely no one greeted them. Frowning as he parked the bus where it had been that morning, he turned off the engine and pulled the lever to open the door so that the class could all leave. He glanced out of the windows. There were other cars parked here and it was twenty minutes before the school day ended, and yet there was no one here to greet them.

Derek left the keys in the ignition and got off of the bus, following the students away from it. He went into the school as some of them made their way to their cars, yelling goodbyes to each other. Derek would have told them they had to go into the school, but there was twenty minutes left and the argument wouldn’t be worth it.

“Derek, just the man I want to see.”

Derek felt his stomach drop. This was it. This was the end of his career. He turned around slowly to face Miss Morrell, who was smiling at him.

“I’ve just been in your classroom to drop off the work you’ll be needing for your class,” she said.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there, you see I –” Derek began, wondering how he could even talk himself out of this without throwing his entire class under the bus. He wondered if they would get expelled as well as him getting fired.

“That’s fine. I just wanted to let you know that it’s there,” she told him, before looking down at her watch. “I must dash off, I’ll see you in the morning, Derek. Don’t forget that we have a staff meeting after school ends.”

Derek watched in confusion as she walked away from him, Miss Morrell turned around after a few steps from him.

“Oh, another thing-”

Derek’s stomach tightened. This was it.

“-You seem to be doing a good job with your Form, I just wanted to tell you to keep it up. They seemed so behaved all day today.”

Derek tried not to frown. The reason they were so behaved at school was because they weren’t _at_ school. How could no one have realized this?

“Whatever it is you’re doing, it’s working.”

Derek could only stare as she left. The tightness in his stomach was being replaced with sadness at the realization that absolutely no one in this school cared enough about Form G to even realize that they had been missing for the entire day.

It broke his heart a little more every time he realized just how much the school cared about the class. No wonder they acted out so much.


	4. Zombies: They love you for your brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julie is awesome! That is all :D

Derek was glad that he had phone insurance to cover the phone that his class destroyed in their kidnapping of him. Sure he was without a phone for a few days, mainly because he refused to use the pink glittery one that Erica had offered to him, and had politely declined the Nokia 3310 that Jennifer had offered to lend him; There was nothing wrong with that brand of phone, he just didn’t want to have to delete every message he was ever sent because the phone could only seem to hold around five at a time, even if the idea of playing snake again though was very tempting.

Sadly he had to take a trip to the mall to get his new phone, but he would rather pop down to the store and get his phone straight away instead of having to wait for the company to send it to him. Even more sadly, Laura had decided to come with him and use it as a day to shop, and for Derek to carry her bags for him. Derek was just thankful that it was a Saturday so that he didn’t have to rush back, and that he had his new phone to set up to keep him occupied.

He was avoiding downloading the new game based on the TV show, and book, _Fairytales of Neverland_. It was bad enough when Laura found the books on his bookcase and teased him relentlessly for it. So instead he was flicking through the apps and re-downloading the ones he had before the kidnapping.

Laura had found it hilarious that Derek had managed to be kidnapped by his entire Form, before moaning at him for complaining about it because they took him to a theme park. Apparently she didn’t think it was such a bad thing if it was somewhere fun that he was going.

Derek really questioned her morals at times.

He heard Stiles Stilinski before he saw him. At the sound, he glanced up, and feeling horror filling him at the idea of people in his Form seeing him outside of the school, Derek moved away from the wall he was leaning against and darted into the shop that his sister was in, in the hopes to avoid him.

“Derek? What’s up?” Laura asked as soon as she saw him.

Derek tried to relax his face but Laura already knew that something was up. He hated having a werewolf for a sister sometimes. There was no hiding anything; even if he did have a control on his emotions, his sister had been around him long enough to instantly know something had happened.

“Don’t even attempt to lie to me,” Laura stated, walking closer to Derek, who opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Stiles and Scott both walking into the shop. Derek cursed in his head that he had the worst luck ever. Thankfully it wasn’t _that_ bad, as they both walked passed without seeing him.

“Do you know them?” Laura asked Derek in a quiet tone, looking in the direction the two teenagers had gone.

“Yeah, they’re in my Form,” Derek told her equally as quiet. Derek knew that it would be loud enough for Scott to hear them though, but he didn’t turn around and face them.

“Oh, those are the kidnappers!” Laura said loudly, before putting a hand over her mouth and shooting an apologetic look at Derek when he glared at her. They both looked in the direction that Stiles and Scott had gone. The boys had both turned towards them, smiles crossing both of their faces as they realised that it was Derek. Derek almost groaned out loud. He shot another dark look at Laura as Stiles and Scott made their way over to them.

“Derek!” Scott exclaimed, grinning at Derek as he held onto a basket full of moisturizer. Derek wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the two of them were buying that for.

“It’s Mr. Hale,” Derek repeated, for what felt like the thousandth time in his teaching career. Scott frowned in confusion as he tilted his head slightly to the side, doing a great impression of an inquisitive puppy.

“But – It’s Saturday. We’re not at school,” Scott said, his eyes going wide. Derek had trouble looking away from him, but eventually his gaze settling on Stiles. Stiles, who was staring at Laura and looking her up and down as though wondering who she was. Derek didn’t like the hostile look that Stiles was beginning to give her; it was the same one Derek had caught Stiles giving to Jennifer Blake whenever she came into the classroom to talk to Derek – which seemed to be more often then she should do.

“I’m still your teacher, Scott,” Derek told him. “Laura, this is Stiles and Scott. Guys, this is my sister.”

Stiles face instantly lit up at those words and he quickly held a hand out for her to shake. She did so with a small laugh.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever heard of the name Stiles before,” Laura stated, letting go of Stiles’ hand before holding hers out to Scott. Scott looked at it for a moment before going in for a hug. Laura gave a laugh before patting Scott on the back. He looked sheepishly at her when he pulled away, hanging his head slightly with an embarrassed smile crossing his face.

“It’s a nickname, my parents decided they hated me when I was born so named me something that could only be described as child abuse. It’s easier to call me Stiles,” Stiles told her with a wink and Laura laughed. Derek realised that he didn’t even know what Stiles real name was, it hadn’t been on any of the files - which could only be described as jokes, as there was no way that Danny’s dad was the president of Barcelona’s soccer club, He just assumed that Stiles had been his real name, and no one had told him any different.

“I don’t know your real name,” Derek stated, arms folding across his chest as he stared at Stiles, willing him with his eyes to tell him. Stiles smirked, eyes raking over Derek’s body, before answering his question.

“You’ll have to earn it, Big D,” Stiles stated, glancing down to Derek’s lips, before Stiles bit his own and took a step backwards. “Come on, Scott, your mom wants shampoo as well. See you both later; Laura it was nice to meet a member of Derek’s family.”

“It’s Mr. Hale” he muttered, even though the boy was out of earshot. Derek could only stare after Stiles, who was walking off with a bit more swagger in his normally uncoordinated walk. He shook his head before turning to look at Laura to see that she was trying not to laugh at him.

“What?” Derek asked her incredulously.  Laura just shook her head at him as she went back to the makeup section of the shop.

“Nothing,” she said with a smile, “Make sure you re-download Snapchat, otherwise I’ll be bored at work tomorrow.”

“You know I’m supposed to be working when you Snapchat me, right?” Derek asked. He still clicked on the app store so that he could download it.

“Supposed to,” Laura stated, “now help me find a lipstick to go with that dress I’m wearing to my date tonight.”

~~

Apparently his entire Form had downloaded Snapchat as well, was what Derek was led to believe when he walked into the classroom five minutes late – thank you construction – and saw his entire class huddled around their phones.

He didn’t approve of them all having their phones out in class, but Derek had his, so he couldn’t really do anything about it. Although, he was a little surprised that Danny was allowed his phone, especially if the school feared that he was hacking government sites. When he had brought it up to Boyd and Erica though, they had told him that as long as he was using his own devices, it couldn’t be traced back to the school. Derek was getting more and more annoyed with how this school ran things.

“What’s your Snapchat name, Mr. Hale?” Jackson asked him as soon as Derek placed his bag on the floor next to his desk and pulled his chair out so that he could sit down. “We’re all adding each other.”

Derek didn’t know how that was going to end without tragedy; Form G really didn’t seem to like each other, so the idea that they had added each other on an app that was for sending pictures and videos was hard to get his head around. Derek knew that there was going to be a lot of fall outs and arguments.

“I’m not stupid enough to give that piece of information out,” Derek told him, “I know the kinds of pictures you all send to each other _without_ being included in that. So, that information is going to be kept a secret.”

“Oh, come on, Erica gave us hers,” Kira told him honestly and Derek shook his head. Erica didn’t see the problem with being friends with her students, letting them call her Erica instead of Miss Reyes and apparently letting them add her on Snapchat. “She trusts us.”

“It’s bad enough I have to see her Snapchats. Sorry everyone,” Derek told them all, pulling the stack of paperwork towards him so that he could see what the class had been given to work on. It wasn’t much, and Derek knew that pretty soon he was going to have to do his own research to know what the class was meant to be doing in their final year at school.

“You know that we’ll end up getting off with you – I mean getting it off of you at some point,” Stiles began, Derek looked up to give him a hard look, Stiles licked his lips in response, a cunning look forming across his handsome face.

“The answer is still no,” Derek told them, before finding the piece of paper he needed. Anything to look away from Stiles’ face. He cursed himself for thinking about it being handsome. “Now, have you all done the homework that I set you for History? Where you had to write an essay on why society discriminates on supernatural creatures and the ways in which you feel we could change people’s opinions.”

There was a collective wall of silence from his class. Derek sighed before looking up again at them, his eyes catching sight of Stiles, who had pulled his top up slightly ( _zombies: they love you for your brains._ ) to reveal taut skin and had pulled out his jeans as he pushed his phone down into them. A loud click filled the room and Derek realized that Stiles had just taken a picture of himself on his own phone. Stiles settled down on the seat normally, chuckling to himself before typing away furiously, seeming unaware of the fact that he was being watched. Stiles turned around to look at Scott, who fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at it; he let out a giggle before looking at Stiles.

“Elbow?” Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. Scott glanced back down at his phone, but the picture had gone.

“It’s his penis,” Danny told Scott, “the idiot made it his story.”

Scott let out a loud cry of repulsion, whilst Stiles just laughed before shrugging and turning back in his seat and raising his eyes at Derek. As if saying, ‘this is the kind of thing you’d get if you added me.’ A little part of Derek was tempted to give out his Snapchat name, but he quickly told himself it was highly inappropriate.

“Do you have to play that game in the classroom?” Derek asked Stiles and Scott. The two of them had been playing this game for a few days now, the general basis of it was for them to guess what part of the body the picture was of, and it was highly disturbing.

“For god’s sake, all of you!” Stiles exclaimed as he looked down at his phone and turned to look at the others in the class, “Did you have to fucking screenshot it?”

“Don’t put a picture of your junk out there if you don’t want people to save it,” Oliver told him as he looked down at his own phone.

“Why on earth are you keeping it?” Stiles asked him, Oliver shrugged before looking up with a grin.

“Who knows when I might need it?” Oliver asked him, making a crude gesture in front of his crotch, which caused Derek to want to put his head in his hands and hope that when he looked back up he wouldn’t be in the classroom. He would be back at home and this would all be a horrible nightmare. It hadn’t worked any of the other times he tried, but he never gave up hope that one day it would.

“Derek? You alright there big boy?” Stiles asked, causing Derek to look back at him.

“Don’t call me that, Stiles,” Derek told him before deciding that the best option was ignoring the situation until it went away.

“I’m making the picture my phones background,” Heather stated, turning to look at Stiles with a grin. Stiles’ own grin fell from his face.

“Brilliant,” he said sarcastically.

“Did any of you do the homework?” Derek called to the class, attempting to get their attention again. This time a few of them looked up at him, which was a great improvement.

“My dog ate it,” Isaac tried, which made Derek groan in annoyance.

“If you didn’t do the homework, just tell me; there’s no need to lie,” Derek told him in exasperation, “I would rather you all tell me the truth.”

“Fine, Scott ate it,” Isaac replied. Derek felt the need to throw something at him, especially because of the smug grin that was on Isaac’s face.

“It wasn’t that tasty,” Scott added, shaking his head at the memory of it. Derek could only look at them, hoping that his _seriously done with all of your shit_ face was effective; he was met with more silence.

“So, is it safe to assume that none of you have done the homework?” Derek asked, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Derek was looking forward to his next lesson – Combat and Defensive training with younger students – at least the freshmen were scared of him enough to pay attention to him.

“That is a very safe assumption to make,” Matt drawled, slouching on his chair and staring out the window in boredom.

“I’m tempted to make you all do the work when Miss Blake comes in to watch you whilst I’m at my other lesson,” Derek told them all, removing the hand from his face and placing it down on the paperwork in front of him.

“That won’t work,” Lydia told him, not even looking up at him as she opened a bottle of pink nail polish to begin painting her nails. Derek screwed his face up at the strong smell, as did Isaac and Scott.

“And why not?” Derek asked her, trying not to cough from the smell as he stood up from his desk and over to the windows to open one of them, anything to air out the strong chemicals that were filling the room and beginning to give him a headache. Lydia either didn’t care that it was affecting them this much, or she did and was choosing to ignore it.

“Well,” she said, painting the nail expertly, barely looking at it as she stared at him with her usual condescending smile. A smile, Derek realized, was usually reserved for Stiles. “For one, Miss Blake isn’t in this morning. According to the receptionist of the school, she came down with a nasty case of the flu and won’t be in for the next few days. Secondly, you really don’t believe that we would take time out of our busy days to do that piece of work that has absolutely nothing to do with our final grade or exam?”

Derek could only stare at her, no idea how to even respond. He wasn’t even mad that she had spoken to him like that, had given the students yet another reason to not do their work, but the fact that because Jennifer was off of school, Derek was forced to spend even more time with his Form. He was counting on the next lesson to get away from them all. It was the one thing he looked forward to most about his school day.

“Oh no, I hope it isn’t fatal,” Stiles stated, sounding like he really did hope that it was fatal. Derek didn’t even have the energy to scold him for wishing ill health on a teacher. Derek wasn’t even sure what Jennifer had done to annoy Stiles so much, but Stiles really seemed to hate her. Derek would ask him, but he wasn’t sure if he would like the answer he was given.

“So that means we get to come with you to your next lesson,” Isaac told him happily. The rest of the Form groaned, but it was the only option Derek had. He couldn’t just abandon his next lesson because of them. Derek was tempted to leave them behind but he wasn’t sure if there would be a classroom left to come back to.

“Great,” Derek stated dryly. It really wasn’t great at all. “I can’t see this ending badly at all.”

“You have so little faith in us,” Oliver stated, before sounding proud, “You know us so well.”

“I only ask one favor of you all,” Derek told them all honestly. If he was being forced to take them with him, he wanted to ask this one thing of them. “Please don’t disrupt the lesson; you can do what you want when you’re on the field as long as it doesn’t disrupt the lesson.”

The class all turned to look at each other, waiting for the others reactions. It was Jackson who answered him.

“I’m sure that we can do that.”

Derek smiled, “Thank you.”

It turned out that the class were true to their word for at least ten minutes. Which in Derek’s eyes was an achievement, Coach Finstock – who was helping Derek with his lesson that day – was actually surprised that they had followed Derek out here.

Derek had been forced to send Form G over the other side of the field so as not to disturb them all, giving them a bag of foam fighting equipment to keep themselves occupied. Derek didn’t care if they attacked each other with them, as long as they were out of his hair for a while and leaving his students alone. Oliver creeped a few of his class members out and they were too scared to be left alone if he was around.

“Now, class, pick a partner, we’re going to be working on sparring this lesson,” Derek called to them, watching as they paired off with each other and trying his hardest to not look back at his Form. If anything happened, he would be able to hear the yells and screams from Matt. That kid was the biggest snitch he had ever met.

~~

“Are you ever going to tell us what your power is Jackson?” Stiles asked, whacking Scott around the head with the foam bat in his hands. Scott let out a yelp of pain, before picking up a ball and throwing it as hard as he could into Stiles’ stomach. Stiles fell to the floor in pain, winded by the impact from Scott’s superhuman strength. Scott was quick to rush over to him and apologize as Stiles struggled to breathe, hands patting Stiles on the back as if that would help him. Stiles took in a shuddering breath as Jackson answered him from where he was laying on the field.

Most of the class were sitting together further up the field, talking amongst themselves, leaving only Jackson, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Oliver by the foam weapons that Derek had stupidly left near them. They were meant to be used to try and teach defensive measures; Scott and Stiles had been using them as weapons against the other. Scott had the advantage and Stiles hated that his friend was so strong.

“That’s a bit rich coming from you, Stiles,” Jackson told him, before adopting a threatening tone, “If you come anywhere near me with those bats, you are dead.”

“Maybe he’s a vampire?” Oliver suggested. Jackson lifted a hand to swear at him, and Oliver scoffed loudly.

“Maybe you need to shut the fuck up,” Jackson told him, dropping his arm back down to the grass.

“Maybe you should make me?” Oliver suggested. Jackson didn’t reply, he just clenched his jaw and stayed silent. Oliver laughed before calling him a pussy.

“At least I’ve seen one,” Jackson muttered.

“Yeah, your mom’s when you were coming out of her,” Scott told him, which earned a pat on the back from Stiles.

“Look at you, coming out with something funny,” Stiles told him, finally having gotten his breath back. “I’ve never been more proud.”

Stiles stood up and grabbed for his t-shirt, pulling it up to reveal his stomach so that he could inspect the damage that Scott had just done to him. Stiles winced slightly at the bright red ball shaped mark that covered half of his stomach and poked it, pain filled him at the motion and yet he done it again.

“Yep, definitely going to bruise. Thanks a lot, Scotty; not all of us can heal like you,” Stiles stated, looking up with a smile and noticing that Derek was looking in his direction. As soon as Derek realized that Stiles was looking back in his direction he quickly looked away and back at the younger years who were all practicing sparring with each other. Stiles smirked as he dropped his t-shirt and turned to face the others.

“Well, we don’t know about Jackson. Can vampires heal quickly?” Isaac asked, kicking Jacksons feet as he spoke. Jackson tried to ignore him, which Stiles thought was stupid; he should have known that that would only encourage them to act out more.

“I know one way we can find out,” Stiles told them moving forwards.

Stiles grabbed for the bottle of water out of his bag and smiled as a plan filled his head. He stood over Jackson, took off the lid and poured some of the liquid onto Jackson. Who spluttered as he sat up quickly, wiping the water off of his face as he looked at Stiles with a scandalized look on his face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Stilinski?” Jackson cried in outrage, glaring at Stiles, who had backed up a few steps as he laughed loudly.

“Checking to see if you were a vampire,” Stiles said as he looked at the bottle of apple juice in his hand, before looking back at Jackson.

“What was in that bottle you jerk?” Jackson asked angrily, looking down at the liquid that had coated his t-shirt and causing it to stick to him.

“Why? Is it burning?” Isaac asked laughing with Oliver and Scott as they watched Jackson trying to contain his anger.

“Holy water,” Stiles said, trying to stop himself from laughing out loud at the look on Jacksons face as he tried to control his anger. His fists were clenched and he seemed to be shaking slightly.

“That is not holy water, you dick.” Jackson growled.

“It is! It’s got the blood of thirteen virgins... or was it urine? I’m not sure, Oliver brought it for me.”

Oliver glared at Stiles for involving him in this, but Stiles was still laughing. This was the best and funniest idea he’d had all day. Jackson stood up, still shaking as his breathing got heavier.

“You threw pissy blood water at me?” Jackson yelled loudly, earning a few looks from the other people on the field, including Derek and Finstock. “You’re fucking dead.”

Stiles ran away from Jackson as quickly as he could, turning around to look at Jackson who was hot on his heels, and appeared to be shimmering in the sunlight.

“He’s a fucking vampire! We were right!” Stiles yelled as he ran as though his life depended on it. Jackson managed to catch him though and got Stiles into a headlock, attempting to punch him. Stiles was trying his best to block him, whilst trying to get air into his lungs, but Jackson was tightening his grip so that he was unable to. Which was beginning to piss Stiles off.

“You’re killing me,” Stiles choked out, trying to jab Jackson in the ribs, but he was missing. He hoped that someone would pull Jackson off of him, but Oliver and Isaac seemed to be finding the entire thing hilarious. Stiles had no idea where on earth Scott was; some best friend he was.

“Good, serves you right for throwing piss in my face!” Jackson told him angrily, kicking at Stiles legs to get him to the floor.

“No,” Stiles shouted, feeling himself getting angrier at not being able to breath and trying his hardest not to touch the floor. Touching the floor and anger didn’t go too well with Stiles, things tended to happen that Stiles didn’t want the others to find out about.

Like the dead coming back to life.

Stiles didn’t exactly want zombies to surround them on the field. He was just at the pinnacle of his coolness in the school; add in his ability to bring the dead back to life and he’d go right down to Oliver’s level of creepiness. Stiles couldn’t handle that.

He also couldn’t handle the walking dead that always found their way towards him when he did accidentally reanimate them. He always found that running away sorted out the situation. It wasn’t the best solution but it was all he had.

Stiles moved his leg, bringing it down as hard as he could on the back of Jacksons and by a stroke of luck, caused Jackson to fall onto the ground, loosening his hold on Stiles, who twisted so that Jackson was under him on the ground.

“How the hell did that happen?” Oliver asked with a laugh from beside them. Stiles sat up on Jackson’s back and pushed his face into the ground, just because he could and mainly because Jackson had tried to kill Stiles. Stiles wasn’t ready to die; he still needed to get into Derek’s pants! It was a challenge that he had set himself the minute he had seen the teachers beautiful face on that first day of the year.

If he died before that moment, he would haunt Jackson for all eternity.

“Eat dirt, Jackson,” Stiles cried, mainly because he could and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Laughing at his own words also made his temper die down, meaning he could touch the ground safely. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure why anger was the thing that brought the dead back, it could just be a strong emotion, but Stiles didn’t exactly want to test the theory out.

“You are so dead!” Jackson’s yell was muffled by the grass and Stiles was glad that Jackson wasn’t a werewolf; Stiles wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise. Stiles jumped off of Jackson as quickly as he could and set off running again. He knew that Jackson was on hot on his heels again.

“Code: Indigo,” Stiles yelled to Scott, who quickly ran over to the tree near them and attempted to climb up it. Scott and Stiles had developed a code system; a bit like a secret language just between the two of them. It had started when they were around five years old and they developed it so much over the years, they could communicate in code words alone, it seemed to be one of the only things that Scott was able to remember off of the top of his head. Code: Indigo stood for hide.

Stiles neared the tree at the same time that Scott was climbing up it. Stiles jumped and grabbed for Scott’s leg, knowing that he was strong enough to pull both of them up into the tree. The thing that Stiles wasn’t counting on was his best friend’s serious lack of being a good werewolf, and the fact that he didn’t have a good enough grip on the tree in the first place. Which caused Stiles to fall to the ground, and Scott to fall from the tree branch and straight onto his left wrist.

A sickening crunch sounded around them and Scott yelled out in pain. Stiles sat up as quickly as he could and crawled over to Scott in exactly the same time it took Derek to run as fast as he could across the field. Coach Finstock trailing behind him slowly, looking like he wasn’t in much of a rush.

“Scott? What happened?” Derek asked. The worry was evident in his tone as he placed his hands on Scott’s shoulder, careful to avoid the wrist that was clearly broken. Stiles winced before looking back at Derek, just because he didn’t want to keep looking at the odd way that Scott’s hand was bending. Or at least that was what Stiles was telling himself, and would tell others if they commented on it. He couldn’t help that Derek looked so hot when he was concerned, the way that his face was looking at Scott in worry; the way that he actually cared if Scott was alright.

Scott let out a sob as he cried from next to Stiles. Stiles didn’t blame him; he would cry if he had broken his wrist.

“I fell...on my hand... it hurts,” Scott sobbed out, sniffing loudly and looking down at his hand.

“It’s already healing on its own,” Derek told him softly, gently taking hold of the wrist, “but if we don’t straighten it, it won’t set straight and we’ll end up having to re-break it to get it right. Will you let me straighten it out?”

Scott nodded slowly, still snivelling, although it wasn’t as intensely as before. Stiles figured the pain must be dying down. Derek placed his hands gently on Scott’s, still bent hand, and turned it so that it was pointing in a normal direction.

“This is disgusting,” Jackson stated and Stiles had to agree. It’s why he was focusing his attention on Derek’s face, whilst gripping Scott’s shoulder in support.

“It’s so cool,” Oliver grinned, leaning over Stiles to get a better look and using Stiles head as a rest to stop him from falling over. Stiles didn’t appreciate it, but he didn’t make any move to push him away. Oliver tried to lean forwards to touch Scott’s wrist, but Coach Finstock swatted his hand away, which Stiles thought was a dangerous action. Oliver didn’t retaliate though, which Stiles figured was a good thing.

“There we go,” Derek said, after a weird pop filled the quiet around them all and causing Jackson to gag. “All healed.”

Scott nodded as he flexed his hand in front of him; it was like he had never broken it at all. Stiles smiled as Derek looked up at him. His insides seemed to turn to mush when Derek returned the smile before standing up and moving away from them.

“Come on everyone, back to what we were doing, we don’t have that long left in the lesson,” Derek told his class, who had made their way over to them to see what was going on. Derek looked back at Scott, who was laughing and now shoving Isaac around; Isaac was shoving him back as hard as he could.

Derek shook his head and let out a laugh before walking away. Stiles watched him leave, his eyes lingering on his ass as he walked away. Stiles wished that Derek was in the jeans he tended to wear in the class; those were enough to make Stiles stop paying attention to anything else.

A loud pain filled Stiles’ head as something smack him hard in the back of it, he let out a yell before turning to look at Jackson who was glaring down at him.

“That was for throwing piss in my face,” Jackson told him before beginning to walk away and over in the direction of the others.

“It was apple juice,” Stiles called loudly after him, rubbing the back of his head and thinking about how much of a douche Jackson was being. Couldn’t the guy take a joke?

~~~

Derek’s headache was getting worse and worse. It seemed to intensify the later in the day it got. Starting shortly after Scott had broken his wrist and Derek had to deal with over excited students. Not the younger ones, but the ones that were currently talking loudly right now.

Form G was certainly a handful, an annoying, and sometimes not even worth the hassle. By sometimes, Derek of course meant _all_ the time.

Derek wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, he didn’t much care right now. Not long after Stiles and Jackson were attacking each other and Scott had broken his hand, Oliver had decided it would be a great idea to send threatening Snapchats to Matt. Which caused Matt to retaliate and a fight had erupted in the classroom. Everyone was hurt in the aftershock, which had gotten worse when Matt had accidentally thrown a book at Heather, hitting her in the back, Oliver seemed to explode at this and it took a lot of Derek’s strength to hold him back. Which was harder than it should have been, mainly because Oliver’s skin was becoming almost too hot to touch in his rage and the skin on Derek’s hand had blistered from being burnt.

Matt had been sent home early that day, just to get Oliver to calm down. Heather had deemed Oliver her hero, to which he seemed a little uncomfortable about, but was accepting her praise anyway. Stiles had seemed relieved that she was paying someone else attention; or at least that was what Derek was telling himself.

The day was certainly taking its toll on Derek and he couldn’t wait until he went home and got away from here. It was becoming a major struggle to keep a check on his anger, sanity, frustration, and apparent arousal for an annoying little shit that was doing everything he could to make Derek’s life difficult it seemed. He just had enough and wanted to get away from the school.

He didn’t have the energy to tell the class to stop as they all packed their bags and left the room minutes before the bell rang. He chose instead to stay with his fingers massaging the sides of his head, his eyes looking unseeingly in front of him and on the edge of his desk; it had been the safest place to keep them. That way, he wouldn’t have to see Stiles bending down inappropriately, or his class doing something else that they shouldn’t be. He wondered if Form G even cared that they were driving him closer and closer to an early retirement, or that they had made him question his reasons for wanting to be a teacher in the first place.

A knock on the door brought Derek out of his self-wallowing. He recognized the scent of Erica, he could spot her scent in a crowded room, he was that in tuned to it over the years.

“Hey, Erica,” Derek stated, wondering if he sounded as pathetic as he felt.

“Wow, you do not seem happy,”

Yep, of course he didn’t. Brilliant.

“I guess things are just getting to me,” Derek stated, looking up at her as she dragged a seat over to the front of his desk, sitting on it and looking at him in concern. He winced at the noise the chair made as it moved across the wooden floor. “And I have the headache from hell.”

“Can’t you will the pain away? Use some of that pain taking you’ve used on me a few times,” Erica asked him.

The only times Derek had ever used that gift on her was when she was getting a new piercing or tattoo, Erica might love getting them, but she was a coward when it came to the pain of it.

“It does go away, but it comes back and seems to intensify every time it does.”

“What’s up, Derek?” Erica asked him softly, reaching her hand out to rest on his arm, thumb rubbing soothingly across his skin.

“They’re going to drive me insane,” Derek told her honestly.

“I know it’s going to be tough,” Erica replied, removing her hand from Derek’s arm as she leaned backwards in her chair. Derek shook his head.

“No, it’s impossible, there is no getting through to those students,” Derek interrupted.

“They just need guidance. They’ve never had a teacher who wants to try for them before; they don’t know how to react.”

“Did you see what happened on the field?”

“Boyd sent me a Snapchat of it,” Erica admitted with a smile as she thought about the fight between Stiles and Jackson. She shouldn’t laugh, but it was funny.

“It’s good to know that some people are getting a laugh out of my pain.”

“Come on Derek, they just need to get used to the fact that you’re not going anywhere, that you’re here to help them,” Erica tried and Derek laughed sarcastically.

“Yeah, helping them get institutionalized or locked away for the safety of others. Did you know that some of kids in this class are absolutely _insane_?”

Erica nodded slowly, lips pressing themselves into a tight line for moment before she licked her lips and sighed as she leaned forwards.

“You’re doing a fantastic job. It may not seem like it now, but you really are,” Erica sounded so honest that Derek almost believed her.

“I wish I could believe you,” Derek sighed, running a hand over his face before sitting up straight in his chair and arching his back to crack it. “I just need a break away from them.”

“How about I look after your class on some of the times you teach Combat and Defense?” Erica offered. Derek watched her for a moment to see if she was joking; no one would willingly look after Form G.

“What about your class?” he asked, not wanting to accept her offer and then have it cruelly taken away from him.

“I have a few free slots, if I have a class I’ll see if Boyd can help me. We’ll do this together, Derek.”

Derek shook his head slowly in disbelief at her offer; it was so tempting.

“Why would you even want to?”

“I need to spend some time with Lydia Martin anyway, to help her develop her Banshee powers further,” Erica stated, “and you’re not the only one who cares about what happens to Form G, Derek. It’s just that you’re the only one able to do more than the rest of us.”

“Maybe you can help me find out what the other students powers are?” Derek suggested, the fact that he didn’t know was annoying him a lot. Surely they should know if they were in a Supernatural school. In fact he was starting to believe that some of them – Stiles – were actually human and had somehow just slipped in to the school and no one could be bothered to worry about it.

“I wish we could, but some of them haven’t opened up to the rest of us about it. We can just sense that they have something about them that makes them different,” Erica answered. “Did you check the files?”

“That’s the crazy coming out,” Derek informed her and Erica let out a loud laugh, before looking down at her watch and sighing. “Yeah I did,” Derek added, “and they’ve all been tampered with.”

Erica laughed and shook her head. “That would be Danny.”

“Is there anything that boy hasn’t tried to hack?” Derek asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Erica shrugged, “It can be one of the questions you ask his parents on Parents Evening in a few weeks. That and what power their kids have.”

“Who would want a teacher teaching their ‘supernatural’ kid if they didn’t even know what the power was?” Derek asked and Erica shrugged in reply.

“Come on, teachers meeting starts soon,” Erica told him, standing up and waiting for Derek to do the same. “Morrell’s going to be boring us with details about what’s going to be happening in the school for Halloween.”

“I bet Form G won’t be included in those plans,” Derek mumbled as he stood up, Erica linked her arm through his and Derek let her lead him out of the classroom without much resistance. “I don’t even know why I go to these meetings; I’m clearly the babysitter for this group of delinquents and misfits.”

“Because they need someone like you standing up for them and fighting in their corner,” Erica told him honestly as they walked towards the cafeteria where the meeting was going to be held. “Now, can you tell me all about what on _earth_ is going on between you and Jennifer Blake? It’s the talk of the staff room.”

“You mean you and Boyd?” Derek asked, rolling his eyes as they walked down the deserted corridor. It was nice that the school was so quiet, especially because his headache had gone down to just a dull ache.

“Bobby Finstock asked once; I think he may want to date her,” Erica told him.

“He can have her. She’s a nice woman, just not my type,” Derek told her.

“Who is?” Erica laughed, nudging Derek in the side. He laughed along with her and tried to ignore the fact that his mind thought immediately of Stiles before he pushed it to the back of his thoughts.

~~

Halloween used to be Derek’s favorite holiday. The idea of dressing up as something else was all too tempting at times, even if Laura and Cora didn’t appreciate it when he dressed up as a human. They failed to see the funny side in it, and would normally force Derek to change into something else.

Derek would also never admit that the best time he ever had was when Erica would force him to dress up in a costume that matched hers and a few years later, Boyd’s. Sadly there were only so many costumes that would fit three people, and he had refused to go as the Three Musketeers for the second year in a row.  This year, however, he decided the easiest option was to go dressed as Superman, he would only have to wear his normal clothes, put some fake glasses on and wear a superman t-shirt under his clothes. That way, if no one else had dressed up, he would still be wearing his normal clothes and no one would laugh at him. By no one, he meant Form G; they didn’t seem the type that would dress up, mainly because they didn’t look like the type that could be bothered to dress up.

When he arrived in the staff room it was to see that the other teachers had gone all out in their costumes, Erica had come as the Black Widow from The Avengers and Boyd had been come as Captain America. They looked at him with a frown, before he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the Superman t-shirt underneath and smiled.

“If only you came as something from Marvel instead of DC, you would have matched us,” Erica pouted, “but at least you dressed up.”

“Are you sure you should be wearing something that revealing? You work in a school of teenage boys,” Derek asked her, glancing at Boyd who raised his eyebrows at him as if to say ‘we’ve already had this conversation’.

Before Erica could respond they were interrupted by Jennifer Blake, who had made a bee line straight for Derek as soon as she realised that he was in the room. Derek gave her a polite smile and greeted her friendly, noticing that she was dressed up as a witch.

“Ah, a witch,” he stated, grinning at her. “Fits with your power.”

“I thought it was clever,” she told him, giggling slightly. Derek glanced up at Boyd and Erica and noticed that they both had their eyebrows raised as they watched the scene unfolding; both of them trying to hide their smirks although not too well. Derek looked back at Jennifer when he felt her hand on his chest, finger running across the ‘S’ emblazoned on the t-shirt he was wearing. “Although, now I’m thinking that I should have come as Lois Lane.”

Derek gave her a tight smile that he hoped was still friendly, raising a hand up to remove hers from him gently, but trying to be nice about it. He knew that he would still end up giving her the wrong impression and accidentally lead her on. He wished there was an easier way to tell her that he wasn’t interested in her that way without hurting her feelings or making things awkward between them.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get to your classroom early, Derek?” Body asked, saving the day. Derek could have hugged him, “something about putting some sweets out for the students?”

“You’re going to give Form G sugar?” Jennifer asked, head tilting to the side as Derek began backing away to go back over to Boyd. “Good luck after that! They don’t need any more sugar. They’re too hyperactive as it is.”

Derek felt a pang of annoyance at her tone, the need to protect his Form hitting him harder than it ever had before. He actually had to physically clamp his lips shut to stop the growl that was building in his chest from coming out. Boyd grabbed for his arm and pulled Derek out of the classroom, Erica following behind quickly. Derek could hear Jennifer’s mutterings about how inappropriate Erica’s outfit was. Erica must have heard her as well because she made sure to walk out with a bit more swagger then she normally would have.

“What on earth was that about?” Boyd asked Derek once they were walking out of the staff room and slowly to their classrooms.

“I have no idea,” Derek admitted truthfully, shaking his head, “I just felt the overwhelming urge to yell at her for what she said about my class.”

Boyd was watching him carefully and Derek felt like he was being studied under his gaze, Erica peered around Boyd’s large shoulders to smile at Derek knowingly.

“It’s because you care about Form G. You’ve got attached to them,” she said happily, grabbing Boyd’s arm and doing a tiny jig of happiness. Derek frowned at her words, shaking his head slowly.

“No, I’m not. It’s probably because I’m around them all the time. It’s becoming second nature to stand up for them,” Derek told her, trying to convince himself as well as her.

“Maybe you want them to be your pack?” Erica suggested. Derek glared at her, his jaw tightening.

“I really don’t,” Derek said slowly, “they’d drive me even crazier.”

Erica and Boyd kept shooting Derek knowing looks and he was glad when they arrived at his classroom and he could abandon them in the hallway.

When Derek walked into his class it was to see that Oliver was already sitting at his desk. Derek should have expected it; Oliver was normally here before him as though he didn’t have anywhere else to be that early in the morning. This time however, Derek wasn’t expecting him to dress up in a costume, but he was. Derek almost laughed when he took in the angel wings and halo that Oliver was wearing over his normal clothes, if anyone was less like an angel in Form G, it was Oliver.

Oliver was smirking at him, as though sensing his thoughts. “It’s to give people a false impression, sir, that way they won’t expect the devil.”

“People will get a nice surprise then, when you reveal your true self,” Derek told him, earning a chuckle from Oliver. They passed the rest of the time between then and the other students arriving in silence.

The rest of the class entered at the same time and Derek could only describe some of their costumes as shocking, the others were so shocking that Derek was sure they broke some sort of school rule. That costume belonged to Stiles, who was wearing a spandex Spiderman outfit that left very little to the imagination; something which Stiles seemed to know and was flaunting to everyone within looking distance. Derek had to force himself to look anywhere but at Stiles, something which was very hard to do when Stiles seemed to be doing everything he could to get into Derek’s line of vision. Derek was tempted to kill him, just to get him to go away and stop tormenting him.

“What are you meant to be, McCall?” Jackson asked loudly. Derek looked over to Scott’s seat, cursing the fact that he was sat behind a smirking Stiles, who was trying to get Heather to keep her eyes on his face and not his crotch.

Scott seemed to just have a mattress cover over his head, an Action Man one at that. One with very questionable stains lining the faded fabric and two crudely shaped eye holes had been cut out of it, that weren’t level. Derek could just see Scott’s eyes peeking out from them, he also noticed that there were no holes for Scott’s arms to go and he seemed to have kept some of the bottom buttoned up, as though it had been on his bed the night before and he had just taken it off this morning to use. Which in Scott’s case, had probably happened.

“I’m a ghost,” Scott said, his voice sounding slightly muffled by the fabric. Scott brought his arms up, which caused the fabric to just move out so that it was more of a rectangle shape and let out a loud, “Wooooo.”

“That’s terrifying, Scott,” Allison said, leaning on her desk to look at Scott with wide eyes. Derek couldn’t help but stare at her and wonder why on earth she was lying. Scott was by far the least terrifying ghost that there had ever been, he made Casper the Friendly Ghost look positively frightening.  Allison looked scarier in her fairy outfit.

Scott laughed, wiggling in the sheet and moving his arms around him, before settling in his seat and not doing much else. Mainly because the poor guy didn’t seem able to, he could barely see out of those eye holes.

“You could have at least made an effort, Scott,” Isaac told him, “Your mom isn’t going to be happy when she finds out that you’ve ruined your bedding.”

“Is that curry?” Jackson asked, staring at the fabric. Scott mumbled something that sounded like he said ‘could be?’ but it was hard to tell, even with super hearing like Derek’s.

“Of course the best outfit goes to me,” Danny called as he stood up from his chair to reveal that he was wearing an elaborate dress, that Derek recognised instantly as the one that Drusilla wore to her wedding in the TV show _Fairytales of Neverland_. Derek had to admit that he pulled it off very well; he was actually really impressed with the effort that Danny had gone to. Some people however, weren’t.

Lydia had walked into the classroom, wearing another outfit that Drusilla had worn in one of her first scenes in the TV show; Derek was kicking himself for knowing this piece of information. It was one of Drusilla’s more memorable outfits. Lydia was glaring at Danny, looking him up. Danny raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on his hip as his lip curled in distaste.

“How dare you, Mahealani,” Lydia hissed, as though Danny had committed a horrible crime. They both began to circle each other and Derek was instantly on edge, knowing that this was not going to end well. “You knew that I was coming as Drusilla.”

“No, I knew you were going to _ruin_ Drusilla,” Danny retorted, which earned a shocked gasp from Lydia – as well as Kira and Allison – before Lydia glared at him.

“At least I’m not wearing last season’s knockoffs.”

It was Danny’s turn to gasp. “How dare you.”

Derek had stood up by now. He knew that this was going to definitely get ugly real quickly, especially because threats and the promises of slaps had been promised. He was interrupted however by the truly pathetic tone of Scott’s voice as he begged Derek for help, Derek turned to see that Stiles was gyrating against Scott, who had gotten his sheet caught on the desk so was unable to get away from him.

“Derek, help,” Scott called, struggling against the sheet, but only resulted in Stiles getting closer to him. “Derek, I’m trapped.”

Derek didn’t have the heart to correct Scott on what they were meant to call him; he sounded so lost and pathetic. Instead he decided to help the poor kid out, especially because he was now saying that he couldn’t breathe. Taking the few steps to Scott’s desk, he grabbed for Stiles’ head and pushed him away from Scott, before reaching down to unhook the sheet from where it had snagged on the wood. He pulled it off of Scott and placing the fabric onto the desk.

Scott stared at him for a moment, his hair ruffled up and sticking in various directions and a look of total admiration in his eyes as though Derek had just saved him from a fire breathing dragon. Scott glanced down to Derek’s t-shirt before he stood up and lurched forwards, wrapping his arms around Derek.

“Superman! You saved me,” Scott exclaimed, moving his head and rubbing his face all over Derek’s shoulder, nuzzling in as he tightened his grip.

Derek let out a sigh as he patted Scott on the back, hoping that he would release him; apparently Scott was quite happy holding onto Derek and making him feel uncomfortable.

“Scott. Scott. Scott, stop,” Derek repeated, hands out by his side as he waited for Scott to remove himself.

“That’s not fair, I want a hug as well,” Stiles stated loudly, walking towards them and holding his arms out wide so that he could hug Derek from behind. Derek held his hand out quickly to stop him, pushing Stiles back with a hand to his forehead. Derek didn’t exactly want a spandex covered man holding him tightly from behind.

Well, he did, but he was trying to fight those feelings. The safest option was to keep Stiles at a safe arm’s length distance. It was best for everyone involved. Especially because that way law suits would _not_ be happening.

“Derek, someone has stolen part of my costume,” Isaac cried as Derek used his other hand to push Scott away by the face as well, freeing himself from the clutches of two teenagers.

Derek moved quickly away from Stiles and Scott, and over to Isaac, who was looking around at the floor beside his desk. Derek noticed that he was missing one of his horns from his devils costume. Derek briefly thought that Oliver and Isaac really needed to swap costumes.

“Has anyone seen the other part of Isaac’s costume?” Derek asked the class, who were all ignoring him. Danny and Lydia were still exchanging insults, Isaac was now yelling at Matt, blaming him entirely for the last piece of costume. Stiles was still trying to rub himself on Scott, who was laughing and running around the classroom to get away from him, thankfully without the sheet on himself. Jackson had somehow started an argument with Oliver, who was behind held back by Heather and Derek could only sigh and wonder how the day had gone so wrong.

Superman would never have a problem like this.

“Everyone calm down,” Derek yelled loudly. Form G, a usual, ignored him and carried on, if anything they got louder.

Derek sighed as he walked back over to his desk, side stepping Scott and Stiles; Stiles had gotten Scott into a headlock, which was causing Scott to make a sound that could only be described as an ear splitting screech. He grabbed for the whiteboard marker, on his last nerve and it wasn’t even the first lesson of the day yet. This was definitely an achievement of his classes; they had sunk even lower in Derek’s expectations. Not that they were high to begin with.

“If you don’t sit down and shut up, I will begin writing the name of a princess in _Fairytales of Neverland_ , who is going to go through such a bitter divorce, she’ll end up on a downhill spiral of drugs and may not make it out alive,” Derek called to them all. He had read all of the books of the TV show, _Fairytales of Neverland_ , he knew exactly what was coming up. It seemed to have somewhat of an effect on them. They did all go quiet for a moment, before Oliver scoffed loudly.

“You wouldn’t, sir, you’re full of it,” he told him, shaking his head before lunging at Jackson again, who had been distracted by what Derek was doing to make any attempt to move away. He let out a yell, which caused the rest of the class to go back to their fighting.

Derek gritted his teeth, before uncapping the lid of the pen and turning towards the board, writing a letter down and turning back to look at his class, saying loudly, “A.”

There were a few gasps of shock that Derek had the audacity to follow through on his threat; they had learnt pretty quickly that he never would have before. Derek noticed that the fighting had instantly stopped as all eyes were now turned to him.

Derek raised the pen again and Kira actually gave a loud squeak in horror, throwing her hands over her mouth. There was a mad scramble as everyone rushed back to their seats, the minute Derek’s pen touched the board again, just before the letter he had already written. Derek was amazed that this had actually worked; he really needed to remember this for next time.

“Now, everyone get your books out, first lesson is going to be started early,” Derek snapped, keeping the angry tone to his voice and hoping that it would be enough to keep the class quiet.

The sounds of the class going through their bags to begrudgingly get their books out filled the classroom and Derek turned towards the board to begin writing the questions out he wanted them to answer. He mentally congratulated himself on finding a way to get the class to behave an actually listen to him and he couldn’t wait to brag to Boyd and Erica, he might even send them a Snapchat.

The sound of a chair sliding across the floor brought Derek instantly out of his daydream about winning an award and he realized that he had totally zoned out for a moment, he whirled around quickly and saw to his horror Scott and Stiles attempting to climb out of the classroom window.

“Scott!” Derek yelled, not knowing what else to do or say as he rushed over to the window. He just missed Scott by inches, but grabbed for Stiles’ legs and held him in the window, resulting in Stiles half hanging out of the window and grabbing at the grass to pull himself free.

“Get back in here, Scott,” Derek demanded angrily, staring Scott down. Scott just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, rooted to the spot as Stiles kept trying his best to break free.

“Code: 55.1,” Stiles yelled before letting out a groan of pain. “This window is digging into my stomach, let me go.” He wiggled against Derek’s grip, but Derek just held on tighter.

Scott seemed to jump at Stiles words, darting across the field as he yanked the ‘costume’ on over his head.

“Scott!” Derek yelled, leaning out of the window to try and call him back, moving his grip to hold onto Stiles arm and pulling him back into the room with ease as he moved away from the window. He pulled Stiles closer to him so that he could growl at him in anger. Derek tried to ignore how close they now were, and that Stiles was flushing slightly and glancing down at Derek’s mouth. He pushed Stiles back into his seat snapping at him to stay there, before striding over to the board, picking the marker back up and writing the next letter on the board, next to the ‘A’ that was already there.

The class sounded horrified, all eyes turning to look at Stiles in anger. He was hunched over his desk as though trying to hide himself behind it. Still, he was staring at Derek with a smirk flitting across his features.

“I love when your play rough, Derek,” Stiles stated as though he was unable to stop himself. Derek’s grip tightened on the pen before he turned back to the board. Derek thought he actually heard a muffled scream come from Jackson.

“NO! Stiles if you don’t stop, I will beat the shit out of you,” Oliver snapped, which caused the others to agree with his statement.

Derek dropped the pen not writing the next letter, but glad that his threat was still working.

“Now, start reading,” Derek told them, before pulling his chair out and settling behind his desk.

After a few blissful moments in silence, Derek felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled it out and saw that he had a new Snapchat. Thankful that his phone was on silent so that it wouldn’t disturb the class, he opened the Snapchat that was from Boyd.

A video opened of the windows of Boyd’s classroom and the words on the screen said, _Have you lost a ‘ghost’?_ Before Derek saw Scott running passed the windows in his sheet, coming back a few seconds later. The camera panned around to Boyd’s unimpressed face, he shook his head slowly and the video ended. Derek tried to stop his smile, wanting to seem pissed off and angry at his class still to keep them in check, raising his phone to take a picture of his empty coffee cup and writing the caption _Yep, ran out of the window_.

Minutes later Boyd had replied, with a pictured of his own full cup of coffee, Derek was instantly jealous, the caption _he’s stuck in a thorn bush_.

Derek replied with a picture of his working class, although he pretended that he hadn’t just taken a picture of them, the caption reading, _just leave him there_.

Boyd’s reply was a picture of his shocked face, _Your students are working?!_

Derek sent his final message, a picture of his desk and the words _It’s a Halloween miracle :D_

Looking up, Derek noticed that his class was still working hard. It was amazing to see them actually doing work; Derek was proud of them. He let his eyes move around the class, before settling on Stiles. Stiles raised his eyebrows at him as he slouched in his seat, legs wide open and playing with his pen by dragging it across his lips.

Derek was thankful that he had practiced control as much as he did. It was stopping him from reacting to Stiles’ actions. The boy was clearly waiting for him to do something in retaliation; he merely shook his head slowly and looked away. Fighting the very strong urge to look back at Stiles and stare at the way the pen moved across his plump lips, and trying not to picture the obscene ideas that were coming to his mind of the things that Stiles could do with that mouth. Derek cursed himself for thinking like that. Absolutely no good was going to come from that. Stiles may be almost of a legal age, a few months or so – he had told Derek suggestively one day in a lesson – but Derek was still his teacher.

A knock on the door caused them all to look up. Derek didn’t have time to tell the person to come in before Mr. Harris walked into the room, dragging Scott in behind him, holding onto the front of the sheet.

“I believe that this belongs to you,” Mr. Harris stated, pushing Scott in the direction of the one free seat. Scott walked slowly over to it, his head hung sadly as he moved.

“Thank you, Mr. Harris,” Derek said, looking away from Scott and back to the man who was glaring in the direction of Oliver. “He escaped earlier on.”

“Don’t let it happen again,” Mr.  Harris stated, before backing out of the room and leaving. Derek was shocked at the way he had just spoken to him. The rest of the class appeared shocked as well; in fact some of them were baring their teeth at him. Derek looked at Scott, who was now covered in grass stains and bits of twig.

“You will be serving detention after school tonight, Scott,” Derek told him.

“Okay,” Scott responded sadly, still hunched over slightly before he heaved a huge sigh.

Derek couldn’t help but think that Scott looked like the world’s saddest Action Man patterned ghost.


	5. Sarcasm: Just my way of showing that I care. Really.

“The day that you’ve been dreading since you started teaching here, nearly three months ago, is finally here,” Boyd said, clapping Derek on the back as they walked together towards the cafeteria.  “Are you ready for your first parents’ evening?”

“Not even slightly,” Derek admitted truthfully. It had been keeping him awake the past few days. How on earth was he meant to tell the parents of his students that they weren’t the sweet angels that they thought? That they were, in fact, crazy demons spawned straight from hell purely to bring chaos and destruction to Derek’s life? That and they were likely to be failing every single subject that they were taking, due to the fact that Beacon Hills High didn’t see it fit to actually teach them anything?

Derek hoped that he wasn’t going to get blamed entirely for that.

“Stop dwelling on it; it’s not as bad as you think,” Boyd said as they walked through the doors and in the direction of the tables that the teachers were going to be sitting at. Derek was thankful that he was going to be sitting near Boyd and Erica; he had been trying to avoid going near Jennifer Blake, who was becoming too touchy feely in Derek’s opinion. His arm had never been so molested in his life.

“You look like you haven’t slept a wink,” Boyd observed, eyeing Derek’s tired and pale face.

Of course Derek hadn’t slept. Not only did he have to worry about parent’s evening, he also couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles in that damn skin tight Spiderman outfit. That costume had almost been the death of him, and Stiles seemed to know it. It’s like he still knew that Derek was being affected by it, if the looks and winks he was giving Derek were anything to go by.

“Just tell them the truth. They may not like it, but it’ll be the best thing for your students if you do. Maybe that way they can get a bit more encouragement at home.”

“Is Derek still freaking out?” Erica’s sultry voice wondered over to them and Boyd turned them both to look at Erica, who was sitting behind a table and staring up at them, twirling her finger through the ends of one of her long blonde curls. The outfit she was wearing was enough to bring Derek out of his worry, even if it was just for a moment.

“Do you really think that dress is appropriate?” he asked her, indicating the very low cut dress. He looked to Boyd to judge his reaction to it and almost rolled his eyes as Boyd’s eyes darkened. Boyd looked like he wasn’t going to make it through the evening without ravishing Erica in front of everyone. Derek felt sick at the thought and Erica looked positively ecstatic about it, as though she could sense what she was doing to Boyd.

“It’s not my fault if people can’t keep their eyes away,” Erica pointed out, sitting so that her chest was sticking out even more. Derek could feel the arousal of others filling the room and was really not looking forward to spending an entire evening surrounded by that smell. It was only going to get worse once the parents and guardians arrived, and it wouldn’t be long after that Derek wouldn’t be able to take the amount of smells..

“Only because your chest is basically on show,” Derek stated, looking away from her and walking over to his desk, leaving Boyd standing still as though he was struggling with what to do next. Derek rolled his eyes before walking back over to Boyd and guiding him to his own desk; he seemed to be unable to function properly.

“You’ve broken Boyd,” Derek told Erica, making sure that Boyd was sat down before going back to his own table. He sat down on the seat and turned to face Boyd and Erica. Boyd was still staring at Erica, a small guttural and possessive growl coming from him.

“Oh, Boyd is a very sturdy guy, takes a lot to break him,” Erica said, winking at Boyd, before blowing him a kiss. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

Boyd put a hand on his desk to push himself into a standing position, the possessive look now clouding his eyes. Derek readied himself in case he had to physically drag Boyd from the room, but Erica managed to make him stop with one word.

“No.”

Boyd seemed to break out of whatever it was he was under, shaking his head and looking away from Erica to straighten the items on his desk, as though he wasn’t about to wolf out and cause a scene. Derek frowned at them for a moment before looking down at his watch. There was still ten minutes before the parents were due to arrive. He looked around the room.

Jennifer caught his eye and Derek gave her a small smile and a wave, not sure what else to do without being rude. Her eyes seemed to light up and Derek regretted his action instantly, especially when she gave him a wink in return.  Derek looked quickly away and wondered how his day was going to get any worse, when the first people to walk through the doors were Stiles, Scott and Isaac, closely followed by a man and woman who were chatting in a quiet tone to each other. From what Derek could overhear, it was about the woman’s long shift at the hospital after this meeting, and the man having all three of the boys over at his for the night because of it.

Derek took a deep breath, trying his best not to look at Stiles, although he couldn’t help but notice that his shirt read ‘ _Sarcasm: Just my way of showing that I care. Really.’_ Derek had to resist the scoff at that one. He couldn’t help but find his eyes drawn to Stiles’ shirt every time he saw him; the teenager had quite an impressive collection of funny ones and he would always smirk when his latest one had caught Derek’s eye, as though that was his plan all along. Sure enough, when Derek looked away from the t-shirt and up to the person wearing it, it was to see Stiles smirking at him. 

“Come on, dad, Derek is free,” he heard Stiles saying, grabbing hold of the man’s arm and pulling him away from conversation with the woman.

“It’s Mr. Hale to you, son,” the man scolded Stiles, and Derek was happy that at least someone out there understood that the kids shouldn’t be calling him Derek. It was an annoying argument that he seemed to have every day with his students and he was beginning to think that maybe he needed to give in and just let them all call him Derek.

“We’ll let Melissa go first; she’s got both Isaac and Scott to deal with, and she’ll be late for work if she doesn’t go now,” the man said, turning to look at the woman. She was attempting to get some dirt off of a disgruntled Isaac’s face. “Melissa, did you want to go ahead of us?”

“Are you sure, John?” Melissa asked, turning away from Isaac, who was rubbing a hand across his face and glowering. Scott was laughing at Isaac, but was still making sure he was out of arms reach of his mom.

“Of course, I’ll keep an eye on the boys.” He gave the three boys hard looks as he stood tall and intimidating. “Sit down, all of you.”

“But, dad, there aren’t any seats,” Stiles began as Melissa walked over to Derek. John raised his eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything else.

“We’re sitting down,” Stiles said quickly as all three boys sat on the floor and looked up at John. Derek was in awe of his powers. He wondered if it would be too much to ask Stiles dad if he could teach him to command them like that.

“Hello, Mr. Hale?”

Derek turned to look at Melissa, standing up quickly and holding his hand to introduce himself to her. She took it gently and smiled at him; the same easy smile that Scott would sometimes wear.

“Good evening, you can call me Derek. It’s Mrs. McCall is it?” Derek asked, letting go of Melissa’s hand and indicating the chair opposite him.

“Please call me Melissa,” she offered as she sat down, Derek took the seat opposite her and smiled warmly, “I’m Scott’s mom, as you know, and also Isaac’s legal guardian.”

“Yes,” Derek said, glancing quickly at the notes that he had made in a rush last night, seeing where he had made a note that said Isaac was living at Scott’s house. “They must be quite a handful.”

Melissa laughed, “I’m used to having Stiles and Scott in the house, Isaac is just quieter, but that just normally means that he’s up to something.”

Derek nodded, he understood that all too well, as innocent as Isaac seemed Derek was always on alert for him doing something. He didn’t believe the rest of the Form in thinking that Isaac needed to be babied and mothered, he knew that Isaac was probably the most conniving one of them all; he just had yet to prove it.

“So, tell me the truth, Derek,” Melissa said as she cross one leg over the other and leant forwards, a serious expression on her tired face. Derek could see that she worked too hard and too long. He could see it in the way that she held herself, as though she was moments away from collapsing in exhaustion. “How are they doing?”

“Well...” Derek began, not sure what he would say. He was expecting to have to sugar coat it slightly to some of the parents, but Melissa seemed to know that Scott and Isaac wouldn’t be getting good marks, and knew what they were really like. “Honestly? They’ll be lucky if they pass any exams, or make enough marks to actually graduate from high school.”

Melissa took a breath, before bringing a hand up to her forehead, rubbing at her temples in frustration. She went still for a fraction of a moment as though composing herself, before dropping her hand to her lap and looking back at Derek. He knew that she was expecting this, but it didn’t make him feel less bad for having to be the one to deliver the news to her.

“To be truthful, Melissa,” Derek admitted quietly, not wanting the Principal to overhear what he was about to say, “It isn’t entirely their fault.”

“Oh?” Melissa looked so hopeful in that moment, so Derek carried on.

“Of course, it was Scott’s fault for getting kicked out of his lessons, I think Isaac is partly to blame –” Stiles is entirely to blame, Derek wanted to add. “ –the entire Form was taken out of their lessons and dropped in mine.”

“So, they’re not actually being taught their other subjects?” Melissa asked with an angry tone to her voice. Derek wondered why none of the boys had told Melissa what was happening at the school. “You teach them everything?”

“As much as I can,” Derek admitted. He hated that he wasn’t able to give them all the care and attention that they all needed. He felt like he was failing them for every day that they were wasting mucking about in the classroom. “But it’s difficult.”

“I don’t doubt that; you’re only one teacher, teaching the ‘delinquent’ class their entire curriculum.” Her lips curled at the word ‘delinquent’; he could tell that the word really bothered her. It bothered Derek as well; his class weren’t delinquents, they were misunderstood. “Is there anything I can do to help with that?”

Derek was touched by her offer. “Getting them to listen to me would be a great help, it seems that I haven’t made an impact to get through to them enough to have them pay me any attention.”

He could sense the small amount of pity radiating off of her. She reached a hand up slightly, as though she wanted to reach out and place a comforting hand on his arm, but she changed her mind at the last minute. A set look came across her face and he was hit with her determination. “I can make sure the boys listen to you. Don’t you worry about that, and if they want to see the outside world, other than school, they better change their attitudes.”

“I appreciate that,” Derek stated with a thankful smile.

“And I appreciate how much you’re trying. A lot of others have given up on them,” Melissa added.

“I’m going to do everything in my power to get them to pass. I don’t want them to fail because of a choice that was made without proper discussion with others,” Derek admitted, thankful that Miss Morrell wasn’t able to hear him. He didn’t want to get kicked out of the school. He would feel guilty for not being there to give the Form a chance at passing.

“You’re a good teacher, Derek,” Melissa stated, standing up. Derek followed suit and smiled again.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. Sometimes I don’t feel it,” he admitted to her truthfully.

“Scott has never spoken about any other teacher before, but both he and Isaac bring your name up a lot at home. You may not think it, but you have made an impact on them. Just keep trying and I’ll make sure I do everything in my power to get them to try as well,” Melissa said. Derek wasn’t expecting to ever hear those words when it came to his Form, but it was enough to make him stand just a little bit straighter and feel proud. He wasn’t a complete failure.

“It was good talking to you, Derek,” she told him, shaking his hand again. “Thank you for not giving up on them.”

“You’re welcome, Melissa.”

Derek watched her leave, staying standing as John Stilinski walked towards him, smiling at Melissa as she passed him to head towards the three teenagers still sat on the floor.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” Derek asked as John walked over to him, holding his hand out for the man to shake.

“Call me John,” he said after letting go of Derek’s hand. They both sat down at the desk.

Derek was about to open his mouth to begin speaking, but John held a hand up to stop him.

“I’m sorry,” he said to him, sadness radiating off of John as he spoke. Derek was momentarily taken aback by his words.

“Sorry?” Derek asked, not sure if he heard him correctly. This was the person that Derek was least looking forward to meeting. Not only was he Stiles’ dad and Derek had been having _impure_ thoughts about the man’s son, but he was also the town’s Sheriff; the one person who would make Derek’s life very hard if he ever found out about those impure thoughts.

“Yes, for whatever it is that Stiles has done, whatever it is he’s planning to do and what he might do in the future,” John admitted, sounding like a man who had very much had enough. “How much damage has he done?”

_‘To my mind and sanity? A lot_.’ Derek wanted to say. Instead, he said, “Physical damage? Surprisingly none, mental damage ...” Derek joked and the sheriff shook his head, running a hand over his tired face.

“I feel like I need to keep apologizing,” John told him, “but it wouldn’t be enough. Just know that I am sorry. I don’t know what’s up with him. I could keep blaming his ADHD and his power, but that would just be moving the blame onto something else.”

Derek tried not to look too intrigued about the mention of Stiles power. John just kept on speaking, not noticing Derek sitting up a bit straighter and a bit more eager to listen. Derek could kind of tell where Stiles got his rambling from.

“I mean, sure, the first time he showed me his power I almost had a heart attack. It’s not exactly the easiest thing to get used to,” John laughed. Derek nodded along with him, not knowing what they were talking about, but so close to finding out. “But, despite the fact all that, I thought that being at this school was going to help him with it, he has admitted that he can control it more and there haven’t been any more incidents for quite some time now, so I suppose this place is doing something,  at the very least.”

Derek wanted to ask him what Stiles’ power was. He was practically on the edge of his seat, but John was just chuckling to himself before he sat up straighter. Derek found himself straightening up instantly.

“Another thing I want to apologize for is the ‘costume’ Stiles wore for Halloween,” John let out a small sigh of exasperation as he shook his head. Derek tried to keep his face neutral, hoping that he gave absolutely nothing away about his real thoughts and feelings on the costume Stiles had been wearing at Halloween. It was a costume that had left _nothing_ to the imagination, and had caused Derek’s own arousal to go into overdrive. “I didn’t realize what he was wearing until I finished my shift and found him lounging on the sofa. That’s a lot more of him than anyone should have seen and for that I apologize.”

“It’s fine,” Derek told him, “Thankfully he stayed behind his desk for most of the day, so wasn’t abusing anyone’s vision.” Derek hoped that his lie was believable; Stiles had actually spent most of the day bending over and generally making people uncomfortable.  “Although, he did spend most of it exchanging his code words with Scott, whatever those mean.”

John let out a loud sigh as he shook his head again, “Oh god, the code words. Those have been going on for as long as I can remember. It’s like a little secret language between the two that they think only they can understand.”

“You understand them?” Derek asked. It had been driving Derek insane trying to work out what on earth they had been talking about or what the code words had even meant, and if they even had a meaning.

“I’ve heard them enough times over the years that unfortunately I’ve become fluent in it. Melissa and I both have, yet Stiles and Scott seem to forget that quite often. I think the one that sticks in my mind the most is ‘Code: 5’ which means that someone is going to wet themselves. A firm favorite of Scott’s when he was younger.”

A loud yell coming from the direction of where Stiles, Scott and Isaac were meant to be sitting calmly interrupted the two of them. Derek looked up as John let out another loud sigh, to see that Stiles and Isaac had each grabbed one of Scott’s hands each and was hitting him with them.

“Is there anything major that I need to know before I go over there and break up what is soon to be a fight?” John asked Derek, making him look back at the man.

“Just that the –” he began, but Scott was now yelling loudly. “If you want I can phone you at a much more convenient time and explain things then?” he offered, sensing that the sheriff wanted to get the three boys out of the building and away from the other parents as quickly as he could.

“That might be a good idea, Derek. Otherwise I sense we might have another Code: Green on our hands,” John said as he stood up.

“Code: Green?” Derek asked with a frown as he followed suit, holding out his hand for John to shake again.

John shook his hand before explaining. “Scott getting so angry he Hulk’s out and destroys everything in a five mile radius, again.”

“Again?” Derek asked, looking over at Scott who was being held back by Isaac and making quite a scene as Stiles was still attempting to hit him with his own hand.

“It would be a lot easier if we could put that boy on a leash,” John muttered as he looked over at where the three boys were still fighting with each other.

“Scott seems to be the victim in this,” Derek stated, John turned around to look at him.

“Not Scott, I meant Stiles.” John grumbled as he walked away and over to the three teenagers, who instantly stopped as soon as John had made his way over to them. Derek had no idea what had just happened, all he knew, as he watched them all leave (Isaac was trying his best to get a good look at Erica as they went)  was that he still had absolutely no idea what the _hell_ Stiles’ power was.

It would be something that would still annoy him for the rest of the night. Even more annoying than meeting Jackson’s parents, who instantly blamed him for their son failing his classes. It was going to be a long and annoying night.

~~

Derek wished that the thought of Stiles on a leash hadn’t entered his brain since John’s offhand comment, but it had been plaguing his mind for quite some time. Derek knew that he had a problem; he didn’t want to be this affected by someone he was meant to be teaching.

“I hope you’ve all been thinking about your futures,” Derek asked the class, interrupting the conversations they were having with each other. Ever since parent’s evening last night, which hadn’t gone as badly as he thought it would have (although some parents were exactly like their children); he had been trying to think of ways to motivate the class. He was hoping that finding out their future careers would be enough to push them towards applying for college and giving them the motivation to try harder in lessons.

The class grumbled in reply as Derek walked around the front of his desk and sat on it, looking over at them all. He tried to ignore the fact that Stiles seemed to be staring in the area of his crotch, and focused instead on everyone else, who wasn’t trying to assault them with their eyes.

“Come on, I want to help you all get the career that you’ve always dreamed of! I want to help you,” Derek told them honestly. He really did want to help them. Like Erica had told him after parents evening: Form G deserved having someone who believed in them enough to help them achieve their life goals. He wanted to show the school that Form G could achieve the same things as the rest of the students; that they weren’t complete and utter failures. And as long as Derek kept looking away from Scott – who was eating what appeared to be paper – he could still convince himself that it was possible.

“I want to work in a sandwich shop,” Scott stated slowly, Derek turned to look at him, thankful that he had put the piece of paper back onto the desk.

“And why do you want to work there, Scott?” Derek asked glad that someone was beginning to open up to him.

Scott shrugged. “Free sandwiches. That would be cool.”

Derek nodded, waiting for Scott to elaborate more, but he didn’t. Derek clapped his hands once before pointing at Scott and looking around the class for someone else to volunteer.

“That’s a good goal to have, Scott,” Derek told him. The sense of elation filled him and Derek blinked quickly in confusion at the sudden emotion coming from someone in the class. He turned back to Scott, seeing that he was looking pretty smug with himself and realised that the hint of emotion, although small, was coming from him.

“Scott,” Isaac hissed as quietly as he could, causing Scott to turn around to face him. “You realize you’re emitting emotions, right?”

Scott gave a shrug. “I like him,” he replied, turning back to face Derek and giving him a warm look. Derek couldn’t help the happiness that filled him, in hearing that Scott liked him enough to stop controlling his emotions. The fact that he managed to get through to at least one member of his class was making the past few months worth it.

“Does anyone else have a career they want to pursue?” Derek asked with a smile, still feeling pretty happy at the fact that he was beginning to connect with his class.

“I’d love to work in the CIA or the FBI,” Danny said, hand in the air as he spoke, “If they don’t hire me I’ll make sure to hack my way in.”

“That’s probably not the best way to get into that career, but I like your determination,” Derek told him. Danny smiled as he dropped his hand, wiggling slightly in his seat as though doing a little dance.

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek asked, finally looking around at him and seeing that he had his hand raised.

“I want to make home movies,” Stiles told him, making Derek instantly regret letting him speak. “Porn,” he elaborated when Derek didn’t stop him.

“I ... err... that’s great, Stiles,” Derek stuttered, not sure how he could spin a good comment on that statement. “That’s– that’s great, getting yourself out there in the film industry.”

Stiles smirked as he brought his pen to his mouth and tapped it on his lips, causing Derek to look instantly at them, his eyes following the pens slow drag across them.

“Do you want to help me, Sir?” Stiles asked, mouth pouting slightly around the pen, sucking at the tip and making Derek finally move his eyes away as he tried to stop himself from flushing and praying to god that he was still able to control his emotions.

“Sorry, Stiles, you’ll have to find another partner,” Derek told him quickly, before turning to look at Jackson to ask what he wanted to be. Jackson however was looking back at Stiles.

“Don’t you need to have a penis to make porn?” Jackson asked him.

“Your mom would know,” Stiles shot back with a smug grin. “Besides, I do have a penis. Don’t be douche, even though that’s clearly going to be your future job. Head Douche has a nice ring to it.”

Jackson glared at him, his jaw clenching, putting down the mirror he had been obviously looking at himself with, onto the desk.

“I’m surprised your job isn’t going to be to model extra small condoms,” Jackson told him, “you’ve got such a small one after all.”

“I have not got a small penis,” Stiles cried, flabbergasted at Jackson’s statement, his face going red in anger. “I’ll get it out here and now to prove it.”

Danny cheered from the back of the room as Stiles stood up, hands flying to his belt.

“It’s not small, I’ve seen it,” Heather stated, turning around in her seat to watch Stiles.

Derek was quick to jump off of his desk and take the two steps towards Stiles, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him back into the seat.

“Of course you would say that, it’s the only penis you’ve seen,” Jackson told her with a scoff. “Anything looks big in a magnifying glass.”

“You sound as if you’re speaking from experience,” Oliver told Jackson, who raised his middle finger up at him.

“No one is getting naked in class,” Derek said, hand still on Stiles’ shoulder to keep him in the seat. He had stopped fumbling for his belt and was shooting dark looks at Jackson. “Keep all body parts inside the clothes that are covering them.”

Derek wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it if Stiles got naked in the class. He was sure his mind would end up exploding. Derek was surprised when the class gave a groan at the idea of no one getting naked in the class. He wasn’t aware that so many people apparently wanted to see Stiles get naked. He tried to shut down the possessive feeling in his gut at that thought, and walked away from Stiles quickly. He moved back to his desk and sat down behind it this time.

Jackson huffed in the direction of Stiles, before looking down at his desk and reaching for his mirror. He let out a cry of protest when he realised that it had gone missing.

“Who the hell has taken my mirror?” he demanded, turning around in his seat and searching around the floor beside him. He sounded frantic. “Where the fuck is my mirror?”

“Calm down Jackson, it’s only a mirror, haven’t you seen your hideous face enough for the day? I know the rest of us have,” Malia told him heatedly, shaking her head as she stabbed her pencil into the paper on her desk.

Derek looked at Jackson to see that he was clenching his fists together and seemed to be shaking in silent rage.

“Are you going to shit yourself, Jackson?” Oliver asked, standing up so that he could get a better look at him and causing everyone to turn and stare at Jackson. “I think he’s going to shit himself.” Oliver sounded positively gleeful at the idea of it. The rest of the class were beginning to laugh at Jackson’s actions.

Before Derek could tell Jackson to calm down, that it was only a mirror and he would help him look for it, Jackson let out a loud cry of fury.

All of a sudden a giant golden horn erupted from the middle of Jackson’s forehead, gleaming in the sunlight. A loud ‘puft’ noise filled the room.

The entire class went deadly silent as they stared in horror at Jackson, who was attempting to cover the horn with his hands and failing miserably.

“What the fuck is that?” Oliver asked slowly, hand rising to point at Jackson’s head. Jackson was looking horror struck at them all as he shook his head, as if doing so would stop them from noticing. If anything it made the horn more noticeable. Derek could only stare at him; he had no idea what to even begin saying.

“Are you are fucking kidding me?” Danny asked in a slightly hysterical tone, “You’re a fucking unicorn?”

“Your mom’s a unicorn,” Jackson said in a sulky tone, as he attempted to push the horn back into his head, only resulting in his hurting his own hands on the pointed bit of the horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Julie is wonderful beta and I bow down to her awesomeness! *worships and gives all the presents*   
> What did you all think of Jacksons power? :P


	6. I Put Out For Santa

The board that had taunted Derek on his first day here was still up in the staff room. He was amazed that it was still up even though it was December and no one had betted this far into the year apart from Erica, who had bet the end of the school year.  It was nice that out of the entire staff at Beacon Hills High, that at least one of them had faith in him from the beginning – he was of course ignoring the fact that her first bet was in the third week of the year.

It didn’t taunt him anymore. Now it was more like a challenge; something that he would look at every morning before he would start his day and use it as the push he needed to keep trying. He wanted to prove everyone wrong about not only him, but Form G. All those times when they drove him so crazy he wanted to quit, this board – and Erica of course – would be enough to motivate him into staying. Well, that and now the fact that Scott had stopped blocking his emotions from him.

“Good morning, Derek.”

Derek looked away from the board and at Jennifer, giving her a tight smile as his eyes flickered around the room to see if anyone else would be able to save him. There was no one. Boyd and Erica had yet to arrive at the school and Finstock wasn’t coming in because he had been trapped by the snow that had fallen hard overnight, which everyone had found weird in California. There were talks of it being the start of an apocalypse.

“Morning, Jennifer, good to see that you weren’t stopped by the snow,” Derek stated. She beamed at him and Derek wondered what he had said to give her the wrong impression this time.

“Oh no, a quick spell and I was able to clear the way to get in here, of course, I can’t do it for long otherwise I’ll use up too much energy. It would have been pointless if I had to go home because I wore myself out,” she told him, laughing. Derek gave a sarcastic grin back before he could stop himself, but Jennifer didn’t seem to realize it was fake. Derek had found out recently that Jennifer was a witch, being cut off from the other teachers because he was looking after Form G meant that he didn’t really get to know many of them, so he hadn’t found out many of their powers. Bobby Finstock, of course, was apparently the only human in the school, which made Derek wonder why he even began teaching here. Why not go to another school that wasn’t full of supernatural creatures and beings?

“That’s good, thankfully I don’t live that far so I walked in,” Derek admitted, before wishing that he hadn’t. Jennifer’s eyes lit up at his admission.

“Oh, that’s very handy for you,” She laid a hand on his arm, a habit she had been doing for a while that was annoying Derek but he was too polite to tell her to get away from him. He gritted his teeth and tried not to react.

There was a moment of silence, and Derek tried to desperately think of something that would get him away from her when she spoke again, trapping him in another conversation. “So what are your plans for the holidays? Visiting your girlfriend or family?”

Derek noticed the small suggestive tone in her voice as she asked the question.

“I’m going to be spending it with my two sisters and Boyd and Erica,” Derek told her.

“Oh, that’s nice. So no girlfriend?” Jennifer asked bluntly, fluttering her eyelashes at him with a coy smile. Derek thought that it looked like she had something in her eye that she was having trouble getting out.

“No, no girlfriend,” he told her, he felt her grip tighten for a moment on his arm. Her coy smile widened into a full out grin. “But I’m not interes—”

“Look, mistletoe, how cute,” Jennifer suddenly said, interrupting him and pointing above them.

Derek looked up. There hadn’t been any mistletoe above them before that moment; he would have smelt it when he came in, much like he could smell it now. She must have cast some sort of spell to make it appear above them.

“Err...” Derek said, stepping backwards and moving his arm out of her grip, “I’ve got to go, some of my Form are coming in early to help me decorate the classroom.”

He darted out of the door without a backwards glance, ignoring the fact that he left his bag in the room, deciding that it was worth having to buy a new laptop if it meant that he got away from Jennifer and her magically appearing mistletoe. He made a mental note to avoid her until the school broke up for the Christmas holidays; he didn’t want to get trapped under any romantic plant with her.

~~

Thankfully Boyd had brought his bag to him after an emergency Snapchat to him once Derek had safely entered his classroom and sat down. He locked all of the windows and kept his chair faced towards the door. He knew it was drastic action, but he’d rather be too careful than not careful enough around her. Boyd had found the entire thing hilarious when he came and sat in the classroom with Derek, Erica also joining them, before they would have to go to their lessons.

Derek was amazed when he saw that Erica was wearing a sweater and jeans. Even if they were tightly fitting, they still covered up most of her body, unlike her other outfits. Derek had asked if she was ill to which she reply by hitting him in the head with the book she was holding.

“If you don’t stop I’ll set you up on a date with Jennifer,” Erica threatened him, causing Derek to growl at her. She laughed and rose her foot to push against his leg, kicking him roughly. Derek winced, but pretended as if it didn’t hurt him at all.

“Don’t threaten me like that.” Derek ran a hand over his face, before slouching in his seat and dropping his hand to rub the small mark Erica left on his pants. He was thankful that she wasn’t wearing her high heels today. “She had mistletoe!”

Boyd snorted, although he tried to cover it by coughing. Derek wasn’t fooled by him at all. There was a small ‘ding’ from his phone and Derek pulled it out of his pocket as he looked down, seeing that Laura had sent him a Snapchat.

Derek glanced up at Erica and Boyd, who were trying to stifle their laughter, before looking down at what Laura had sent him.

It was a picture of her holding mistletoe, pulling a silly face – her mouth was open wide in dramatic shock, her eyes turned to look at the mistletoe in her hands – and the words, _SHE’S GOT ME TOO!_

“You told her!” Derek exclaimed in annoyance as Boyd and Erica erupted into their laughter. “You know, you’re both jerks. I should really start branching and getting more friends. Better friends.”

“Oh, Derek,” Boyd said laughing again before he continued, “no one else would have you. You’d also miss having us around.”

Derek grumbled, sending back a Snapchat of his very unimpressed face to Laura. There was a knock on the door as he put his phone back into the pocket, and Derek looked up to see that Morrell was looking in on them.

“Good morning,” she said to them, which they replied with their own greetings before she turned to look at Derek. “I’m afraid that I’ve got a few bits of news for you, and you may not like them.”

Derek took a breath, bracing himself for the pieces of information that she was undoubtedly going to overwhelm him with, before running off and letting him deal with them on his own.

“First of all, don’t expect many of your students to actually make it to school today,” she told him. “It seems that the snow is stopping a lot of people from actually making it here.”

“Have any of them called to say they’re not coming in?” Derek asked her.  “Or better yet, have their legal guardians called?” He wasn’t hopeful.

“Well, not as such, but we’re not very hopeful with any of them actually bothering to make the journey, so just be prepared to face an empty classroom,” Morrell told him. She continued onto the next piece of information before Derek could ask her more questions. She had a nasty habit of doing that and it was beginning to grate on Derek’s nerves. “The other bit of news is that Matt Daehler was arrested last night.”

Derek choked on nothing in shock as his eyes widened. Boyd patted him hard on the back to help him and Derek felt his eyes watering as he stared at Miss Morrell.

“What do you mean?” Derek managed to get out, getting his breathing back under control. “What did he do?”

“As far as we can tell, he may be charged with harassment. We’ll be told more by the Sheriff when he gets a chance to get back in touch with us. I thought that you might like to know; we’re not sure when he’ll be back. That’s the end of it all; if you have any questions don’t hesitate to find me.” Before they could say anything else she left the room without glancing back at them.

“Wow, I would have put money on Oliver being the first to be arrested from Form G this year,” Erica stated, shaking her head and sliding further down in her seat.

“I think that’s the second arrest for Matt now,” Boyd stated, scratching at his chin absentmindedly.

“He’s been arrested before?” Derek asked incredulously, looking at them both. Erica and Boyd laughed.

“You are kidding us, right, Derek?” Erica asked, the humor bubbling in her voice. “Almost your entire class have been arrested for something over the years.”

“I’m honestly surprised that they’ve made it this close to Christmas before the first incident happened,” Boyd turned to look at Derek who was just shaking his head slowly in shock and disbelief.

“Come on Derek, this is an improvement!” Boyd clapped Derek on the back in encouragement. “Only the one arrest. This time last year I think it was going on five; although one of those was Danny and he was facing a massive court hearing over his hacking.”

“How did he get away with it?” Derek asked. He was scared to find out the answer.

Boyd and Erica exchanged glances and identical laughs, “Would you believe that he managed to hack the computers and tamper with the evidence so that they wouldn’t have enough to prosecute him?”

Derek was honestly not surprised.

~~

“Matt isn’t going to make it into the class today,” Derek informed the few students that were sitting in the classroom. Miss Morrell had been right, not many had turned up. “As for the others, they obviously aren’t going to be making it in either, but hopefully for different reasons.”

“What did Matt do?” Scott asked seriously, looking in the corner where Matt would normally be sitting. Although Derek had to admit that even though he was meant to be there, it always looked like he was lurking.

“I’m not sure I can actually say,” Derek began; he hadn’t asked Morrell if he would be allowed to tell his class about Matt’s predicament.

“He was arrested last night,” Stiles told them before Derek could decide what to say, looking up from the piece of paper that he had been scribbling furiously on. “Dad told me when he got home. I sent you a Snapchat about it last night, Scott.”

“Isaac broke my phone,” Scott admitted, turning to glare at the boy in question. Isaac just shrugged at him; he was sitting so that his body was turned to lean against the wall, feet stretched out in front of him and across the aisle between the seats.

“You’re the one who dropped it in your soup,” Isaac said.

“Because you scared me,” Scott said before turning to look at Stiles, who was still scribbling. “He jumped out at me.”

“I hear you, that Isaac is certainly a massive prick,” Stiles stated, before glancing up when the classroom door opened. “Speaking of massive pricks.”

“Oh thank you, Stiles,” Oliver grinned as he kicked the door closed behind him, walking passed Derek who was frowning at him for abusing school property, and over to his desk in the corner. He threw himself down into his seat and began pulling things out of his pockets. “I always thought that you peeked in the bathroom.”

“It’s hard to find somewhere to look when you’re waving it around. Crazy nut job.”

“If I wasn’t so tired, I would come over there and slap you,” Oliver warned him, shooting him a dark look before putting more things onto the desk from his pocket.

Derek wondered just how much the kid had on him.

“With his penis,” Isaac finished for Oliver, which caused the boy to look up at him. Isaac stopped laughing at the look on his face.

“Why are you so tired anyway?” Stiles asked Oliver, moving the paper so that he could scribble on the piece of paper from a different angle. “Were you up all night stalking people?”

“Come on Stiles, leave him alone,” Kira said in a small voice from where she sat at the desk in front of Isaac’s. Oliver gave her a quick glance before looking away quickly.

“No, I had to speak to the police. I was the one that called them on Matt, he was following someone,” Oliver told them all with a shrug.

“So, let me get this straight,” Isaac said, sitting up and turning in his seat. He leaned his elbows on the table and addressed Oliver, who sighed and looked up at him. “You phoned the police on Matt stalking, whilst you were stalking him?”

“What’s your point? I was doing my bit for the community,” Oliver stated, looking back down at the contents strewn across his desk, eyes seeming to be searching for something. Derek could only watch him, not wanting to admit that he was finding it incredibly fascinating.

Derek would never be able to understand why Form G behaved the way that they did. Derek had watched them enough during the lessons to realize that they all had weird habits, or done such strange things the he could never understand or work out. The main person he couldn’t help but watch was Oliver.

“How?” Isaac asked him. “Also, why were you following Matt around? You weren’t going to kill him were you?”

“No, I wasn’t going to kill him.” Oliver scoffed and shook his head. Derek wished he could say that he believed that Oliver wouldn’t. He really, really wished he could believe that no one in his Form were capable of murder. “Maybe rough him up a little.”

“You’ll get sent to jail yourself.”

“That’s the aim,” Oliver drawled uncaringly. Derek didn’t like the tone of his voice, how he sounded like he had given up. Derek had noticed that Oliver had seemed more down in the dumps lately and he wished that he could reach out to help; he just didn’t know how.

“Oliver,” Derek began, but Oliver looked up at him, the look in his eyes telling him to leave it and end the conversation he was planning on having right there.

“What are we going to be doing today, Mr. Hale?” Oliver asked him, keeping firm eye contact with him. Derek stuttered a little; his class didn’t willingly call him ‘Mr. Hale’ so he instantly knew that Oliver was keeping him at more of a distance and successfully cutting off his concerned question with just those few words.

“I haven’t been given any work for you all, so I think that you should all spend some time working on your English homework,” Derek told them, he had asked them to write a short story, based on anything they wanted, it was simple enough homework to give them before the holidays. “And then I’ll see if I can put a Christmas movie on or something?” he suggested, which caused the five of them to perk up at his words.

“I’m honestly surprised that more people didn’t show up,” Kira said softly as she played with a pen, before opening the lid of her desk and putting it inside it.

“I know, I would have thought that Princess Sparkle would have made it in,” Stiles stated, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms above his head. Derek looked at him and tried to tell himself that it was so that he could read Stiles’ t-shirt ( _I put out for Santa,_ with a picture of a plate of cookies) and not because Derek was hoping for another glimpse of the skin the t-shirts – which in Derek’s opinion were getting tighter as the days went on – were hiding. He looked away before Stiles noticed. At least he hoped so; it was bad enough that Stiles had caught him a few times and was doing everything he could to somehow ‘flash’ his skin in Derek’s direction. Derek looked up as Stiles continued talking. “Don’t Uni-dicks love the snow?”

“Good one,” Scott laughed. He reached forward to punch Stiles in the shoulder, but used too much force and almost pushed him face first into the desk. Derek had a sudden thought about how he would like to push Stiles face first into the desk, his hands running all over the tight t-shirt’s he taunted Derek with.

Derek shook his head quickly, moving to sit behind his desk and trying to keep his face, his emotions, and his heartbeat calm. He didn’t like that these thoughts were coming through more than they should, and hated that with each passing day he thought about Stiles more and more.

“I still can’t believe that his supernatural power is a freaking Unicorn!” Isaac scoffed and Derek tried to focus his attention on that, instead of the teenage boy in front of him.

Ever since they had all found out about Jackson’s power – Derek still didn’t know how to even begin to deal with the fact that Jackson was a Unicorn – the entire Form had used any excuse they could find to rip the absolute shit out of him about it. On one of those days, Jackson had spent the entire day in a rage, which wasn’t good as apparently anger caused him to begin spouting a horn and hooves. Apparently he had even nearly full out transformed in the library when he was in there finishing an essay that Derek had given them all as homework. Derek had been told by Boyd who had found Jackson and had to teach him how to calm himself down to make the horn disappear and his hands to stop being hooves. Derek had witnessed Jackson stamping around for a while and it was strangely amusing.

“I can’t believe that this entire class - that we know of - all have supernatural powers and yet you’re all stopped by snow!” Derek exclaimed as he looked around the pathetic size of his class. He wanted the class to get on with their work and knew that if he focused his attention on the stack of papers he had to mark, he could take his mind off of Stiles, who was running his long fingers across his neck absentmindedly.

No, Derek wouldn’t focus on it.

“You should all begin working on your English homework,” Derek told them, grabbing for his own pile of work and not looking up as he grabbed for his pen to begin working. He hoped that his class were listening and were actually going to do the work.

“Who the hell has my pen?” Isaac cried and Derek groaned, it had literally been seconds and somehow a crisis had happened. He looked up to see that Isaac was crouched down behind his desk, searching across the floor for it.

“Isaac, I’ll lend you a pen,” Derek stated, leaning down to go into his bag to get another pen out.

“No, I want the pen I was using,” Isaac told him angrily, “I just had it when we came in here and now it’s gone.”

“Just take this pen, Isaac,” Derek said holding it out to him. Isaac stood up and turned to look at Derek, his teeth were clenched and he was looking around accusingly at the other four people in the room.

“I don’t want to take your pen! I want the one I was using. I’m so sick and tired of my stuff going missing because of this class of criminals!”

“You know that you’re in the class of criminals as well, don’t you? Surely that makes you one of us,” Stiles stated, turning to look at Isaac and watching as he seemed to be having a mini tantrum over a pen.

“One of us, one of us,” Oliver chanted in a low tone, which caused Stiles to smirk in approval.

“None of you are helping,” Isaac growled, his eyes flashing dangerously and Derek could sense that he was on the edge of wolfing out. He stood up so that he could calm Isaac down and hopefully sort out the situation.

“You called us criminals; why do you now expect us to help you?” Kira asked, laying her head down and using her arms as a pillow.

“Because otherwise I will rip all of your throats out,” Isaac threatened, just as Derek got to him. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Enough of that; calm down,” Derek told him, putting on his best stern voice. There was no need for him to start threatening to hurt the other members of the class.

“Are you seriously over reacting to a pen going missing?” Scott asked him, frowning slightly, moving a bit closer to Stiles. He didn’t like being threatened, or Stiles being threatened.

“It’s not just the fucking pen; lots of other things of mine have been going missing. They have been since the beginning of the year. I want it sorted. You’re all suspects,” Isaac said, ignoring Derek’s attempts to calm him down and pointing around at them all.

“No offense, but I don’t want any of your things,” Oliver stated slowly, holding his hands up in defense as he leant back to slouch in his chair. “Your things are shit.”

“You’re still a suspect,” Isaac warned him, finally calming down slightly before he turned to look at Derek. “You need to sort this out, you’re our teacher. You have the authority to search them all.”

Derek almost laughed at the idea that he had any authority over any of them, except for Scott it seemed, but the look on Isaac’s face telling him that the matter wasn’t going to get dropped. The fact that Derek just wanted them to get on with their work so that they could watch a movie made him turn to look at the other occupants of the room.

“I’m only going to request that we search desks,” Derek told Isaac, waiting for someone to protest that. Derek thought that it was the fairest option that didn’t require searching through bags and pockets for one pen.

“Isaac, shall we check yours first?” Derek asked, pointing down to the desk in question, Isaac moved to lift the lid of it, showing the small space inside for them to put their things. Isaacs was surprisingly empty, only a few sweet and chewing gum wrappers inside of it. He closed it before crossing his arms and following Derek over to Scott’s desk.

Scott happily opened his desk, to show that he had a pair of gloves, a half-eaten sandwich and a very wilted flower inside. Derek frowned at that, as Isaac looked over his shoulder to peer inside of it. Derek wanted to ask about the flower, it looked pretty dried up and very definitely dead.

“What’s with the flower?” Isaac asked for Derek, looking up at Scott in wonder.

Scott shrugged, “I picked it for my mom, but forgot that I put it in here.”

Derek just nodded, telling Scott that he could close the desk, before taking a deep breath and trying to mentally prepare himself for what horror or embarrassment would be inside of Stiles’ desk. Judging by the smug and cocky grin that was currently lining his handsome face, his fingers sliding across his lips as he looked up at them, Derek was in for a treat.

“Open your desk please, Stiles,” Derek asked him, Stiles dropped his hand from his mouth and placed it on the edge of the lid, waiting a moment before lifting it quickly. Derek let out a disappointed sigh as he noticed that there was absolutely nothing inside the desk. He glanced at Stiles who was beginning to chuckle.

“You should have seen both of your faces,” he laughed, hand moving to hold his stomach as though his loud laughter was beginning to cause him pain. “What did you think I had in here? A bomb?”

“I wouldn’t put it passed you,” Derek told him, Isaac had left Derek to walk over to Oliver, who already had the lid to his desk open. Derek looked in to see that it was filled with random bits and pieces, the contents of what was in Oliver’s pockets that day, a vast amount of screws, nuts and bolts, some crumpled up tissues, pen lids,  a condom with a dollar bill sign on it, an actual dollar, what looked like various coins from different countries (pounds, euros, lira, yen), the tiny houses that were used in a game of monopoly, a tiny toy car, half a sandwich (Derek wondered if it was the other half to Scott’s one? Before realizing that Scott would never share food. He had seen that boy nearly attack Stiles for taking a chip off of his plate. Not that he had been watching them when supervising lunch with Boyd), some dried pasta, a container of glitter, a few safety pins, about ten lighters, a packet of cigarettes, and what he hoped wasn’t a bag of weed hidden in amongst the things. Derek didn’t want to have to deal with that, and it didn’t smell like weed.

Derek could only look at Oliver in confusion, wondering why on earth all of these things were in there. He opened his mouth to ask, but Oliver was already answering his question as though he could read his mind.

“I just put all the things I find in my pocket in here.” Oliver shrugged. “Who knows when I might need it?”

Derek could only nod before turning around to face Kira, as did everyone else. Derek could smell the guilt coming off of her in waves; she had obviously let her guard down and let her emotions flood through the room. Isaac seemed to have noticed as well, before his jaw hardened and he walked over to her. Kira peeked up at him as she continued laying her arms on her desk, as though that would stop them from going into her desk.

“I don’t have anything.” Kira tried shielding her desk, but Isaac grabbed her arm with one hand and moved her with ease so that he could lift the lid with the other. His mouth dropped open in shock as he saw the contents inside of it, removing his arm from around Kira and his hand from her arm as he stood up straight.

Derek moved closer to the desk, shocked at the amount that was in it. It was like a little treasure trove of stuff and not just the same kind of crap that Oliver had in his desk, but also a whole bunch of other things.

She had enough things in her desk to prove that she was in fact the class thief. Not only had she been stealing from Isaac, she had also apparently been stealing from the other members of the class. Not to mention all of the other incriminating and disturbing things in her desk. Derek could see a picture of Kira and Isaac lying side by side on the grass; Kira was holding the camera as Isaac appeared to be asleep next to her, as though she had seen him asleep and decided to take a picture. Which surprised him; he really thought that Kira was one of the normal ones, thought that she was just dragged in here for something stupid that she might have done and was punished. She was the quiet one, the one that actually did the work that Derek assigned them without complaint.

Isaac could only look up at her slowly, taking a tentative step backwards as if she was freaking him out. Which she was; it was freaking Derek out a bit. He didn’t even know that Kira had what appeared to be an obsession with the young wolf beside him.

“What the fuck is all of this?” Isaac asked in a low voice, as though words were failing him and it was a great struggle to get those words out.

“I...” Kira began before looking around at everyone else. The other three teenagers had gotten up from their seats to come over and look into Kira’s desk as well.

“You had my pen!” Isaac stated loudly, as if suddenly remembering why they were looking into desks in the first place. He reached into the desk and took his pen back. Derek vaguely remembered it as the pen that he saw Kira put in there earlier on. He had just assumed that it was hers; he certainly didn’t think that she would have stolen it, or that she had stolen this many things. She had a problem.

“And all of my other fucking stuff! My scarf, my pencil case... you have my student ID. I thought I lost it! I had to pay for a new one because of you,” Isaac said angrily, picking up his things and bundling them up in his arms.

“Not to mention your iPod, that you accused Scott of taking, your lunch, that you also accused Scott of taking – AND MY PHONE!” Stiles cried, patting his pockets quickly before diving into the desk and snatching it up, looking at it before glaring down at Kira, who was looking at them all sheepishly. “When the hell did you take this? I had it on the way to school.”

“I’m really good at pick-pocketing,” Kira admitted to them all, sounding sad. Derek could see that her eyes were beginning to water.

“I told you this was a class of criminals!” Isaac cried as the others all nodded along in agreement. Kira looked up at them all with wide tear filled eyes and Derek felt his anger and shock give way, to be replaced with pity for her.

“Aww, it’s alright, Kira,” Scott said reaching forwards to pull Kira into a hug. “We know that you didn’t mean to do it, don’t cry.”

Kira nodded before sniffing loudly and making a show of wiping her eyes. Oliver gasped before pointing at Kira wildly and accusingly.

“Don’t fall for it! It’s a dirty rotten trap,” Oliver told them all as they turned to look at him. Stiles, Isaac and Scott were all surrounding the crying Kira to comfort her.  “She’s using the ability to cry to try and get us to feel sorry for her.”

The boys all stepped away from Kira quickly, well, Scott was pulled away by Stiles and they glared at her. She sighed, rolled her eyes and wiped the tears from her face. She crossed her arms across her chest and sulked as they snatched the things out of her desk and began to determine whose things belonged to whom.

Derek admired her for her determination to not take any blame for what had just happened, as well as her ability to cry on cue it seemed, but he also knew that he would never trust her around things, and would always check that nothing had been taken when she was around.

~~

The thievery forgotten, the class all began to work on their stories. Although, Isaac had moved to sit at Danny’s desk so that he wouldn’t be near Kira in case she stole anything else from him.

Derek was actually amazed when they stayed in silence for well over an hour, except for the music that was coming from Stiles phone. He had asked Derek if they could play the radio from his phone to break up the silence that had enveloped them and Derek agreed, although it meant that Stiles tapped his fingers a lot more than he normally did, singing under his breath along to the songs that he knew. All of the others had joined in as well. Derek didn’t want to admit it, but so did he. It made the time go quicker and he found that he got more done.

He finished all of his grading with time to spare before the bell would ring for lunch. Derek decided that he was going to have them watch the movie after lunch. It was something to cheer them up after lunch, and might actually make them want to come back to the lesson instead of making a run for it to play in the snow.

“Right, has everyone finished their stories?” Derek asked, clapping his hands together as he looked at Stiles, Scott, Kira, Oliver and Isaac. They looked up, some of them nodding whilst the others mumbled, ‘yeahs’.

“Who wants to read their story first?” Derek asked standing up from his desk and walking around to sit on the front of it. He stretched his arms above his head as he moved, his muscles aching from having sat for so long. His question caused Stiles and Scott to exchange looks as Kira ducked her head to hide behind her piece of paper.

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Stiles stated, standing up as he grabbed for his piece of paper. He held it up in front of him and gave a few small coughs as he moved his arms as though ‘limbering’ himself up.

“The nightclub was heaving. I glanced around as people danced, arms high in the air and eyes closed as they lost themselves in the music, the vibrations of the heavy bass feeling like it was beating through their chests and straight to their hearts. I know that was how it felt to me. Sweat clung to me as I pushed through them. I needed to get to the other side; I needed to get the thing I was craving. I had spotted his eyes from a distance, instantly drawing myself close to the blood red that shone in the darkness, filling me with such delicious lust that my knees almost gave in right then and there. I was almost spent and I had only seen this person’s eyes, just think of what they could do with their hands, or their mouth. When I approached them, I caught sight of the person; they were half hidden in the shadows, but I could just make out parts of his face. The jaw so chiseled I was sure my tongue would cut when I inevitably licked my way across it. He was looking so delicious with his glorious stubble, the same darkness as his hair. He was looking at me hungrily, as though he wanted to eat me right there and then; and boy did I want him to eat me. I wanted him to make me come undone as he spread my cheeks and –”

“Okay that is more than enough,” Derek said quickly, holding a hand up to stop him. Stiles certainly had quite a talent with painting a vivid picture and Derek was sure if he let Stiles continue, he was going to have to disappear from the room and spend some alone time well out of ear shot of anyone else. Stiles seemed to know why Derek had asked him to stop, and Derek was so sure that the man in the story was him, or at least based on him.

Derek did not want to think about that at all. He did not want to start imagining that Stiles pictured him in that way. Oliver, Scott and Isaac were frowning slightly at the content in the story, whereas Kira seemed to be on the edge of her seat, apparently eager to know more.

“Can I read that?” Kira asked Stiles as he sat down, a smirk on his face as he looked at Derek, who shifted on the desk as inconspicuously as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. Stiles happily handed it over to Kira, who took it and read it greedily. Derek was fighting the urge to ask if he could read it himself afterwards.

Because he was the teacher. For editing purposes.

“Scott, why don’t you go next?” Derek suggested. He knew that at least Scott wouldn’t write a porn story about him. Well, he hoped he wouldn’t.

Scott stood up as he held the paper up to his face, looking down and reading out loud in a mono tone voice that carried around the room.

“The girl went into the room. She had long brown hair that was so long it touched the floor. In the room there was a boy. She really liked him. She thought that he looked really nice. The boy looked up when she entered the room, and she looked at him with her brown eyes. He noticed that she was looking at him, but he quickly looked away from her and out of the window. It was raining. The girl did not like the rain. She hated it when it made her hair curly. But the boy liked it when it was curly. It made he look really pretty. He looked back at her and she looked at him. They were looking at each other. With a loud yell, the boy yelled at her, “How dare you, you broke my heart.” The girl cried, big tears falling from her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she yelled back, because she was angry at him yelling at her. “It is okay,” he said looking at her. “I forgive you.” They lived happily ever after. The end.” Scott looked up happily and Derek was resisting the urge to cry tears of frustration. He could not think of anything to say about the story that he had just sat through, wanting to get back the few seconds of life it had taken to hear that monstrosity.

“That was... that was...” Derek began as Scott waited patiently for his comments, the usual goofy and yet endearing grin across his face. He seemed so proud of himself and Derek did not have the heart to tell him the truth because it would make him sad. “I liked how loudly you read it Scott, well done. I really liked the part.” He was grasping at straws about what he could say. “... The part where they were looking at each other.”

“That was my favorite part as well,” Scott agreed as he sat down. Derek resisted pinching the bridge of his nose, even though he wanted to so badly. He looked up and caught Oliver’s grinning face and he tried to prepare himself for whatever fresh hell he was forcing himself into enduring. Oliver stood up and gripped his paper, much like Scott and Stiles previously, before starting straight in with his story.

“The thunder crashed above him, lightning illuminating the sky and lit the dark alleyway. It wasn’t needed; it was never needed when Death was around, but it was all that surrounded him. He could taste the life slowly slipping from the human’s body, the acid taste spreading across his tongue, his mouth watering as his hunger for it grew stronger. It was a gift. Human souls were always a gift for him, sent from the woman he loved. She would find the most delicious humans she could, would make their lives utter hell just enough that Death could taste it. The soul would be tainted with the fear, the sadness, and the betrayal. It’s what made Death feel alive, what kept him living and she knew. She would keep sending them to him and he would keep searching for the next one. It was how she showed her love; it was always how she showed her love to him. Before he became Death, when he was just a demon she would take him away, give him a taste of the life he was living now. Just small amounts at first, but enough to get him hooked. Enough to make him insatiable with the hunger for them that he would do anything he could to get it. It slowly transformed him, made him darker and more twisted, and contaminated his heart and lungs with the sickly black darkness that was slowly killing him. He didn’t even realize until it was too late, until the sickly black darkness dripped out of him, surrounding him and hanging like silk robes. She still loved him, still whispered his name in the wind. Even when they were banished from seeing each other by a higher power, when they had been ripped apart and he had been forced to walk the earth searching for her. He always knew where to find her. She would always send him the humans as gifts, guiding him closer and closer to her, so near and yet always too far. But they wouldn’t be able to keep him from her for long. Life loved him and Death loved her and no God would ever be able to stop them from finding each other. And when they did, Death knew that they would bring Chaos, Anarchy and Armageddon down against those that tore them apart.”

Derek stared open mouthed at Oliver, as did Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Kira, who still held onto the pieces of paper that contained Stiles’ porn story, forgotten in her hands.

“Oliver that was –” Derek began, he had lost the ability to speak, felt chills at the idea of his story, was so proud and yet terrified of what kind of brain it took to write that.

“- Fucking amazing, Oliver,” Isaac finished for him, nodding slowly.

“You need to write a sequel. I need more of that,” Stiles admitted and Derek had to agree with him.

Oliver smiled in embarrassment as he shrugged, “It was nothing,” before he sat down at his desk and placed the paper down in front of him. He seemed to have no idea how to react to their praise, as he had not received much in his life.

Derek stared in shock for a few more minutes before he stood up and cleared his own throat. “Sorry we don’t have time to have you read your stories Kira and Isaac –“

“That is fine, how am I meant to follow that anyway?” Isaac asked, pointing at Oliver, who was still looking down at his story. Kira agreed, handing Stiles back his own story. Derek hoped that one day he could read the rest of Stiles’ story, but refused to ask for it. Maybe he could collect them for a grade?

“I’m going to get the TV and bring it in here,“ Derek told them, glad that he had Home Alone and Home Alone 2 in his bag. He had it in there in the hopes that he could watch it with the class. He knew that there was a TV in Boyd’s classroom and hoped that he would not mind Derek taking it for his class. He left the room, going into Boyd’s, surprised to find it empty before taking the TV (which was on a unit that had wheels so that it was easy to move from class room to class room) and wheeling it back to his classroom. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Oliver and Kira all began getting their things ready to go down to the cafeteria for lunch, since the bell would be ringing soon.

Just as the bell rang, their classroom door opened and Miss Morrell walked in, shutting it behind her. She waited until they all sat back down obediently – why they couldn’t do that for Derek, he didn’t know – and listened as she told them that the school was going to be closing during lunch and that they were all free to go.

Apparently, more snow was being forecast and her and a few other teachers had to leave now as they lived too far away to risk being stranded here.

Derek turned to look at their sad faces as Miss Morrell left the room, surprised that they were looking forward to the film as much as they were. Surely, they could all rent, or they probably owned, Home Alone and its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York at home. (Derek didn’t count the other sequels in that movie franchise; they were nothing more than a disappointment to his life. Laura always got really angry when anyone mentioned them to her. In her mind, they were totally different from the originals, so much so that they were classed to be their own stand-alone films that had nothing to do with them. Derek agreed with her whole heartedly. He loved the Home Alone films; they were the movies he _had_ to watch before or on Christmas, otherwise it wouldn’t feel like Christmas to him.)

He was surprised to find them in the school when he went off in search of the portable TV and DVD player, wheeling them in from Boyd’s classroom next door and laughing at the excitement that filled Kira, Scott, Stiles, Oliver and Isaacs faces at seeing the title. As though it were the most exciting thing in the world, well, it was probably the most exciting thing in this school.

“How about we eat out lunch in here and we start watching the movies now? I don’t live that far away.” He tried not to react to Stiles’ hopeful face at finding out that piece of information. “The school won’t close for a few hours because it’ll need cleaning. So we could at least watch one of the films while we eat,” he offered. Scott, Stiles, Kira, Oliver and Isaac all agreed quickly and Derek smiled as he turned on the TV and DVD player, grabbing for his lunch as he waited for it to load. He was going to skip through the trailers at the beginning of the DVD and go straight to the menu, but they all protested it, saying that they all liked to watch them.

Stiles handed the remote to Oliver, who had moved to sit in what would have been Heather’s desk and seat (if she had actually turned up at school instead of staying at home because of the snow), so that he could see the TV better. Derek sat on one of the desks at the back, turning the chair at the desk in front of it around so that he could rest his feet on it, opening his sandwiches and beginning to eat them as the class stared in awe at the screen.

Derek chuckled to himself as he reached into his pocket and grabbed for his phone, pulling it out and unlocking it, sweeping his thumb across the touch screen to find the Snapchat button. He ignored his other apps (Netflix, You Tube, WhatsApp, Emails. Apparently, he had ten unopened ones, but every time he clicked on the button he didn’t have any, and he was sick and tired of keeping deleting his email address from the phone settings and re-adding it, so he just opened his emails in the internet tab now, it was a pain but it was necessary.) He finally got to the Snapchat icon, seeing that he had quite a few from Laura and Boyd, before he raised his phone to take a picture of his class. all watching the movie. The actual movie had started and was filling Derek with Christmas cheer and goodness, and not to mention the nostalgia at watching one of his favorite childhood films while they were eating their lunches.

Kira was eating some slices of cut up apple, Isaac was eating a sandwich with an opened bag of chips beside him; he had put some of the chips inside the sandwich to create a potato chip sandwich, which Derek had not done since he was a child. Scott was eating the half-sandwich that had been in his desk, and was munching on his own bag of crisps beside him, salt and vinegar flavor, which made Derek frown. Who on earth chose that flavor? Who liked salt and vinegar flavored chips that much that they were willing to purposely _choose_ to eat them? Derek really, really hated salt and vinegar flavored chips. Oliver was eating a bag of sweets, it looked like the pick and mix that you got when you went to the movie theater and chose your own sweets, Derek would have told him off for his lack of nutrition in his lunch, but he was actually quite jealous that he himself did not have any sweets.

Stiles was eating a salad, which had actually surprised Derek. He did not think that Stiles was the kind of guy that would be into eating salads. Jackson yes, but not Stiles. There was a lot about Stiles that Derek didn’t know, and he found himself wanting to know more about the boy in front of him. He wanted to know why he was becoming _infatuated_ with him, wanted to know why Stiles was even flirting with him. Derek knew that it was probably just a conquest to Stiles, the idea of managing to get with a teacher, the thrill of going after something so forbidden.

Derek shook his head as he looked down at the picture, putting the caption, _Watching a movie. Join us._ He clicked the send button and pressed Boyd and Erica’s names to send it to them.

He then decided to open the Snapchats that he got from Boyd and Laura. Laura had sent him three, each of them depicting her time at work. The first was a picture of her face, looking very unimpressed, with one eyebrow raised, over her shoulder Derek could see a deliveryman in the middle of picking up a box on the floor. The caption was, _Delivery man is a perv_. The next one was of the deliveryman talking to someone else in Laura’s office; she worked in a publishing firm and was one of the secretaries and proofreaders. It was a small business so she did both jobs because it was a lot easier than hiring someone else. She had captioned this one; _I think Lucy is in there_ , with a winky smiley emoticon face and a love heart.

The third one was of Laura’s face; she was pulling a worried and scared looking face, with Lucy looking over her shoulder with the same look. The caption said, _deliveryman asked Lucy for my number!_

Derek chucked as the final picture disappeared before he clicked on Boyd’s Snapchat. It was a video of his classroom; the caption was, _look at how busy my classroom is._ The video moved across the empty classroom twice before panning back to Boyd’s face. Boyd shook his head and sighed before the video cut off.

Derek was going to send him another Snapchat, but he heard movement at his door and Boyd was standing at it, clutching his lunch with Erica beside him.

“I heard there was a party,” Boyd stated, looking around the class, before greeting Stiles, Scott, Kira, Isaac and Oliver as they made their way to the back of the room to sit at the desks with Derek.

“Did any of your class show up?” Derek asked them in a low voice so he did not disturb the students watching the film. Kevin had just told his mother that he wished he didn’t have a family and was shut up in the bedroom in the loft. Derek had seen this film so many times he could probably recite it word for word. He knew that Laura definitely could.

Boyd shook his head, his eyes trained on the screen as he answered him, “Nope, not even one person showed up. I am actually very disappointed in my students. I’m also really surprised that more of your Form turned up than both of ours put together.” He pointed between himself and Erica, who nodded along with what he was saying.  Derek was surprised that more of his class turned up than two of the other ‘normal’ classes.

“If we had known that you were having movie afternoon, we would have joined you.” Erica said. “It would have been a lot better than sitting in the room with two students and trying to keep them occupied.”

Derek nodded at her words, before glancing around at his students. He was happy that he’d finally found something to keep them occupied and quiet. He had actually had quite a good day that day and he hoped that it was the beginning of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to Julie for going through this chapter and editing it for me :D (There were so many more long-ass sentences and a hell of a lot of 'really' for her to get through.)  
> As it is, I'd like to apologise for just how rambly this chapter is, I was trying to get to 50,000 words. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! :D


	7. Tingles in all the right places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to Julie for being my amazing Beta! :D

Derek and Laura’s apartment was decorated as though someone had thrown up glitter, fake snow, tinsel, and Christmas cheer, and Derek absolutely loved it. He had let Laura have full run of the house when it came to decorating for Christmas, which would be the reason why the flat he shared with her resembled  Santa’s grotto, complete with a life sized figure of Santa that spoke whenever you passed it. It hadn’t been long before he had gotten so sick and tired of hearing “Ho, ho ho, Merry Christmas!” and “Have you been good this year?” before he had turned it off, causing Laura to pout. However, she hadn’t switched it back on, so Derek felt like he had won.

“If you keep eating the cookies, Boyd won’t be happy,” Laura called from the front room. Derek stilled with a cookie almost to his lips and wondered how on earth she knew what he was just about to do. Of course it was like she could read his mind.

“It’s because you’re so predictable, you dumbass.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but shoved the cookie in his mouth anyway. He could take Boyd. He was a grown ass man, if he wanted to eat a cookie before dinner, he would eat a damn cookie.

Derek rearranged the plate of cookies on the counter so that it didn’t look like one was missing, as he quickly chewed and swallowed the evidence.

“It’s my birthday, I’m allowed to have cookies on my birthday,” Derek mumbled under his breath. Laura of course heard him, because she was a werewolf like him and an evil sister that had impeccable hearing.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you when Boyd finds out,” Laura told him. He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and she entered the room. She placed the empty cup in her hand into the sink as she peered at the plate of cookies Derek was still hovering next to.

“Is Derek eating all the cookies again?” Cora asked, walking into the kitchen and running a hand through her messy hair, stifling a yawn as she walked over to Derek, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. “Happy birthday Derek. Stop stealing cookies.”

“Why are you all being mean on my birthday?” Derek asked them, through a mouthful of cookie crumbs. It wasn’t his fault that the cookies were delicious. So delicious, they couldn’t have been made by either of his sisters, as they were both terrible at cooking, and Boyd wouldn’t have come over just to drop off cookies. These must be store brought.

They were still delicious and he didn’t care if Boyd would be angry with him, he was going to have another cookie damn it, he was the birthday boy after all. Cora must have sensed what he was going to do as she grabbed for the plate of cookies and held them out beside her and out of his reach. Derek scoffed at her; he could take her if he really wanted them and she wouldn’t be able to stop him.

Cora raised an eyebrow at him as though daring him to try it. Derek turned away with a grumble and Cora laughed in triumph.

“We’re just thinking of your wellbeing if Boyd finds out, that’s all.” Cora told him, putting the cookies on the other side of the kitchen and turning to grin at Derek again.

“I’m not scared of Boyd,” Derek told them, he heard Laura’s laughter from the other room.

“You should be.”

Derek jumped at the sudden arrival of Boyd in the kitchen. He had absolutely no idea how the man even managed to arrive without Derek even realizing; why had his senses failed him? 

“How do you do that?” Derek asked Boyd, who grinned at him whilst depositing the various different bags of food that he was carrying onto the kitchen counter.

“I can’t tell you all of my secrets, Derek. Now you can all get the hell out of my kitchen so that I can start cooking,” Boyd told him, looking pointedly in the direction of the door so that Derek and Cora could both leave. They did so begrudgingly, Derek trying to sneak another cookie as he passed them. Boyd was quick enough to hit it out of his hand.

Derek entered the front room, clutching his hand and looking positively scandalized that Boyd had done it.

“We did warn you,” Cora told him as she greeted Erica with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Erica smiled as she walked over to Derek and kissed him on the cheek.

“Stop sulking, your hand is fine,” Erica told him, smacking him lightly on the arm before hugging him. “Happy birthday, Del.”

“Don’t call me Del,” Derek told her as he hugged her back, “and thank you.”

“We can open presents once Boyd’s finished in the kitchen.” Erica told them, Laura and Cora both nodded as they began to settle on the sofas. “Thankfully he began preparing and cooking things last night, so he shouldn’t be too long before he comes back out.”

It turned out that Boyd took another hour before he was ready to come out and open presents. Derek was sure that he was doing it on purpose.   
  
It wasn’t until Cora got so antsy about sitting down and waiting, that she dragged him from the kitchen and pushed him onto the sofa so that they could begin opening presents.

“That’s what I was meant to tell you,” Erica said suddenly to Derek as she began handing out presents to everyone. “Matt’s been released without further charge. We found out the other day when we ran into the Sheriff and asked him about it.”

Derek was shocked that Matt had been released. He was sure that Matt had actually been stalking Allison. “How the hell did that happen?”

“Apparently they didn’t have enough evidence to formally charge him. Chris Argent is livid; he apparently threatened Matt, and said that if he comes anywhere near Allison, unless it’s in the classroom and under the watchful eye of a teacher, he would castrate him.”

Boyd winced at those words and Derek couldn’t help but be wide eyed. He knew that Chris would do it. The man had a lot of weapons in his arsenal; enough to cause some serious damage to Matt, a slow painful torture. Derek would have to keep a close eye on everything and probably make a seating chart over the winter break.

“There should be a meeting about it when you go back,” Boyd told him, “if the Principal even cares enough to organize one.”

“She’ll have to; it would be bad for the school if a parent killed one of the students,” Erica stated, taking the presents that Cora and Laura were handing out from the ones below the tree.

“Matt shouldn’t be such a creep.” Erica looked up and noticed the looks that the others were shooting her. “Oh come on! You all agree with me, if he wasn’t being such a creepy fuck and stalking people, he wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“I agree he shouldn’t be allowed out in public. I’m not looking forward to trying to deal with this when I go back to work.” Derek told them. “But enough about that, shall we open presents?”

Derek had his eye on a plain looking box that was wrapped differently to the other presents. He didn’t know who it was from, but he wanted to find out what was inside. There was a tag on it, stating just his name. The scribbled handwriting looked familiar but he couldn’t place why. It wasn’t anyone else in this room with him.

Once he ripped open the paper, he lifted the lid of the box and wished instantly that he hadn’t opened it up in front of his friends and sisters.

In his haste to get the lid back on, Derek fumbled and he managed to drop the box to the floor, causing the contents to spill out. Even his supernatural powers couldn’t help him catch the contents before they dumped onto the floor. Everyone turned to look at him, before their eyes fell on the sex toys that were in front of Derek, including what looked like lube, anal beads and a cock ring, and not to mention a whole plethora of other things that Derek didn’t want to even think about.

Derek felt all eyes on him as he put his head in his hands, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up. There was a few beats of silence in which Derek wanted the ground to swallow him up before someone spoke.

“Peppermint lube?” Erica asked, picking up the bottle that had rolled over to her feet, and reading the label with a tilt of her head. “That ‘ _tingles in all the right places_ ’. Well, 'tis the season.”

“Don’t I know it,” Boyd said with a grin. Everyone turned to look at the two, slightly horrified that they had been privy to this information on their sex life.

“I’m not sure that I appreciate knowing that someone out there has brought you all of this, Derek,” Laura said, glancing down at all of the things that Derek was now trying desperately to shove back into the box, his entire face heating up in embarrassment.

“Who the hell got you these?” Erica asked with a chuckle, rolling the lube back over to Derek.

“You’re all hilarious,” Derek shot looks at them all, placing the lid back on the box and placing it on the floor. He knew that they had to be responsible for this. Especially Boyd; he was the most shifty looking of them all. “What? My practically non-existent sex life is so hilarious you need to remind me?”

“Derek, none of us sent you any of this stuff?” Laura told him with a laugh, indicating the box sitting next to Derek’s feet. “That’s just too creepy on so many levels.”

“Definitely on the Matt level of creepy.” Erica agreed.

Derek listened closely to their heartbeats. He couldn’t hear a difference in any of them, so assumed that none of them were lying. He lifted the box up to his face so that he could take a whiff of it.

He recognized the faint scent instantly, and grimaced.

“Stiles?” Erica asked knowingly. Derek sighed, closing his eyes and nodding once.

“Stiles,” he confirmed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“We should have known. I could smell the desperation from here, and I don’t mean from Stiles.” Erica snorted, which made Derek open his eyes to shoot her a hard look.

Realization seemed to have settled on Laura and Cora’s faces and Derek inwardly groaned.

“Is that the student that you have a crush on?” Laura asked knowingly.

Derek flustered as he responded quickly. “I do not have a _crush_ on him,” he argued.

“Yeah, it’s that one,” Boyd spoke for him, ignoring Derek.

“I don’t have feelings for Stiles,” Derek told them again.

“You so do, he’s all you ever talk about,” Laura told him, shaking her head at him as Derek tried to push the box as far away from him as possible, whilst also trying to keep it out of anyone else’s reach.

“I think this is enough with presents for today. I’ll open the rest of them safely in my room later.” Derek informed them all, wanting them to stop talking about Stiles and the _crush_ he certainly didn’t have on the teenager.

The _teenager_ , he repeated in his head.

“Is that so you can _enjoy_ them in the comfort of your bedroom?” Boyd asked. Derek glared at him and wished that he had gotten new friends for his birthday and Christmas.

\--

Once they had all stopped mocking him for the presents he was sent by Stiles – Derek couldn’t stop getting a bit hot under the collar at the fact that he had actually sent them to him, as some kind of joke no doubt – most of them settled down to watch a movie. Derek stopped watching halfway through and opened his laptop so that he could check if anyone had wished him a Happy Birthday on Facebook. He had checked Snapchat earlier and was sad to see that no one had sent him any.

Derek glanced down at his Facebook. He wasn’t planning on going on it at all today for the holiday, but he had already been on the computer that morning to Skype with his parents, so he told himself it couldn’t hurt to check Facebook. He had been avoiding it for a few weeks. Who would he need to talk to on there that he didn’t talk to already on a regular basis? He saw Boyd and Erica practically every day, he lived with Laura and he had every single one of them on Snapchat. He was surprised when he saw that he had quite a lot of friend requests. He frowned as he clicked on them and realized that they were all from his class. He knew that he shouldn’t add them; that it wouldn’t be professional, but it didn’t stop him from clicking on their profiles just to see what they were up to. He told himself that it was just to see if they were all enjoying their Christmases, and not that he had missed them in the slightest.

He honestly really hadn’t. At all.

Especially not Stiles.

He was a little hurt that neither Oliver nor Jared had requested to be his friend. Especially when he clicked onto their profiles and realised that they both had Erica and Boyd as friends. Derek clicked through the rest of his classes profiles, checking to see who also had Boyd and Erica as friends; it was almost all of them.

He, of course, left Stiles’ Facebook for last. Although Derek couldn’t remember much of what any of his others students were up to, he had been so eager to get to Stiles’ page, or to search for pictures of Stiles. Derek saw with frustration that Stiles had set his profile to private, so the only thing that he could do was click on his profile picture and cover photo. There were only two pictures that he was able to see, (unless of course he accepted the friend request,) but then he would have to accept all of the other friend requests from his class to prove that he was not showing favoritism.

The first picture was of Stiles pulling a funny face at the camera, his face half screwed up with his tongue sticking out to the side. His hair was very dishevelled, more than normal, as if someone had been running their hands through it constantly. Derek clicked onto the next picture before he got too into looking at the picture. The next one wasn’t better at all; in fact it was worse for Derek’s already on edge emotions. It was of Stiles standing with Scott in what looked like a park, Stiles was standing with a hand raised, two fingers up in a peace sign, with a pout on his face as Scott jumped on his back, arms around his neck and his mouth open wide as though in a mid yell. The thing that caused Derek’s breathing to hitch was the fact that Stiles was topless, showing off a slightly tanned and quite well built and defined body. Derek admired a nice body. It’s why he took so much care of his own, why he spent time running before and after work, why he lifted weights in his room. So he loved that Stiles seemed to be taking care of himself.

“Are you stalking Stiles’ Facebook?” Boyd asked from behind Derek, looking over his shoulder at the laptop. Derek quickly shut the lid and whirled around to face him, cursing himself for getting so distracted that he didn’t hear Boyd walking up to him.

“No, I was just looking at my friend requests,” Derek tried telling him, thankful that it was apparently just the two of them in the room so that he wouldn’t have to face the three women’s judgemental looks. He already received them after the present earlier.

“And you had to click on it to see if you knew the Stiles that was adding you, because you know so many it is hard to tell between them all,” Boyd drawled slowly; Derek could hear the disapproval dripping off of him, could hear it in his tone.

“It’s not like that,” Derek stated quickly, “I was just going through my friend requests.”

Boyd nodded slowly, before giving a sniff and curling his lip up at the smell that hit him. “Could you at least have waited until you were alone in your room before going on it?”

“You’re not on another porn site are you?” Laura called from the other room, sounding disgusted. “Can’t you at least have the decency to wait until you’re alone in the apartment? I know it’s your birthday and all, but...”

Derek let out an annoyed growl. “It’s not like that, I was on Facebook.”

“Sure you were,” Erica stated as she came into the room. “I could smell your lust from the other room.” She gave a laugh at the look on Derek’s face.

“You’re all terrible friends.”

“You were on Stiles’ Facebook weren’t you?” Erica asked, taking a seat next to Derek and throwing an arm around him as she settled down to watch the film again.

“He was. I caught him staring at his profile picture,” Boyd stated, telling on him.

“I wasn’t staring,” Derek grumbled, arms folded across his chest in a sulk.

“Why did you save the picture to your computer? In fact, why have you got a folder dedicated just to Stiles pictures?” Boyd asked slowly, Derek almost opened his laptop back up to check before realising that Boyd was joking.

“I haven’t, you douche.”

Boyd chuckled, clapping Derek on the shoulder before slowly walking back in the direction of the kitchen. “You’ve got it bad, man.”

Derek held his middle finger up at him, which caused Boyd and Erica to both chuckle.

“What are you going to do with the contents of the box?” Boyd asked Derek, who picked up his long forgotten bottle of beer from the floor and shrugging.

“Burn them?” Derek suggested.

“After you use them?”

Derek glared at him, before downing some of his beer, wondering why his friends were the kind that overstepped boundaries.

“Shouldn’t you be cooking?” Derek asked him, “instead of making my birthday hell?”

“Just waiting for the meat,” Boyd told him, before adding with a smirk, “Apparently that’s not the only meat you’re waiting for.”

Derek shook his head as Boyd grinned at him. “You disgust me.”

“That box disgusts me.” Boyd laughed, nodding at the box that was under Derek’s chair. Derek could hear him chuckling as he left the room.

Derek wondered how exactly he was going to dispose of the box, or whether or not he actually wanted to.

Stiles _had_ to have sent it as a joke. There was no other explanation. Derek wasn’t looking forward to going back to work after the holidays and having to deal with the aftermath of this.


	8. I Never Step On A Scale, Because A Scale Doesn't Measure Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a bit thank you to Julie for being my awesome beta! #penisjokes #canteen #wanks :D

Derek looked up at the mistletoe before glancing back at Stiles, who was staring at him intently. He didn’t realize how close Stiles had been standing to him until he felt the boy’s warm breath on his skin. He swallowed thickly, heart beginning to pound and he heard Stiles’ heartbeat thudding erratically.  Derek stepped back slightly; he knew he needed to put some distance between them, but he had trouble because his body really didn’t want to.

“Stiles, I –” Derek began, not even sure how on earth he was going to continue his sentence. Stiles was leaning closer to him and Derek’s mind was beginning to turn to mush, feeling an insatiable pull towards the boy in front of him, begging to close the distance between them, to taste the forbidden fruit that he had been fighting to deny himself.

“Stiles! You’re taking too long,” Scott shouted, opening the door to the classroom and staring at Derek and Stiles, who had jumped apart from each other and had turned to face him. Derek could sense Stiles’ building arousal, the scent of it filling his nostrils and causing his jeans to feel tight against his growing erection. He tried to stop breathing in through his nose, wanting to calm his body down before Scott noticed that something had almost happened.

“Oh, is that mistletoe?” Scott asked, pointing to where Stiles had hold of it above Derek’s head. Derek felt his body fill with horror, chills going down his spine as he thought about how he almost just fucked everything up monumentally. He refused to look at Stiles and kept his eyes solely on Scott, who was smiling at them. Scott rushed over to them, taking them both by surprise, before Scott planted kisses on both Derek and Stiles’ cheeks.

“I love when people get into the Christmas spirit,” he said happily, grabbing for Stiles arm to pull him away from a wide-eyed Derek, who had finally made eye contact with Stiles and saw that the boy was also wide eyed. Neither of them knew what the hell had just happened.

“Come on, we need to leave, Isaacs already walked off and left us,” Scott told Stiles happily, before turning to look back at Derek and waving, “See you later, Derek.”

Derek could only nod, before slowly sinking into his chair and putting his head in his hands. He didn’t even look up when he heard a knock on the door.

“Wake up.”

Derek didn’t know why he was hearing Laura’s voice in the classroom. It didn’t make any sense at all. Why would she be telling him to wake up?

“Derek. For God’s sake, Derek, wake up.”

Derek opened his eyes reluctantly when he heard his sister banging on the door of his room. He glanced around blearily, brain still foggy from his sleep as he realized that she’d been trying to wake him up.

“Oh god, I don’t even want to know what you were dreaming about. Just... make sure you’re awake, it’s six in the morning and you go back to work today.” He heard Laura walking away from his bedroom door and towards the front door. It was only as she left the apartment that Derek rolled over and looked down at his hard on, straining against the front of his boxers.

He sighed as he rested his head against the pillow, hand moving down his bare stomach as he thought about his dream. His fingers brushed against his erection as he tried to imagine how the kiss with Stiles would have gone. He stopped himself quickly, moving his hand away and letting out a groan of frustration. He wouldn’t give in to this. No good was going to come of it if he did.

Derek got out of bed and was thankful that Laura wasn’t in the apartment anymore as he walked to the bathroom. He really needed a cold shower to try and ease off this tension before he went into work.

\--

Derek had both been looking forward to going back to school and dreading it. He was looking forward to seeing his class and going back to teaching them, he had missed seeing them. They may drive him crazy at times but he was used to seeing them every day so it felt weird that he hadn’t for two weeks.   
  
He was dreading it because he would have to face Stiles, especially after the incident with the present. He couldn’t think of any way that he could respond to that, or if he even should? He decided that the best way forward was to ignore it and hope that if he did it would go away. It had yet to disappear from existence as he hoped; he’d almost tripped over it on his way to the shower that morning.

_For an emergency_ , Derek told himself when he questioned why he was keeping it. He _definitely_ wasn’t tempted to use any of it, and definitely _not_ on Stiles, who had been trying to catch his eye all morning.

It was why Derek was currently writing on the white board, vaguely listening as his class caught up with each other, talking about how their Christmases were, and what presents they had received from their families. He was keeping his back to Stiles so he didn’t have to return the eye contact.

His class seemed to have a great Christmas from what he had overhead. Lydia had been given a lot of clothes, and Jackson had been given a new car and was bragging to the others. Apparently, Scott, Isaac, Scott’s mother, Sheriff Stilinski, and Stiles had spent most of the holidays together, all of them spending Christmas day at Stiles’ house before Scott’s mother Melissa had to go and do the night shift as a nurse at the local hospital. Leaving the boys to spend the night at Stiles’ house; apparently they had stayed up all night playing video games and binge eating sweets and junk food.

The conversation quickly turned to the fact that apparently Isaac had gotten lucky with someone over the holidays when Stiles and Scott had been hanging around with each other. Apparently Isaac did not want to be a third wheel so spent a lot of time out of the house.

No one believed Isaac’s story and when Derek turned around it was to see the boy sulking in his seat.

Derek made the mistake of glancing at Stiles, who licked his lips slowly. Derek grew uncomfortable and turned back to Isaac, who was being comforted by Allison, with Kira shooting them jealous looks. That was something Derek really didn’t want to get involved in.

Was nowhere in this classroom safe to look?

“Oh, have you told them all that you got a tattoo?” Derek heard Stiles ask loudly, he looked up to see Stiles nudging Scott, who shook his head.

“No,” Allison cried as the class began crowding around Scott eagerly, waiting for him to show them his tattoo. “Let us see it.”

Scott pulled up his t-shirt to reveal what looked like writing in a different language going along his side, Derek heard his class let out awed gasps and he moved forwards so that he could see it and judge for himself what his students were defacing themselves with now. He frowned as he looked at it.

“That’s amazing,” Allison said breathlessly, hand reaching out as though she wanted to touch it, but Scott had dropped his t-shirt before she could. He turned to look at Stiles.

“I went with Stiles. He got his nipple pierced,” Scott said, trying to poke the pierced spot. Stiles jutted out of the way of Scott’s finger and laughed.

“Oh come on, you’ve got to show us it now,” Lydia pouted, trying to grab at the bottom of Stile’s t-shirt, (‘ _I never step on a scale, because a scale doesn’t measure sexy’)_ Derek knew as the authority figure he should stop it, but he was also very intrigued to see this piercing. He never pegged Stiles as the kind that would get a piercing.

“Fine, fine, back up a little, I don’t want to be jumped the second I take my shirt off,” Stiles warned them. When no one moved, he took a step back instead.

“Yeah, like anyone in here wants to jump you,” Jackson stated loudly with a scoff, although he looked a little like he might want to in fact jump Stiles.

Stiles lifted his t-shirt up high enough that they could see the metal glinting and Derek felt his mouth go dry at the sight of it, he quickly looked away and made himself look busy with the paper work on his desk, struggling to not look up and it was taking almost all of his effort not to. Especially because he could feel Stiles’ gaze on him, burning into him as though waiting for a reaction, that Derek was going to make sure didn’t happen.

“If you’re done flashing each other, would you all be seated? We’ve got a lot of important things to go over if any of you want to pass your exams and essays at the end of the year,” Derek said loudly and as professionally as he could. The class let out protests, but made sure to sit down in their seats and grab for their things.

Derek was surprised at how easily they listened. He then turned to Scott. “Are aware that the writing you have permanently inked into your skin means, ‘King Prawn fried rice, steamed dumplings and curry sauce’?”

Scott nodded, “Yep, it is my food order. Whenever I want to order Chinese they can read my tattoo instead of me talking to them.”

The room was silent for a moment.   
  
“You’re such an idiot, you always order it over the phone,” Danny laughed as he shook his head.

“I know that, I just want it there in case I go out and order it.” Scott told him with a nod.

“What if you change your order? What if in three years you don’t like king prawn fried rice, steamed dumplings and curry sauce?” Malia asked, turning to face Scott with a deep confused frown on her face.

“That would never happen, I love it too much,” he told her honestly, looking at her as though she had just suggested something terrible.

“Derek, how did you know what it really said?” Stiles asked, tapping his pen against his mouth as he looked at Derek.

With the attention back on him, Derek was desperately trying to get the mental image of Stiles’ nipple piercing and the way it would feel as he ran his tongue over it, out of his mind.

“I can read Chinese,” Derek stated, trying to not let his eyes wander down to the pen that seemed to be permanently either in or around Stile’s mouth, teasing and taunting him, “I’m not extremely fluent in it, but I know enough. I took classes back at college. I know quite a few languages, Spanish, French, Chinese and Bulgarian. And, it’s Mr. Hale,” he added, even knowing his effort wouldn’t matter.

“I know Polish,” Stiles admitted and Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise at the knowledge. “My mother’s side of the family is Polish, so I grew up learning the language.”

Derek wanted to ask him more about it. He wanted to find out more about Stiles’ mother; Stiles hadn’t offered much information about himself, that anything he said about his life made Derek listen instantly.

“Before everyone settles down, I wanted to make a few seating arrangements in light of recent events.” Derek told them, remembering that he wanted to move Matt away from Allison. There was another collective groan from the class.

“Do we have to?” Jackson called loudly in exasperation, slouching in his chair and leaning his head back so that he was looking up at the ceiling.

“Yes, now can Matt and Jackson please switch seats.” Derek put on his best teacher voice in the hopes that none of them would refuse and he’d have to resort to blackmail about the future plots of _Fairytales of Neverland._

Jackson looked up quickly, glaring at Derek, before grabbing for his bag and standing up angrily.  Derek tried not to visibly relax; instead keeping a watchful eye on Jackson to make sure he kept moving and didn’t throw a tantrum about it.

“Is that the only change?” he demanded. Derek was surprised that Matt hadn’t said anything to argue with Derek’s choice, just gathering his things so that he could move to Jackson’s desk that was further away from Allison’s and closer to the front of the room. It was closer to Oliver’s desk, but Derek couldn’t help that.

“Yes, now can you please move,” Derek told him, standing his ground and staring Jackson down.

Jackson’s eyes narrowed before he strutted away from his desk and over to his new one, making sure to go out of his way to shove Matt with his shoulder. “This is all your fault, you creepy stalker.”

“I wasn’t convicted.” Matt replied in annoyance, placing his things at his new desk and glancing backwards to find Allison’s desk.

“Matt, eyes to the front,” Derek warned him and Matt slowly turned to face the front, going slightly rigid when he realized how much closer he was to Oliver, who was glaring darkly and stabbing a pen into his own desk.

“That doesn’t make it any better,” Oliver sneered, his lip curling up in disgust. “There are some serial killers out in the world that haven’t been convicted; it doesn’t mean they didn’t commit the murders.”

“You’d know all about that wouldn’t you?” Matt shot back. If Heather didn’t throw her hand out to stop Oliver, he would have lunged across the room to attack Matt.

“Okay, calm down you two.” Derek quickly moved away from his desk and managed to get in between the two of them before Oliver would be able to get out of Heather’s grip. He didn’t want to deal with any fights or exclusions on his first day back from the holidays. “Can’t you at least make it out of the first day of school without having a fight?”

Oliver looked at Derek, before sitting back down at his own desk. Derek relaxed and moved slowly back to his desk, eyes still trained on the two teenage boys in case one of them done something incredibly stupid that he would have to deal with.

“I’m going beat the shit out of you tomorrow,” Oliver threatened Matt, pointing angrily at him with his pen. Derek repressed a groan of disappointment, but he did shoot Oliver a look that he hoped showed just how disappointed he was in him. Oliver didn’t seem to care.

“I’m so scared,” Matt said, trying to sound like he was mocking Oliver, but the tone of his voice implied that he was actually quite scared of the prospect of being beaten up by Oliver.

“There will be nothing like that happening,” Derek tried telling them. He knew that none of them would pay him any attention. Speaking of not being paid attention, Derek noticed that Jackson didn’t seem to appreciate being sent to the back of the room and as he was out of the eye sight of everyone else and was effectively being ignored by the rest of the class.

Derek could tell that he was struggling with it already.

Jackson opened his mouth, no doubt to whine loudly to Derek, when Jared sneezed loudly from his desk right at the back next to Jackson. Jackson turned to stare at him and Derek wondered if he was going to have to break up a second fight of the day.

“Have you got the flu?” Jackson asked and Derek frowned when he realized that it sounded almost _caring_. He glanced at the other students and noticed that they had also turned around to look at Jackson in confusion at hearing him sound concerned about someone that wasn’t himself.

Jared stared at him for a moment. “Yeah,” he said slowly in a croaky voice, wondering what Jackson’s reaction was going to be. He backed away when Jackson got closer to him, trying to dodge out of Jacksons’ hand that was reaching out to apparently touch Jared’s face.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Jared asked nasally, unable to avoid Jackson’s reach any longer. Jackson’s fingertips touched Jared’s forehead, before his palm pressed lightly against it, holding it there for a few seconds. The color returned to Jared’s cheeks and he took a deep breath through his now clear nose. His cold was gone.

“Do you two want some time alone?” Isaac asked slowly, which caused Jackson to jump away from Jared when he realized that they were all looking at him. Jackson folded his arms across his chest and glared threateningly at them all.

“Did you just heal him?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“Fuck off, Stilinski.” Jackson pouted and Stiles gave a short laugh.

“Jackson, please stop harassing the other students. I don’t care if you’ve healed his cold. Boundaries need to start being set in the classroom.” Derek told Jackson, who huffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Unbelievable,” Stiles said to Jackson, as though Derek hadn’t just spoken. “Not only do you look like a horse with a dildo on its head, you also heal illnesses. What’s next? Shitting glitter and rainbows?”

“You’d know all about dildos won’t you?” Jackson shot back at him smugly and Stiles chuckled.

“I would, because I got some great recommendations off of your mom.”

Jackson slowly raised his middle finger up at Stiles. “Sit on it and swivel, Stilinski.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you, I might enjoy it.” Stiles turned around on that comment and gave a wink at Derek when he realized that he was looking at him.

Derek didn’t know what to say or do, still a little shocked about what had just happened. Lydia twitching slightly in her chair was a big enough distraction for Stiles to look away and let Derek compose himself enough.

“Lydia?” Kira asked. Lydia was shivering as though she had gotten a chill and was looking around the room suspiciously. “What is it?”

“I can feel that something is going to happen. I think that someone might die,” Lydia mumbled softly.

“Well, that’s charming,” Stiles said loudly, scratching at his chest before stretching. Derek wasn’t going to look. He wasn’t going to let his eyes travel down to the exposed skin. “I hope that I don’t miss lunch. I’m so starved and lately I’ve been getting a craving for peppermint hot chocolate.”

Derek looked up sharply at Stiles’ words, his face settling into a hard look of warning for Stiles to stop talking. Stiles of course raised his eyebrows in challenge as a cocky grin spread across his face.

Oliver turned to look at Matt. “She’s speaking about you, you know.”

All Derek wanted was one day of peace, he wanted one day where his class were a normal and behaved class.

“Can you all get your exercise books out and start answering the questions on the board,” Derek told them, wanting to get control of the class and have them attempt to do some of the work. He pointed at the white board with his board pen, indicating the questions he wanted them to answer. “You all read the book over the holiday I hope.”

He looked up with the slow realization that his class hadn’t in fact read the book at all and disappointment filled him. It was only one hundred pages long, it wouldn’t have taken them that long.

“I have, Derek,” Scott said, raising his hand.

That was the biggest shock of the day for the class.

\--

Stiles still couldn’t grasp the fact that someone as big a fucking douche as Jackson, was a fucking unicorn. Of all the people in the world, it had to be someone who was the world’s biggest jerk.  Unicorns were meant to be beautiful inside and out. Jackson was just a douche inside and out.

It didn’t add up at all.

Stiles would have asked Scott for his opinion, but he was being a terrible friend and had fallen asleep on the grass, which was forcing Stiles to be alone throughout the lunch break. Apparently, the other students didn’t want to spend time with him or Scott.

Stiles liked being ignored by the other people in his classroom when they were outside of it, except for Isaac of course, but who would want to stop talking to Isaac? He was like a little lost puppy half the time with his adorable face and his attempts to look intimidating when he was angry at them all. Stiles didn’t dwell too much on it though, as it gave him a chance to go through his phone and Google unicorn powers when he was meant to be eating his lunch. It had taken a while to find anything, mainly because he was too preoccupied with trying to decipher Scott’s latest Snapchat of a body part to him – it had been his ankle – and had sent one back of his armpit, without being called a freak by anyone.

When scrolling down a skeptical looking website on the background of unicorns, he couldn’t help but glance up at the douchebag in question. Jackson was lying on the bench with his head in Lydia’s lap as she played absentmindedly with his hair. It made Stiles sick. Who on earth would willingly let their fingers near that much product?

Glancing around the field for something else to look at that wasn’t Jackson, his gaze stopped on Derek. Stiles felt his heart thud quickly. He was thankful that Scott was asleep otherwise he would make a point of mentioning it to Stiles and ask if he was alright.

Stiles thought that this crush he had on his teacher would have disappeared by now. He had deluded himself into thinking that a few moments alone with  the sneaky pictures he managed to take during class of Derek would be enough. But all it did was make Stiles crave him even more. What good is your own hand if you could have someone else’s?

Stiles really couldn’t focus in class at times, especially when his thoughts were filled with the things that he would like to do to Derek. The noises he would like to hear Derek make as his uptight persona came undone beneath him. Or wondering just what Derek tasted like as Stiles ran his tongue over his body. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault that he had such an oral fixation and that Derek wore dress pants that showed off quite an impressive bulge. Stiles really wanted to get his mouth all up around it.

He had caught Derek looking at him a few times, had hoped that Derek’s looks at him meant something. Stiles couldn’t be more obvious about his intentions – especially after that present he had sent – but Derek hadn’t said a thing to him, hadn’t even mentioned the present at all.

Stiles gave a snarl of anger when he saw Jennifer (who he decided was his nemesis for Derek’s affections) place her hand on Derek’s arm, smiling up at him and flipping her brown hair as she did so. Stiles almost growled possessively as Jennifer leaned closer to Derek, practically pressing her body against him just so that she could speak into his ear. Why should she get to flirt with Derek when Stiles got nothing? Stiles felt his anger getting the better of him and he punched the floor in his rage, instantly regretting it the moment his fists had touched the ground beneath him.

He felt a shake and a pulling in his gut as he looked up in horror, eyes searching for a sign of the Undead. His power meant that he wasn’t able to put his hands on the ground when he was angry, because he would end up summoning the dead, and Stiles had successfully managed to avoid doing so for quite some time now. Stiles thought for a brief moment that he had gotten away with his slip this one time, but he knew that wasn’t true. Especially when he saw a figure in the distance, edging forwards at a sluggish pace.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Stiles cried, scrambling up and slipping on the wet grass. He glanced down at Scott, who was still lying with his eyes closed, asleep. Stiles decided to just leave him there as he ran into the school.

With the undead up and about it was every man for themselves, and Scott had always held him back.

He was going to miss his only friend.

\--

Stiles spent the rest of his lunch hidden in the classroom and tried his hardest not to be jumpy as he looked out of the window for a sign of the undead creature or person he had brought back. Would anyone be able to trace it back to him?

“Stiles? Are you alright?”

Stiles suppressed a groan at hearing Heather, pressing his forehead into his clasped hands before looking up at her as he tried, and failed, to give her a welcoming grin. He really didn’t have time to deal with her added onto everything else that was going on with him today. “Fine, Heather. Are you alright?”

Heather nodded. “Yeah, I just spent lunch with Oliver.”

“That’s nice,” Stiles said with a nod as he glanced out of the window again, Heather was speaking to him again, but he wasn’t paying her any attention.

The door opened and Stiles jumped as he whirled around to look at it, dread building in his stomach, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Scott. Who was looking bleary eyed but didn’t seem to have any damage done to him. Stiles was relieved, hopefully that meant that the undead creature had gone away from the school.

The rest of the class slowly came into the room and Stiles tried to lose himself in conversation with Scott. Scott was trying to get Stiles to give him a clue on his latest Snapchat picture. Scott had screenshotted the image.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made Stiles turn around slowly to look out of the window, and he jumped at the sight of the creature he had brought back slowly clawing at the window, trying to get his attention. Stiles glanced quickly at the rest of his class, who were talking amongst themselves and seemed oblivious to the zombie that was outside of the window. He glanced  at it. The zombie seemed to be happier that Stiles had noticed him and stopped its clawing, just keeping a hand pressed to the glass.

Stiles gestured wildly for the zombie to go away, but he didn’t seem to be getting his point across as the zombie just kept staring at him. Stiles repressed a groan as he pointed wildly behind the zombie, who turned slowly to see what Stiles meant, before turning back to face him.

“Stiles, I can’t work it out. Is it your leg?” Scott asked, still looking down at the picture on the phone as they waited for Derek to come into the class.

“No,” Stiles said quickly. Still gesturing at the zombie to go away, it had gone back to trying to claw at the window in an apparent attempt to get closer to Stiles. “Fuck off,” Stiles hissed under his breath.

“What?” Scott asked sounding a little sad.

“Fuck off,” Stiles cried, still gesturing for the zombie to go away, hoping that it would try going away this time. The zombie fell and disappeared from sight and Stiles felt triumphant at the fact that it had gone away, before turning back to Scott, whose face had dropped. Stiles frowned when he realized that the other people in the room were watching him with frowns on their faces.

“Okay,” Scott said slowly, his head bowing in sadness as he dropped the hand holding his phone to the desk, Stiles noticed that he was pouting and he was confused.

“Oh, no, I wasn’t tell you to fuck off, Scott,” Stiles tried to tell him, knowing that his best friend, and the rest of the class, thought that Stiles had been talking to him. “I’m sorry! I was just... telling someone else.”

Scott perked up a bit. “Really?”

“I could never say anything like that to you, Scott, you’re like the brother I never had. I love you man.”

Scott reached forward to pull Stiles into a hug and Stiles let himself get pulled over the desk with a laugh. He felt the judgmental stares of everyone else leave him, the conversations picking up around him again. Isaac was talking loudly about his Christmas break conquest in the apparent hope that someone would ask him about it, but no one seemed to be taking the bait.

Stiles patted Scott’s arm and Scott released him so that Stiles could sit back in his seat. He glanced at Isaac, who was sulking and stifled a laugh at him.

“Now, get back to figuring out that Snapchat,” Stiles told Scott, who picked his phone back up to look at the picture.

Stiles looked around the room, glancing at Derek, who had just entered the room and was looking through some letters on his desk, before dragging his eyes away to look around again. Lydia was facing his direction and her eyebrows were furrowed, her head tilted slightly to the side as though she were trying to figure something out. Stiles frowned, before glancing behind him and noticing with horror that the zombie was back at the window, Stiles turned around quickly to face Lydia. She glanced at Stiles, before looking at the zombie and then going back to Stiles. He could see the cogs of realization turning in her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that Stiles was connected to this situation. Stiles didn’t understand why she wasn’t saying anything about what she was seeing.

“Zombie!” Scott said loudly and Stiles felt his stomach drop again.

“Zombie isn’t a body part,” Oliver stated slowly from in front of Stiles, who was staring at his hands in horror and hoping that no one would blame him for what was happening.

“No, there’s a zombie at the window.”

Stiles didn’t need werewolf senses to feel the moment that the air in the room changed from confusion to fear and terror. The entire class went into uproar and Stiles turned in time to see the zombie looking a little horrified as it finally decided to attempt to disappear.

“What the hell is that?” Jackson pointed at the window, getting up from his chair to dart behind Danny for protection. Kira, Allison and Lydia were standing on their chairs to try and get a better look out of the window, as Derek came to stand next to Stiles’ desk to stare open mouthed out of the window.

“I... I...” Derek began, seeming to be at a loss for words. Stiles pretended to be as shocked as the rest of the class, staring out of the window and standing pretty close to Derek. Derek didn’t seem to notice until Stiles’ hand found his arm.

Derek looked up quickly, jumping away from Stiles quickly as though he had shocked him, and Stiles tried to ignore the feeling of rejection surging through him.

“Is no one going to ask me who I slept with over the holidays?” Isaac asked them all, the only one who didn’t seem to care that there was a zombie running away from their classroom window.  
  
Well it was more of a fast shuffle then a run.

“Unless it’s the zombie, I don’t think that anyone cares, dude,” Danny told him slowly, peering around Jared to get a better look at the retreating zombie.

“Well, if no one cares, I won’t tell you that it was Allison.”

It really said something about the class, when there was more of a reaction to that piece of news, then a zombie appearing out of nowhere at their classroom window.

The entire class went into uproar.

 


	9. Alright people, this is not a drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a massive thank you to Julie, for being so awesome and amazing and going through this for me. :D And a massive thank you to all of you! For being patient in waiting for the next chapter, I can only apologise and I wish I had an excuse.

“Just when I think that Form G couldn’t get any weirder... this happens,” Erica muttered, waving her fork at Derek and chewing with her mouth open.

Derek wondered how people still found her attractive when she behaved like this. It must have something to do with her succubus powers... she could do anything and wear anything and men would still want to try to sleep with her. Derek was quite impressed and knew that Erica always used it to her advantage. Like the day before when she got away with speeding, doing 90 in a 30. Poor Sheriff Stilinski didn’t stand a chance against that cleavage; it takes a strong man to resist, and even then, they have to have supernatural powers. Although, when Erica really put on the charm even Boyd was unable to resist, and Derek would hate to admit that even he struggled at times to tear his eyes away from her.

“Have you got any clue on how the hell it appeared at your window?” Erica asked, cutting up her steak and not caring who heard her. Thankfully they were practically alone in the restaurant the three had come to for lunch. It was a joint lunch date with the three of them for both Erica and Boyd’s birthday. Derek hoped that they weren’t planning on coming here as a date and Derek just tagged along because he could and had incidentally made himself a third wheel. He didn’t give too much thought on it; the restaurant made the best buffalo hot wings and he didn’t care if Erica and Boyd only invited him because he overheard them speaking about it.

“Nope,” Derek told her, wondering if the eight wings that he ordered with his steak were enough, or if he would need more. With the way that Boyd kept eyeing the plate, he figured he would probably have to order more.

“Only your class would be more upset over Isaac sleeping with someone than a zombie lurking outside of the window,” Erica stated with a shake of her head, an amused smirk crossing her ruby red lips.

Derek rolled his eyes as he continued chewing his food. His class certainly had their priorities, and it wasn’t anything that could bring any physical danger to them; it only hurt their reputations.

“Speaking of,” Boyd stated slowly, chewing his food with more elegance than his girlfriend. Erica now had sauce over her chin. “How’s the aftermath of that bombshell?”

Derek shot him a hard glare and slowly shook his head as he groaned. “I don’t even want to think about how much worse it could even get. Kira and Allison have had a major falling out over it, and from what I can tell through the high-pitched yells, apparently Kira fancies Isaac and Allison knew. Scott seems a little heartbroken over the entire thing. Jackson is trying to get involved for some reason and Matt just won’t stop badgering Isaac for information.”

“Speaking of, look who just came into the restaurant,” Erica said, her mouth full of food as she nodded over the other side of the restaurant. Derek turned and saw that Allison had walked in with her mother and father. They didn’t seem to notice the group of teachers, so Derek turned back around and hoped that they wouldn’t come over to speak to them.

“I wonder if her dad knows exactly what his little princess has been doing,” Erica mused, wiping her chin with her fingers and liking off the sauce. Derek noticed that Boyd’s eyes followed the movement with intense interest and it made Derek a little uncomfortable.

“Or who she’s been doing,” Boyd sniggered, finally tearing his eyes away from Erica’s erotic display. Derek shook his head at them.

“You are teachers, you shouldn’t be talking like this about your students,” Derek reprimanded them.

“I didn’t realize we invited the fun sponge,” Erica stage whispered to Boyd, who snorted as Derek glared at them both. “They’re your students, not ours, by the way. And come on Derek, every teacher talks about their students.”

“I don’t,” Derek told them haughtily. He didn’t even want to start on that, his class were terrifying.

“Maybe you should, it’s fun,” Erica told him, bouncing in her seat and smiling widely as she wiped her fingers on her napkin. She seemed eager to start Derek in on this new topic of conversation. “We do it all the time.”

“I don’t know,” Derek stated slowly, eyes glancing over at where Allison was sat with her family. It didn’t feel right to him to be speaking about his students when one was just the other side of the room.

“Oh stop being so stuck up and live a little,” Erica tutted at him, shoving him with her elbow and reaching to grab one of the hot wings he was trying to shield from Boyd. Derek slapped her hand away and pulled them closer to him whilst she pouted. “You have to have some predictions for your classes’ future.”

Derek’s immediate thoughts went to Stiles being the top when they have sex, and he had to stop himself quickly for thinking that and try to contain his emotions, especially since Boyd was looking at him in interest.

“We have bets over what students would end up dating the others, who we think is likely to get pregnant first in the year – my bet is on Stacey Cox, who has seen quite a few If the graffiti on the toilet wall is anything to go by –“ Erica gave a short laugh.

“You disgust me,” Derek shot at her and a smirk began to fill Boyd’s face.

“Didn’t you write that?” Boyd asked Erica, who just laughed again.

Derek shook his head in disbelief. “How on earth did you two become teachers? Surely they had to do a background check.”

“You need to get drunk and let go, Derek. You’re always so wound up and uptight. I bet if you let yourself go once in a while, more people would actually like you,” Erica told him knowingly.

Derek frowned, arms crossing in front of his chest as he huffed at Erica’s words. He was fun, just last week he stayed up late marking the few essays his class actually handed in, and went to bed after midnight.

“We have work in the morning, we can’t just go out and get drunk,” Derek told him.

“Just the one drink, we don’t have to stay for long. Come on, Derek, it’ll be fun.” Boyd smiled at him, a smile that told Derek he was going whether he wanted to or not, and Derek gave in with a loud groan.

“Fine! I’ll stay for one drink, and only if you buy me more hot wings.”

The one drink turned into six and they ended up going to a club. It was at four in the morning that Derek was regretting every life decision he had ever made when it came to Boyd and Erica, who were too busy shagging in the toilets to come and save him from the unwanted advances of a forty-year-old woman.

They were terrible friends.

Derek got no sleep that night - if you didn’t count the snooze he had whilst brushing his teeth after downing as much coffee as his body could handle without being sick – he managed two and a half large cups. And no amount of shower or teeth brushing were going to get rid of the smell and taste of all that alcohol.

Dereks brain felt so muddled that it took him three attempts of staring at Stiles’ t-shirt before he understood what it said. There was a picture of a hammer with the words ‘alright people, this is not a drill’ above it.

The only reason he was staring at Stiles in the first place was that he was trying to remember why he felt something had happened the night before concerning him. It wasn’t until his third Snapchat from Erica, asking him how hot Stiles looked today with a winky face attached, that he realized why.

Derek really needed to get some new friends, ones who weren’t a bad influence, and didn’t get him admitting his want to hook up with Stiles Stilinski while he was drunk and having an emotional heart to heart with Erica in the men’s toilet while Boyd was pissing. Something that he knew he would end up regretting; much like wondering if he had time to use any of the presents Stiles had gotten him that were hidden in the box under his bed.

Derek made bad decisions when he drank. It was like he had two enemies that were hell bent on ruining his life: his drunk self, and Erica.

He was going to reply to Erica, with a picture of his unimpressed face and promises to curse her into oblivion once he found a witch to do so (NOT Jennifer) when another argument started from his class.

“Your mom,” Kira yelled loudly, and Derek looked up at her with a frown, hands reaching up to massage his temples before turning to see who she was glaring at.

Lydia scoffed, lips pursed as she shook her head at Kira. Kira, who was glaring at Allison over Lydia’s shoulder. “That’s really immature,” Lydia said.

“Your mom is immature,” Kira snapped and Lydia’s eyes widened slightly before she licked her lips slowly and raised an eyebrow at her. Derek stopped massaging his temples and stared at Lydia, instantly feeling uneasy from the look on Lydia’s face alone. It was dark and it screamed danger.

Derek didn’t know what to do if Lydia actually attacked Kira. Would he be able to get to them in time to break them up and stop any damage from being inflicted? He glanced quickly at Oliver, who shifted in his seat, legs outstretched in front of him and a grin etched over his face that was directed at Derek. Oliver had purposefully moved in Derek’s way to stop him from breaking up the soon-to-be cat fight.

Derek couldn’t help but think that Oliver was a sneaky bastard.

Derek glanced back at Lydia, who was sucking her teeth slowly, whilst inspecting her perfectly manicured nails, which Derek realized were sharp and pointy looking, much like a pair of claws. Derek knew that Lydia could - and probably would - take someones eyes out with them, and he did not want to deal with the paperwork that would bring to his desk.

“Kira, if I were you, I’d stop that now,” Jackson warned from the back of the room. Derek was thankful that he was stepping up and doing something, even though he knew as the teacher it probably should be him. “Know which battles you actually have a chance of winning.”

Kira glared at Jackson, but turned to face the front, a deep frown on her face. Derek was thankful that she stayed silent.

“Can we please stop trying to antagonize each other and actually get on with the work that I’ve set you?” Derek asked them all, and wasn’t surprised when he was ignored.

“You know, for someone so small, you sure do have a big mouth,” Lydia stated, tone sweet as she stared Kira down. Kira was smart enough to not retaliate and stayed silent.

“Both of you, kindly stop, I don’t have the energy to deal with this bullshit,” Derek stated, realizing when his class went silent that he had just sworn in front of them.

He almost rolled his eyes at their behavior, they were old enough to swear themselves, and had done on many occasions.

“I can’t believe you just fucking swore,” Oliver stated. This time Derek did roll his eyes. He needed sleep, or food. Possibly both.

“Just get on with your essays everyone, and try to be quiet about it. No killing or maiming each other.”

The class hadn’t been quiet. If anything they were louder than normal and Derek knew it was because he asked them to be quiet. He wanted to kill each and every single one of them, except for Stiles, which was weird. The boy had been very quiet today, which was even weirder. Derek figured it was probably because the teenager’s partner in crime, Scott, was absent from class that day. Derek was too hungover to figure out why. But Stiles being so quiet threw him off a little; he even found himself missing the loud boisterous noise that would come out of Stiles. He didn’t even seem to be trying to flirt with Derek, or make any lewd comments.

Derek knew that something had to be wrong with him. Stiles wasn’t even checking his phone, which Derek was sure was surgically attached to his hand. Instead he was just staring down at his desk, slight slump to his shoulders and a sense of sadness radiating off of him. Derek wanted to make it better but didn’t know how without attracting the attention of the psychos in his class.

“Hey, Matt,” Oliver called across the classroom, and Derek suppressed a groan. He really didn’t have the energy for them to be fighting as well.

Matt didn’t respond, but Derek knew that Oliver was never that easy to make go away. “How’s your mom doing?”

“She’s fine, why?” Matt asked and Derek squeezed his eyes tightly together, massaging his forehead again and wondering why Matt had to be an easy target.

“Did she spend that fifty cents I gave her?”

Derek was pleading in his head for Matt to not give into the bait, but he did.

“Why would you give her fifty cents?” Matt asked curiously and Oliver gave a laugh.

“It was her fee when I fucked her.” Oliver guffawed loudly, banging his fist onto the table and turning around to Stiles, holding up a hand for Stiles to high-five him. But Stiles just glared at him, before gathering his things and storming from the room.

Everyone stared after him in shock, no one knowing what to do or if they should go after him.  

“My mom doesn’t charge fifty cents,” Matt shot back, making them all return to normal after the shock of Stiles leaving.

“You’re right, it was a dime, so she owes me some change,” Oliver told him and Derek actually let out a groan when he realized that his class wasn’t going to be quiet.

He put his head in his arms and vowed that once he stopped feeling like he was going to throw up, he was going to go after Stiles and find out where he had gone. In the meantime, he pulled his phone out and sent Snapchats to Boyd and Erica, asking them both to keep an eye out for Stiles for him.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Jackson,” Matt shot out quickly as Derek was mid Snapchat. “At least we all know who our real moms are.”

Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t take his time to go and save Matt. That douche deserved to be hurt by Jackson.

\--

Derek didn’t find Stiles until later that day, even after he sent out a search party of Jackson and Danny. Neither of whom actually returned to the classroom after insisting that they would if they found Stiles. They either didn’t look hard enough, or they never tried to begin with. Derek knew that it had to be the latter option, because Stiles was sitting on a bench near where Derek’s combat class had been taking place, and looked like he had been for quite some time.

Derek didn’t like how sad he seemed, it made him feel on edge and worried. It made him distracted throughout the entire thing, and he couldn’t even remember what he actually taught the students. He did let them finish earlier so that he could go over and talk to Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek asked gently, standing just far enough away that he wasn’t imposing on his personal space. Stiles looked up at him slowly, his eyes shining with tears that he tried to blink away, bowing his head and shrugging. Derek closed the space between them without thinking and put a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort.

“I’m fine,” Stiles stated, shifting on the bench, head still bowed as he sniffled. He sounded anything but fine to Derek.

Derek looked around the empty field, before taking a seat next to Stiles on the bench and waiting for Stiles to open up to him. If he did, that was. Derek was happy to just sit there if there was the smallest chance of it making him feel a bit better. It wasn’t long before Stiles spoke again.

“It doesn’t get easier, losing my mom,” Stiles told Derek, voice sounding small and so unlike Stiles it physically hurt him “Even after all of these years. If anything, it gets worse, because I lose a little bit more of her. I lose the memory of her voice, the way her perfume smelled, the sound of her laughter.”

Derek wanted to hug him, but he knew that he couldn’t, knew that he needed to keep a professional boundary between them, not matter how much Stiles’ words were cutting him up inside.

“Even my power made it worse.”

Derek’s ears pricked up immediately, having no idea what Stiles’ power was he was intrigued. No one he had asked knew what it was, it seemed to be a secret that Stiles had been holding onto dearly.

“I tried to bring her back so many times, but it was never her. I don’t have a choice on who comes back,” Stiles stated quietly and Derek gave a small frown as he tried to make sense of Stiles’ words. Until he realized what Stiles’ words were implying.

“You made that zombie appear?” he asked quickly, turning his head to look at Stiles, who still had his head bowed, only his hand was now raised to his mouth as he chewed absentmindedly at his thumb nail.

“I can’t control it,” Stiles told him honestly, sounding more open and honest then Derek had ever heard him. “I’ve tried so hard to, but I can’t. For weeks I kept trying to bring her back and the only reason I stopped was because it was breaking my dad’s heart. He begged me to stop. But, when I get too angry they appear and I can’t stop them.”

“Where do they go?” Derek asked, wondering what happened to the one that was reanimated yesterday and wondering why it wasn’t on the news by now.

“I think they disappear back into the earth after a while, I never stick around long enough to find out. They find me though, no matter where I am, it’s like they can sense where I am. It’s hard to hide them, thankfully it doesn’t happen as often as it used to.”

“Is it every time you get angry?” Derek asked him.

“If I’m somehow touching the ground when it happens.”

Derek didn’t know how to respond to that. He had so many questions in his head that he wanted answers to, but kept them inside because now wasn’t the time. In front of him was a normally larger-than-life, absolute pain in his ass teenager that was opening up to him and Derek needed to be there for him.

“Is it the anniversary today?” Derek asked softly, realizing that his arm was pressed again Stiles’, he didn’t even realize how close they were sitting until that moment, but neither one of them moved away.

Stiles nodded, sniffing again and raising his hand up to rub at his eyes roughly. He still wasn’t looking at Derek.

“Why didn’t you stay at home?” Derek asked him.

“Because I hoped that being here would take my mind off of it,” Stiles admitted, “I also forgot that Scott had to go and visit his grandma, it would be a lot easier if he was here.”

Derek couldn’t help but watch the teenager, wondering if the way that Stiles behaved was just a cry for help over the mother he lost all those years ago, and that was the reason why he acted up so badly. He couldn’t help but wonder if Stiles had always had this power, or if it was hidden and had only been brought out by such a tragic loss?

Stiles standing up brought Derek out of his thoughts and he looked up to see that Stiles had his back to him, hands shoved into his pocket as he stared out onto the field. Derek wished that he would look at him.

“I don’t want my power getting out,” Stiles told him sternly. “People avoid me enough as it is, if they find out what I can do and how I can raise the dead, no one will come near me.”

Derek understood why he wanted to keep it a secret from the other students, but also knew that if anyone would know what to do it would be Boyd. Stiles didn’t wait for Derek’s answer before he walked away from him, leaving him sitting on the bench alone.


	10. Keep Calm and Dominate the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to Julie for being my beta :D She's so wonderful! And a massive apology to everyone for the wait for this. I hope what's in this chapter helps to make up for it! :P Let me know what you think.

“So, Stiles was the reason for the zombie?” Boyd asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

Derek nodded.   
  
Boyd let out a hiss of breath, shifting in his seat and leaning his elbows on his desk.

“I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone about it,” Derek said, remembering what he had promised Stiles. He needed to tell Boyd, because he knew that if anyone could help Stiles, it would be him. Boyd had done quite well with helping Jackson control his anger so that he wasn’t bursting into a unicorn every time he got angry at anyone else in the class.   
  
Which was quite often.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him that I know, I’ll wait until he comes to me.” Boyd reassured Derek.

“I appreciate it. If anyone needs help it’s him. I just hope that I can convince him to come and talk to you,” Derek stated. He looked around the empty classroom, save him and Boyd.

“You can convince him to do anything,” Boyd stated knowingly, causing Derek to roll his eyes.

“Shut up,” Derek growled at him, which only caused Boyd to laugh. “Where’s Erica today?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, she’s at home.”

“Because...” Derek said slowly, before realising what Boyd’s raised eyebrows meant and grimaced.

“She got a stain on her dress, she had to go home and change.”

“It’s the start of the day, couldn’t you both just wait until you got home before you jumped each other?” Derek asked, the grimace still on his face.

“Why should we, when there’s a perfectly good supplies closet on the first floor?”

“How exactly did you both become teachers?”

Boyd laughed again. “I wonder what Stiles is going to get you.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Derek warned him. He had been worrying about Valentine’s Day for a while now. He hoped that Stiles wouldn’t get him anything or do anything that would be embarrassing in front of his class.

“I know that you loved the last present he got you.”

“Shut up. I keep trying to avoid being around him in case he brings it up.”

“And you haven’t used the products, of course, no matter how many times I smell peppermint on you.”

Derek glared at Boyd..

“Fuck you.” Derek shook his head at his friend, whilst trying to keep his face from going red.

“We’ve been through this Derek, Not unless you buy me dinner first.”

“So, why are you hiding out in my classroom? Is it still awkward in class with Kira and Allison?” Boyd asked as the bell rang around the school, making them both wince at the loudness of it.

“The girls are still fighting, though at the moment it’s just bitchy comments veiled thinly as nice comments,” Derek told Boyd, leaning down to pick up his bag He tried. to gather the energy to actually leave the classroom and go to his own.  “I’m actually trying to avoid seeing Jennifer. I don’t want her to corner me and  do god knows what.”

“Don’t think that she won’t find you in here. That woman can sniff you out, She’s probably put some sort of magical spell on you that keeps track of your every move.”

Derek felt panic fill him at Boyd’s words.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Derek shot at him as the door opened and Boyd’s class began filling into the room. Derek stood up and waved at Boyd as the class all carried on with their conversations, shooting him looks as he passed. He had to dodge around Ethan and Aiden, twin brothers who were built like mountains and seemed to try and intimidate the students in the school.

“Have fun, Derek,” Boyd called after him as he left the room and made his way quickly towards his own classroom. He heard his name being called as he neared his classroom, but darted in quickly without acknowledging whoever it was that had called him.

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when he looked around his classroom and saw that Danny was the only one in the class. If he thought about it,he should have been surprised that Danny was even there; normally his class didn’t stroll in until twenty minutes after the first bell rang.

Danny gave Derek a nod and pulled out his phone, tapping away on it quickly. Derek shoved his bag onto the floor beside his desk and took a seat, hoping that Jennifer wouldn’t come to his classroom to seek him out.

“Danny–“ Derek began, but Danny held a hand up to stop him, not looking up from his phone as he did so. Derek was so confused he closed his mouth as he wondered what Danny was doing.

“It’s quiet time, Derek. I have a hangover,” Danny said simply.

Derek felt his eyebrows raising as he stared at Danny, who seemed to be perfectly fine and not in the middle of a hangover.  Derek found he didn’t have the energy to even argue against it, ask where the rest of the class was, or lecture him on how he was underage. He just gave a sigh and began to pull things out of his bag.

\--

Derek’s day went by without much of a hitch. Even though he managed to avoid seeing Jennifer, he hadn’t been able to avoid the looks that Stiles had been shooting him. Or the way that Stiles had been making any excuse to come to Derek’s desk to ask for his opinion on the work, and standing much too close for Derek’s liking. Especially when the smell of Stiles clouded Derek’s senses and made him want to do things that were definitely against school rules and could get him fired.

“Stiles, if you don’t sit down right now, I will tie you to the chair,” Derek growled, a bite to his tone that he didn’t mean to sound so angry. He just knew that he couldn’t have Stiles at his desk every five seconds; he was still struggling to stop the tingle that was going through him at the fact that Stiles had touched his arm last time.

Stiles smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Derek as he slowly sat back down in his seat and grabbed for his planner.

There were a few sniggers from the other students, and Derek groaned when he realized what he had just threatened Stiles with.

“You shouldn’t threaten Stiles with a good time, Sir,” Isaac laughed, causing Derek to shake his head and run a hand through his hair. He had been on edge all day that Stiles was going to give him a gift in front of the entire class, and a small part of him – a very small part – was a little disappointed that he hadn’t been given anything. Especially when he had to witness various members of his class handing out Valentine’s Day cards and gifts of their own.

Isaac had a little bit of a meltdown when he realized that no one had brought him a card, and Derek suspected that Jackson’s present and card were from himself. But, he wasn’t going to call him out on it.

“Here’s a card for you, Stiles,” Derek heard Heather saying. He turned to look as inconspicuously in that direction as he could manage from behind his planner, ignoring the amount of red that was on each day in the planner. Trying to teach his class so many subjects at once was taking over every aspect of his life. So much so that he didn’t have time to actually socialise because he was doing so many lesson plans, and classwork sheets for them to try and do. At the rate his class were going he’d be the one doing their coursework for them.

He watched as Stiles looked down at Heather’s hand for a moment, before taking it slowly from her and peering down at the bright pink envelope. He sneered at the glitter that was falling off of it and covering his hands.

“Er – thanks, I guess,” he stated, holding the envelope by the corner and away from him. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“Oh, that’s alright, Stiles, I know that you would have if you had the time,” Heather stated happily. Stiles frowned at the enthusiasm she was showing as though he hoped that she would stop. Derek chanced a glance to Oliver and noticed that he was staring at Stiles and frowning.Oliver himself had a bigger and more glittery envelope on his desk.

“I... really wouldn’t have,” Stiles told her, but Derek could see that Heather didn’t listen, a smile had crossed her face.

“You’re so funny, Stiles,” Heather stated, hand reaching forward and grabbing for Stiles’ arm as she spoke. Derek felt a warning growl rumble in his chest, but he suppressed it. He glanced over to Oliver’s desk to see that he was giving Stiles a look that could kill.  

“Heather, you do know that I’m not interested in you, right?” Stiles asked her. Derek watched as Heather just tilted her head and patted Stiles on the arm. “You’re not the right sex for me.”

“Oh, Stiles,” she said simply, before letting go of his arm and turning back around to face Oliver. “I’m not going to use you just for sex.”

Stiles frowned and dropping the envelope onto her desk. He turned  to look in Derek’s direction, and Derek quickly looked back at his planner and pretended to be studying it intently.

“Heather, you’re freaking delusional,” Stiles muttered under his breath. Derek caught the words loud and clear He wanted to peer over his book at Stiles to see his reaction to the envelope, but knew that no good would come from it.

At once several noises and dings filled the room, causing Derek to frown as he put the book down onto his desk. Every single member of his class, apart from Greenberg, instantly had their phones in their hands and Derek had two thoughts.

First, why on Earth did his class have their phones on them, and why did they all have their ringers on in class? Second, how had they pulled them out so quickly?

“Oh, brilliant! The game has updated a Valentine’s Day special,” Oliver stated happily, slouching in his chair and becoming engrossed in his phone.

“I’ve been waiting all week for new missions,” Lydia said happily.

A Valentine’s Day special? New missions?

Derek stared at his class incredulously. Most of them were tapping away at their phones and weren't paying him, or the work, any attention.

"I take it you've all done the bookwork I gave you?" Derek asked sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at them. He knew what the answer would be, but wanted to give them a chance to surprise him.

No one looked up at him or answered. Derek sighed.

"Can someone send me a life. I don't want to wait five minutes for my energy bar to fill, I'm in the middle of a task," Jackson called to the class, a few mumbles were given back.

"What task?" Danny asked, looking up from his phone and over at Jackson.

Derek raised an eyebrow at them, disbelief filling him.

"Geraldine has to stop Crystal from passing out drunk," Jackson replied, furiously tapping at his phone screen. "As well as fighting off the advances of Roger the idiot prince."

"You're only on that level?" Stiles asked with a laugh. "I passed that hours ago. I'm on level twenty. I've got to tidy the mansion before I throw my banquet, whilst hiding any evidence of my upcoming divorce."

“I can’t do the Valentine’s Day missions until I finish this one, and I didn’t have time to this morning because I had to come to this hellhole,” Jackson grumbled, eyes glued on the phone in front of him.

Derek frowned at them all, before he realized what game they were all playing.

"Are you playing the new Fairytales of Neverland game?" He was quick to hide the excitement at their being a new update. He would have to check it on his break.

All at once his class answered with a ‘yes’.   
  
Except for Greenberg, who mumbled something about only having a Nokia 3310 because Ethan managed to smash his phone and Greenberg hadn’t had time to replace it.

“When are you going to tell your boyfriend to buy me a new phone?” Greenberg asked, turning to Danny who shrugged, still staring down at his phone.

“Tell him yourself, I’m not your slave,” Danny told him, glancing at the boy before looking back down at his phone.

“I still can’t believe that out of all the phones you could have chosen, you have the Nokia 3310,” Jackson snorted, mocking Greenberg who glared at him.

“My mum only had this one in the house,” Greenberg told him, cradling the phone in his hands and staring at the other students phones forlornly.

“What’s wrong with a Nokia 3310?” Derek asked them.

“Aside from the fact that it’s ancient?” Jackson asked mockingly, tongue sticking out as he tapped furiously at his phone screen. “I heard that it’s classed as a lethal weapon and you could get arrested for having it on you.”

“I heard they used the old Nokia 3310s as bricks on all of those new houses that have been built,” Allison told the class. A few actually nodded along with her words, and Derek couldn’t tell if they were being serious or not.

“I saw one in a museum once.” Isaac shrugged, causing Derek to feel older than he already was.

“I loved having one,” he mumbled, trying to shake the feeling of being behind the times already. He was only in his early twenties; he shouldn’t be feeling this way for a good few more years.

“Alright, Granddad.” Oliver laughed loudly.

Derek felt the urge to drink.

\--

Derek didn’t know why he let Boyd and Erica drag him out to a club. Sure it was Valentine’s Day, and he was lonely because no one wanted to date him apart from crazy co-workers, but he wasn’t so desperate that he would pick a pity hook up with anyone that paid him attention. He only came to this club because Boyd offered to buy his drinks for him, and with it being one of the only places in Beacon Hills to be ‘werewolf friendly’, Derek couldn’t refuse., To top it all off, they actually played decent music. Well, most of the time; sometimes they played a lot of screaming that Derek didn’t understand. But he was drunk enough to enjoy it.

Derek downed the shot in his hand before placing the glass on the bar and gesturing for the bartender to bring him another. Boyd was stupid enough to start a tab, and Derek was going to take full advantage of that before he joined him on the dance floor.

After quite a few more shots - Derek couldn’t even remember how many he’d actually drank - he decided to join Boyd and Erica on the dance floor. He wanted to make sure he got in the middle of them so that they wouldn’t keep trying to dry hump each other on the dance floor. It would be rude of them to invite him out and then spend all night trying to have sex with each other. They were terrible friends.

As he pushed through the sweaty bodies, he caught a familiar scent.  His chest began filling with dread at the possibility of it being Jennifer.Turning around, Derek was sure that he saw Danny gyrating against a half naked man, but when he looked back it was just the half naked man on his own. He figured that the alcohol  and aconite were messing with his brain, and began pushing through the crowd again.

Pushing off the advances of an older woman who decided to try and grope him, he lost sight of Boyd and Erica. Growling, Derek pushed the woman’s hands away again and looked around the dancefloor, his eyes immediately fell on someone who looked like Oliver.

The Oliver clone was staring at Derek, eyes widening, before disappearing into the crowd. Derek tried to follow, but couldn’t see where the clone went. He decided his best bet was to go back to the bar and drink some more. He was obviously hallucinating from the aconite. And, if he was having visions of his class, he thought, he shouldn’t really be drinking anymore.

He pushed that thought away and ordered himself two more drinks. This time they weren’t shots, making the responsible decision to pace himself if he was hallucinating about seeing his class.

He wondered why, out of everything, he was hallucinating about them. He wasn’t so attached to them that he needed to think about them everyday. Just Stiles.

Stiles, who drove Derek crazy every time he saw him in class. Who spent as much time as he could in Derek’s personal space. Who didn’t even know what personal boundaries were. Who… was sitting in a booth by the bar and surrounded by the rest of Derek’s class.

They saw him the same moment that he realized they were real all of them were wide-eyed, and not moving in their shock. Derek could have sworn that he heard Scott hiss that if they didn’t move Derek wouldn’t see them.

Derek grabbed for his two drinks, before storming over to the booth that his class were sitting in.

“What on Earth are you doing here?” he slurred out, finding himself making eye contact with Stiles. The boy was smirking at him, looking Derek up and down like he was a piece of meat.

Derek felt exposed. And a little turned on.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver shot back. He had his arm slung around Heather, whose clothes would have been unaccepted by their school’s dress code. . It would put Erica’s outfit to shame, and Erica’s dress just barely covered her boobs. No wonder Boyd felt the need to try and have sex with her all the time. Derek couldn’t help but stare at them, and he liked guys. They were just there.

“Derek? I think we’ve lost him.”

Derek shook his thoughts away, realising that Jackson was waving a hand in front of his face.

“I’m an adult. What are you all doing here?” Derek asked them, peering around at his class..

“We’re celebrating Isaac’s birthday, which is tomorrow,” Derek heard Scott say. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Stiles, who was running a finger across his lip and staring at Derek.

“I didn’t think any of you actually liked each other,” Derek told them, finally tearing his eyes away from Stiles and looking over at the rest of his class. The last he remembered, his class were in a massive argument about who had slept with Isaac.   
  
“I like Stiles!” Scott said happily, grinning to his friend.

“And we like Isaac,” Jackson said with a shrug, eyeing one of Derek’s drinks. Derek made sure to drink it extra quickly incase Jackson decided to steal it.

“Are you drunk?” Stiles asked in amusement, causing Derek to turn and look at him. He realized that Stiles didn’t seem as dressed up at the rest of the class was. Apparently they let anyone into the club wearing whatever they want, even in a t-shirt that said, ‘Keep Calm and Dominate the World.’ Derek really wouldn’t mind if Stiles dominated him.

“I think I might just be,” Derek told him, putting the empty glass down onto their table and beginning to drink the other one slowly through the straw.

“You know that none of you are old enough to be in here,” Derek told them. He heard a scoff, but didn’t know whom it came from.

“We have fake IDs.”

“For fucks sake, Scott.” Scott was shoved into him, and Derek looked up from his drink in amusement, to see Jackson glaring at Scott. “Why did you have to tell him?”

“I don’t honestly give a shit,” Derek told them. They let out a gasp and Derek frowned at them.

“I can’t believe you just swore,” Heather stated, practically draped over Oliver.

“You swear at me all the time,” Derek told them. He noticed that his class didn’t deny it.  He shook his head before sitting down in the free seat next to Scott, which happened to be next to Stiles as well. Lydia, Kira and Allison were giggling at him, and Derek couldn’t help but wonder when their petty fight with each other had ended.

“So, where’s the almost birthday boy?” Derek asked them, realizing that Isaac wasn’t actually with them. .

“He said that he was going to the bathroom, so we’re just waiting for him to get back before we go dancing,” Allison told him, sipping at her pink drink that looked really nice. Derek was a little jealous that he had boring whiskey on ice; he wished that he could get away with drinking a fruffy drink like the girls had.

Or Stiles, who had produced a strawberry daiquiri out of nowhere. He was sipping it in front of Derek and doing obscene things with the straw that made Derek’s dick twitch. Derek gave a groan as he looked away and placed his drink on the table.

“Are you here alone?” Lydia asked him, leaning across the table. Derek realized that she was also wearing a low cut dress, that accentuated her boobs. But, they weren’t as luring as Erica’s.

Derek really needed to stop drinking. He was beginning to think inappropriate things about his class. He took a big gulp of his drink. The whiskey mixed with aconite had stopped burning his throat three or four drinks ago.

“Erica and Boyd are here somewhere, being terrible friends.” Derek frowned as he dug into his pocket for his phone. He checked it to see that he had no messages from them, but he did have an email from Amazon checking to see if he still wanted to buy the dvd he had saved in his shopping basket. And Boyd said that he didn’t have a life. Derek would show him; he was going to buy that dvd right now. Derek made the purchase and put his phone on the table, feeling pretty proud of himself when he grabbed for his drink again.

“I need another drink,” Jackson told them all loudly, making sure that he was heard over the music and conversations. Of course he was, most of them had supernatural hearing.

“You already have two drinks,” Kira stated. Jackson shrugged at her words.

“He needs a third for his arrogance,” Stiles told them. It made Derek laugh loudly, sloshing a little of his whiskey down himself.

Derek looked over at Stiles, blinking slowly at him and realizing that the boy was holding two phones. It took Derek another moment to realize that his own phone was missing and that it was one of the phones in Stiles’ hand.

He frowned at Stiles, waiting for him to give the phone back, while trying to wipe the liquid off of his shirt.

“Your girlfriend is texting you,” he heard Stiles say. Derek looked up with another frown as Stiles shoved the phone back into his hand. It took him a while to focus on his phone as he tried to figure out why Stiles seemed annoyed with him.

His phone screen lit up and he saw that Jennifer had texted him. Derek let out a groan as he stared at the message, which had too many kisses for his liking.

“Noooo!” Derek cried, shaking the phone in his hand. “No, I don’t like you, just go away and leave me alone. I don’t care if your cat is doing something adorable.”

“You have a picture of an adorable cat?” Kira asked, grabbing for the phone out of Derek’s hands and holding it between her and Malia. They both giggled at the image as Derek waited with his hand out for them to pass the phone back to him. He didn’t understand when Malia had joined them, but realised that Lydia and Allison had disappeared.

He really needed to pay more attention, and he really needed to get himself another drink.

He should also probably find Erica and Boyd at some point, but he was too busy bonding with his class.

Kira handed Derek back his phone and he locked it, before realizing that his background was one of a naked torso. He didn’t remember setting it to be that, but put the phone in his pocket anyway. He would deal with that mystery in the morning.

“Danny told me to give you this drink,” Scott said, placing a drink in front of Stiles that was pink, and had an umbrella that made Derek jealous.

“Where’s mine?” Derek asked, turning around to face Scott, who was looking a little worried, before looking over Derek’s shoulder. Someone leant around him, and placed another glass of whiskey in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I asked them to put extra aconite in there for you,” Danny told him, winking and clapping him on the shoulder.

“You’re the best class I’ve ever had,” Derek told them with a smile, before picking up the drink and sipping at it.

“We’re the only class you’ve ever had,” Danny reminded him. Derek gave a shrug and looked around them all again.

“Where’re Greenberg and Matt?” Derek asked, realizing this his entire class weren’t actually here in the club.

“Greenberg is ill with loseritous, and Matt wasn’t invited because he’s a creepy motherfucker,” Oliver admitted, a sweet yet dangerous smile on his face at the mention of Matt. Derek wondered if the two would ever get along with each other.

“Loseritous sounds contagious,” Derek stated with a nod. Stiles snorting from next to him, which had Derek grinning around his straw.

Derek didn’t remember where the straw had come from, or when he had gone from whiskey to the pink drink that had been in front of Stiles. Stiles was watching his mouth intently, which made Derek’s pants feel a little tight. He put the drink back in front of Stiles as he licked the strawberry cream off of his own lips, realizing that Stiles’ eyes were following every movement that he made.

“Where the fuck is Isaac? We’ve been waiting here for half an hour,” Oliver growled as Jackson and Danny leant on the wall next to him. Allison and Lydia were still gone, but Derek didn’t worry about where they were. He just cared about the fact that Stiles’ leg was pressed against his own. When did Stiles move so close to him?

“That dickhead is on the dance floor already,” Danny said. Derek turned to look at the dance floor, and it took him a moment  to find Isaac. He was grinding against the woman that had been manhandling Derek earlier. She had obviously moved on from the rejection when Derek hadn’t returned her advances.

“What?” Stiles cried from next to Derek, pressing a hand onto  Derek’s shoulder as he tried to get a good look across the club. Derek tried not to think about the fact that Stiles was pressed against him. It wasn’t smart, especially when he wanted nothing more than to touch Stiles. “That bastard, we’ve been waiting here for him to come back and he’s been getting it on with some woman on the dance floor!”

“Well, let’s go dance,” Danny stated. Everyone grabbed for their drinks and began heading to the dance floor, Derek stared at them, before downing his whiskey and following his class He realized that someone was holding onto his arm and turned to see that Scott was smiling at him. Derek couldn’t help but give a goofy grin back. Scott was one of his favorite members of the class.

“Thanks, Derek,” Scott stated, hugging Derek before letting go of him and joining Jackson and Danny to dance.

“Yes, you did say that outloud,” Stiles said in his ear, lips brushing against him as he leaned in to speak over the noise. “I better be your favorite out of all of them.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just let his eyes linger on Stiles’ face. The younger man laughed,winking at Derek and joining Scott in his dancing.

“Come on, Derek,” Lydia yelled loudly, Derek slowly looked around at her. His reflexes felt a lot slower than normal and he had trouble focusing on her. “Loosen up a little. We like you when you’re like this. You’re always so uptight.”

Derek hated the fact that his class thought that he was an uptight teacher. He wanted to be a great teacher. He wanted to be able to connect with his class.

One look at Oliver and Heather getting hot and heavy made him regret that decision He turned his back to them and look at the rest of his class. They all seemed to be having fun, dancing to the music that Derek hated. It was all screaming, and he couldn’t understand what the ‘singer’ was saying. His class, however, seemed to know every word. They were jumping around and singing to each other dramatically.

It brought a smile to Derek’s face to see them so happy. Even if Isaac was making out with the forty year old woman, and Kira was looking like she wanted to do nothing more than kill said woman.

Derek reached into his pocket, swaying on the spot as he did so. Once he had managed to get a hand around his phone, he opened the camera and snapped a picture of his class. He wanted to be able to remember this moment with them. He hadn’t seen them so happy, or actually enjoying each other’s presence in quite some time, and he wanted the proof that it could happen.

Once he closed the camera app, he realized that he had five missed calls from Erica, and a new voicemail.

“Put your phone away,” Jackson called over the noise at Derek. Derek looked up at him, noticing that his hair was beginning to sparkle and wondering if he should be concerned that Jackson would sprout a horn in the middle of the dance floor.

After recovering from the fit of giggles that ensued after that mental image, Derek told Jackson as best as he could that he needed to call Erica. Jackson must have heard him because he gave a thumbs up before dancing with Danny.

Derek slipped away from them all - hoping that they would all be there when he got back -and headed for the entrance of the club so that he could stand outside in the quiet and call Erica back. If she and Boyd had fucked off home to have sex with each other, then Derek was buying a round for his class using Boyd open tab.

Being in the cold outside air made Derek realize just how drunk he actually was. He squinted down at his phone, trying to make sense of what he was seeing as he walked a bit away from the club and further up the road. He still couldn’t work out why there was an image of a naked torso as his background picture, but that wasn’t as important as trying to actually unlock his phone. Apparently his fingers didn’t want to work. He instantly regretted all those drinks.

“Hey, I think I saw Boyd and Erica down here.”

Derek looked up as he felt a strong, yet warm, hand enclose his bicep, the grip squeezing tightly against him. Derek let Stiles pull him towards an alleyway, wondering why Erica and Boyd would be down here as he shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

It wasn’t until they got to the end of the dark alleyway that Derek realized Erica and Boyd were nowhere to be seen. Derek grabbed for Stiles’ t-shirt to stop him from dragging him further into the darkness. Stiles turned to face Derek, a confident grin on his face as he looked at him, and Derek could feel the air leave his lungs at seeing it.

He didn’t trust himself being down here with Stiles, he knew that no good was going to come from this. But his brain was pushing that thought from his brain, was trying to tell him that it was the best idea that there ever was.

Derek gave a sniff of the air, and instantly felt his lungs drowning in Stiles’ scent. It was stronger than ever before and it was messing with all of Derek’s senses, overriding them until all he could think about was Stiles.  

Derek shoved Stiles against the wall, hands gripping tighter to the front of his t-shirt, bunching up the material so that only the word ‘dominate’ could be seen. Derek breathed in deeply, getting floored off of the smell of arousal that came off of Stiles in waves. It filled Derek’s lungs until he couldn’t breathe.

He wanted to drown in that smell.

Derek felt Stiles’ hands against him, and before he knew what was happening Stiles had somehow turned him around so that Derek was the one with his back against the hard, cold wall. Stiles must have used Derek distraction to his advantage, because now Stiles’ hands were in Derek’s hair, pulling it and causing Derek to let out a growl.

“You never told me if you liked the present I got you at Christmas,” Stiles whispered, lips tantalisingly close to Derek’s own. Derek swallowed and  wished that Stiles would move closer. He didn’t answer Stiles’ question, focusing instead on Stiles’ hands moving slowly down Derek’s face before ghosting across the skin of his neck.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined you fucking yourself on that dildo and imaging that it’s me.” Stiles whispered in his ear, breath tickling him and making his body shudder. Derek didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know if Stiles was real right now or a hallucination. All he knew was that he wanted him so badly, wanted to be fucked by him.

Derek breathed heavily, eyes following Stiles' hands as they moved to Derek's belt. His head felt fuzzy, his reactions were slow, and he didn't understand what was going on.

This had to be a dream.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Derek," Stiles said softly, leaning forwards to press his lips against Derek's gently.

Derek felt his eyes fluttering closed, groaning at the feel of Stiles soft lips being exactly as he imagined.

"Stiles, I -" Derek began as his brain started to work again. he needed to stop this, it wasn't right, he was Stiles' teacher.

He opened his eyes and was shocked when he didn't see Stiles standing in front of him anymore. He looked around blearily before hearing the sound of a his jeans being unzipped. He looked down and felt his cock twitch at seeing that Stiles was on his knees, a hungry look on his face as he licked his lips.

Derek opened his mouth to say stop, but the words faded off his lips into a moan as Stiles reached into Derek's boxer-briefs and began running his hand over Derek's erection.

He hissed in his groan, all thoughts dropping from his mind.

He knew he had to stop this. He knew that it was wrong.

“Stop thinking, Derek,” Stiles told him. Derek groaned as he felt Stiles’s lips brushing against the skin on his shaft.

“Oh god.” Derek shuddered underneath Stiles mouth, his cock twitching as he felt Stiles’ tongue licking up his entire length, circling the head, before going down the other side.

Derek felt like his brain had gone to mush the moment that Stiles’ mouth closed around the tip of his cock. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, had dreamt about it so many times, and now it was here and it felt better then anything he could ever imagine.

He didn’t realize that his hands had found Stiles’ hair before he was gripping it tightly as Stiles sucked lightly, causing Derek’s breath to catch in his throat. Stiles gave a moan that reverberated around him and caused him to let out a grunt of pleasure.

Derek wished that he had lasted longer, wished that it could have lasted all night. But with the amount of alcohol that he had consumed and the fact that Stiles was sucking on him as though his life depended on it, tongue pressing hard against him as he bobbed his head up and down, Derek came quicker than he wanted too.

He didn’t even have time to warn Stiles that he was close until it was too late. But Stiles didn’t seem to care, he swallowed around him, before pulling his mouth off of him and licking his lips as he looked up at Derek. Derek felt his stomach flip at seeing Stiles’ lips so flushed and his eyes so dark; he wanted to take him there and then. Wanted to fuck him so hard against the wall that he screamed. He wanted push Stiles against the wall and return the favor. But Stiles was getting onto his feet, wiping his lips with his fingers before tucking Derek back into his jeans. Derek tried to reach for him, but Stiles shook his head and leant forward to kiss Derek, tongue meeting his own so that Derek could taste himself.

“You can owe me,” Stiles whispered against his lips. “And I plan on cashing in that debt soon. See you later Mr. Hale.” He gave Derek a wink, before leaving the alleyway and Derek alone.

Derek followed him after he had finally managed to catch his breath and stop his heart from beating manically against his chest. When he came out of the alleyway and walked back into the club, flashing the stamp on his hand to show that he had already paid to get in, he found Erica and Boyd hovering near to the entrance.

“Have you seen Stiles?” Derek asked them.

Boyd and Erica exchanged frowns, before Boyd gave a snort of laughter.

“No, why would Stiles be here?”

“It’s not just Stiles,” Derek told them. Boyd was sporting some rather fetching red lipstick across his neck. “The rest of my class is here. Well, Matt’s not because he’s a creep and Greenberg has loseritous.” Derek repeated the words that Oliver had used earlier.

“How much have you drank?” Boyd asked him, leaning closer to Derek to peer into his eyes.

Derek blinked at him before shaking his head, and taking the drink that Boyd handed to him. His eyes searched around the club carefully,but he couldn’t see any of his class. Even the booth that they had been in was filled with other people. Derek couldn’t help but frown. Did he imagine it?

“Now, lets celebrate Valentine’s Day by getting you so drunk that you don’t realize that you’re single,” Erica told him, passing Derek and Boyd shot glasses..

Derek downed the drink, wondering if he really wanted to get that much drunker if he was imagining getting a blowjob from Stiles. It felt so real.

He really wanted it to be real.

 


	11. 1 out of 3 pigs are excellent builders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to Julie for being wonderful and reading through this. Also a massive thanks to all of you for waiting for an update. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long :S

Derek felt like he had been run over by a very large and heavy truck. His entire body ached, and his head felt like it was splitting in two. He couldn’t do much more than groan, his face buried into a pillow as he wished that his death would at least be quick. Unlike Boyd, whose death he would make sure would be painfully slow.

A beeping noise was sounding from his phone and he wanted to smash it into tiny pieces just to get it to stop. He turned it on silent and closed his eyes again, the phone still clutched in his hands.

He woke up another hour later, sun shining brightly in his eyes. It made him to curse the entire world for alcohol and Boyd’s existence. He was, confused as to why he was laying on his sofa instead of being in his bed. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Derek regretted it instantly as bile rose up his throat, and he groaned as he slouched in the seat and tried to stop himself from being sick.

It didn’t work, and he made a quick dash to the bathroom.

\--

Derek felt sorry for himself as he lounged on his sofa, with as much food as he could carry from the fridge surrounding him. He brought up Fairytales of Neverland on his Netflix. He didn’t plan on moving from this spot until he got the energy together to punch Boyd so hard in the face he began to show emotion.

The only relief that Derek got was from the Snapchats from Boyd and Erica to show that they had hangovers just as bad. Derek was happy to see a Snapchat from Erica to show Boyd passed out at his dining room table with makeup on his face; he screenshotted the picture before he tried to focus on the tv in front of him. He tried to ignore the way his head was swimming. 

He wondered if he was still drunk.

Another beeping from his phone brought him out of a short doze he didn’t realize he was having. He grabbed it, staring blearily at the Snapchat notification that came up and opening it without paying attention to who it was that had sent him a picture. A close up picture of Stiles’ face filled his screen with the words ‘how’s the hangover?’ captioned over it. Derek could only stare at it as his phone went back to the home screen and he looked at the name of the person who sent it.

St1l1nsk1_rockz

When did he add Stiles to his Snapchat? Did he do this in class when his back was turned? How did he know that Derek had a hangover?

Derek’s mouth fell open in shock as a memory of the previous night came to his mind of him dancing with his class. And a vague recollection of Stiles dragging him down an alleyway. His memory was hazy after that, but Derek felt icy cold dread filling his body as his phone beeped again at another Snapchat from Stiles.

Derek’s thumb pressed it before he could stop himself and there was another picture of Stiles, this time with Scott in the background passed out on the floor at a weird angle. The caption read ‘Scottman passed out mid Mario Kart’.

Derek knew that he shouldn’t reply to them. He knew that he should ignore them and hope that they go away, but he was extremely hungover and his brain wasn’t functioning properly. He raised the camera to point at his food and TV and took a picture.

‘Dying on the sofa. Drank too much.’

The reply was instantaneous from Stiles, a close up of Stiles’ amber colored eye filling the screen. ‘Are you watching FoN?’

It took Derek longer than he wanted to admit to work out what FoN meant.

‘Watching on Netflix’ he wrote as he sent another snap of his TV.

Derek should have been expecting Stiles’ reaction, and even though it was obvious, it still made a smile pull at the corner of Derek’s lips.

‘No Netflix and Chill?’

The picture he sent with it was dark.

Many different ideas came into Derek’s hungover brain as to what he could send back to Stiles, all of which could be taken for flirting.

He pointed his phone at his face, pouting slightly and using a filter to make himself look paler.   
‘More like Netflix and sick’

Derek dropped his phone to the couch and tried his hardest to ignore it, laying flatter on the cushions and reaching for some chips as he focused on the TV. He fell asleep before he got to the end of the episode.

\---

Stiles couldn’t think of anything that brought more joy to his day than Scott being his usual adorable self. In an attempt to avoid being held hostage by Oliver, he somehow managed to squeeze himself into a locker and get stuck. Long story short, Scott managed to get in the way of a kidnapping of a freshman and Oliver wasn’t happy about it. Now Oliver was trying to pull Scott out of the locker, and was failing. Scott really wedged himself in there.

“Fuck you, McCall,” Oliver said as he pulled at Scott’s shirt.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked down the hallway, and frowned. I certainly wasn’t bringing him joy to see Miss Blake attempting to flirt with a still sick looking Derek. The urge to touch the floor and will a zombie to come and attack her was strong, but Stiles didn’t want to chance Derek getting hurt as well. He wasn’t even sure if the zombies would attack her, as he hadn’t stuck around long enough to witness anything beyond them appearing.

“Hey, Scott, let’s get out of here,” Stiles said, turning around to face the locker his friend was stuck in. However, Scott and Oliver both had disappeared. “Fuck sake, Scotty. Nice of you to wait for me.”

The hallway was emptying and Stiles wondered why he hadn’t even heard the bell ringing to signal the start of classes. He walked with a skip in his step, plans forming in his head on how best to ruin Miss Blake and Derek’s conversation, when Derek turned around and walked in the direction of Form G’s classroom. Stiles smirked as he passed Miss Blake, who looked beyond frustrated as she stared after Derek’s retreating form.

“Nice moves, Miss Blake, but I wouldn’t bother if I was you,” Stiles told her, arms folded across his chest as he watched Derek leave, eyes flickering down to his ass. It felt very nice in his hands the other day and he would do anything to relive that moment. That was, of course, if Derek would even admit to it even happening.

“Shouldn’t you be in class Mr Stilinski?” Jennifer replied, shooting Stiles a stern look. He uncrossed his arms and held them up in front of himself, and stood his ground..

“I’ve just been to see Mr. Boyd, he’s helping me with my powers,” Stiles told her honestly. He didn’t appreciate the sardonic roll of her eyes at his words.

“So you actually have some? And here I was thinking that you were just hell bent on wasting our time and resources.” Stiles thought that was a low blow. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t   
want everyone to know about his power just yet.

“That’s just an added bonus, Miss,” Stiles shot back, wide grin on his face. “don’t be prissy because I’m letting you know to stop wasting your time on Mr. Hale. I saw him at Jungle the other day, he was getting hot and heavy with a random guy there.”

He knew that she didn’t believe him; he could tell by the skeptic look she was giving him.

“Underage drinking as well as compulsive lying? Why am I not surprised about this behavior from someone in Form G?”

“Don’t be jealous that you couldn’t handle our Form, Miss,” Stiles told her. “Derek’s a much better teacher, knows how to connect with the class. You should probably get some tips from him.”

“Get to class, before I put you in detention,” she warned him, turning away from him. 

Stiles didn’t know why he did it, why he had this compulsion to get the last word in without thinking about the consequences of it. He liked to think if was part of his loveable charm.

“He’s never going to want you; the desperation – that even I can smell on you - is only going to drive him even further away from you.”

She whirled around at his words, hand shooting out to grab onto his arm and hold it tightly.

“Go to class before I put you in detention,” she repeated angrily, fingernails digging painfully into Stiles’ skin. She shoved him away from her before walking away. Stiles glared after her as he rubbed his arm, wincing. When he looked down he saw flecks of blood beginning to show where she had broken the skin. He wondered if anyone would pay him any attention if he reported it. He figured no and it would only bring up more stuff that they wanted to keep hidden from the school board. Even more so, it was best to stay quiet just for Derek’s sake.

“Bye Felicia!” Stiles called after her, wanting to get the last word in. He wasn’t surprised that she ignored him.

\--

Derek felt terrible; the pulls of the upcoming full moon were giving him a raging headache and a short temper. He knew that he wasn’t the only one who was on edge. He had a few Weres in his class and their tempers were already flaring He’d already broken up arguments. Even the other members of the class who weren’t affected by the moon’s cycle were quickly becoming more irritated. Derek knew that his class didn’t need much to get this way. They were literally fighting about everything.

Even Scott, who was normally the most placid of the group, was shooting dark looks at Oliver and muttering under his breath about locker bruises (Derek was too scared to ask).

Isaac was throwing anything within reach at Kira, bouncing off her and hitting Lydia’s desk. Lydia was sharpening her nails, ready to attack him at any moment, as Allison watched out of the corner of her eye. Malia was asleep on her desk, ignorant to any debris from Isaacs attacks that landed on her desk from his terrible aim.

Jackson seemed to be torn between wanting to help everyone who was feeling ill, and not going near a single one of them. The way that his face contorted as he fought against his own powers kept Derek amused for ages. He knew he should have felt bad for laughing at one of his students pain, but Jackson had been a dick all morning.

Stiles was practically vibrating in his chair, shivering and shooting looks around them. He kept wiping his face on the collar of his t-shirt (1 out of 3 pigs are excellent builders) and the scent of him was filling the air and infuriating Derek. He smelt sick, and he was starting to gain the attention of everyone around him.

“Stiles, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you on drugs?” Oliver asked, turning to look at Stiles who was holding the edge of his desk, and causing it to shake under his grasp.   
“Because if you are I fucking want some.”

Stiles gave a small laugh, shaking his head quickly as he let go of the desk. Derek watched as his knuckles went back to their normal color, even though his hands were still shaking and he was rubbing at one of his arms. Derek was worried that he actually was on drugs; a small sniff of the air didn’t bring the scent of narcotics to his nose.

“You smell like you’re dying,” Matt called from the back of the classroom.

“The only one who smells like they’re dying is you,” Oliver shot back, coming to Stiles’ defense. 

Derek knew that he was just using any excuse to argue with Matt.

“That’s it,” Derek snapped as he stood up, chair scraping across the floor and letting out a painful screech that got the attention of everyone. “Go home, I don’t have the patience to deal with any of you.”

They all looked at him, shocked by his sudden outburst. He ignored them and threw a concerned glance at Stiles again, but he was packing his things up and rushing from the room as quickly as he could.

Derek wondered if he should send him a Snapchat later on to make sure he was alright, if he didn’t break his phone during his transformation.

“Sir?” 

Derek looked up with a frown, feeling his claws beginning to grow. He dug them into the edge of his desk. Heather was hovering near him, concern radiating from her in waves, with Oliver waiting for her by the door. The rest of the class had either disappeared, or were chatting amongst each other. 

“Just go home,” Derek snapped, grabbing for his bag and walking from the room, sidestepping Oliver, who thankfully remained silent.

The parking lot was empty as Derek got into his car, as the rest of the school was still in classes, so he didn’t pay attention to the speed limit as he shot out onto the street. He was so on edge, and knew that he probably shouldn’t be driving like this. Ithe would end up getting the attention of the sheriff. 

He didn’t want to face the sheriff, especially after being drunk around Stiles, and Snapchatting him. Derek felt guilty and he didn’t know why; it felt like there was something that had happened when he was drunk and he just didn’t know what.

Derek was so distracted as he drove that he didn’t see the zombie in the road until the last second. He just managed to swerve out of the way before driving into it. Heart beating wildly in his chest, Derek stopped in the empty road, and gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to calm himself and not wolf out. 

Movement caught his eyes, and he turned to see the zombie shuffling into the forest beside the road. Turning off his car, Derek got out and followed the undead creature. 

He lost sight of it as he rushed through the spaces between the trees, until he wasn’t sure where he was anymore. He threw his head back and let out a loud roar, feeling his teeth protruding, and hair beginning to sprout on the side of his face as the sound echoed around him. It made him feel better, and wondered if he should just stay in this form until that night, when he heard the crunching of leaves and twigs. Whirling around, he felt his stomach drop as a large brown bear came crashing towards him.

“Fuck.”


End file.
